Tron: Reformation
by DeRez
Summary: This is the rewritten version! Sequel to Legacy. Tron/Sam, rated M. Slash. Reviews are loved. Ch 1-10 complete, story still in the works, though! :)
1. Chapter 1: Return to the Grid

**Tron: Reformation**

**Warnings:** Slash later, possibly rated M later, violence, language etc

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tron or any of its characters.

**A/n:**Hey there! As you all know, this is a rewrite of my initial story because it was similar to another story on livejournal. So I decided to rewrite the beginning, which was the issue. If I didn't, I think I would have lost my muse, so I'm glad I chose to rewrite. This first chapter has very few changes, as this I'm actually happy with and is my own as far as I read.

I hope you all enjoy this rewritten story! :3 Thanks for sticking with me through this!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Return to the Grid<strong>

It was raining. There was a thunderstorm raging outside, rocking the trees with its powerful wind. Like usual, Quorra was perched on the recliner just beside the window, watching the storm outside in wonder. It had been a year since she arrived in the real world, though Sam couldn't really say that was the correct term to use. The Grid was also a world; it was real, though he and Quorra were the only ones who knew that. Part of it was also destroyed, and the coding was so complex that Sam wasn't sure he could repair the destroyed parts. He wasn't Kevin Flynn.

Sam was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Quorra's voice. "What was that?" Sam asked, looking back at the ISO sitting on his recliner.

"I said," Quorra replied without looking at him, "that I can't believe it has already been a year since the Grid was destroyed," she looked over at Sam now. Her eyes were full of emotion, though mostly sadness and regret, as well as guilt.

Sam sighed, "Quorra, I told you… it wasn't destroyed, not completely. When Dad blew himself up, he destroyed the portal… Hell, we could go back if we wanted, but we can't get back here," he explained, hand fiddling with the memory chip around his neck. He did that a lot now. "I looked at the codes, I've run scans… I just don't know if I can repair it. It's so complex, I can't fathom how Dad was able to create it," he said, looking up at the ceiling.

Sam heard Quorra sigh but she said nothing more, obviously choosing not to believe him. She didn't have hope that they could go back. But he wasn't sure, did Quorra want to? She loved this world, she said so many times before. If she had a choice, he was sure she would stay here. He wasn't even sure what the sigh was about.

Sam turned back to his computer, deciding to get back to researching the code. He had his father's notes, though there were few. He had found then in the basement of the arcade, as well as a few other helpful tools. Sam wasn't his father, but he wasn't stupid. If he researched and studied enough, he was sure he could repair the portal. Maybe he shouldn't have dropped out of college?

No, college had no point. He had studied everything he wanted on his own anyway. Besides, why spend the money? He was the CEO of a major company and he already owned a house. What more did he need? The twenty-eight year old stood up and moved towards one of the rooms he hadn't been into in awhile. He swung the door open and stood in the doorway. When he was younger, this had been his room. Yes, it was his grandparent's house, pretty much where he grew up. When they died, he took the house. And after getting back to this world, he decided to actually use it. Quorra needed her own room, after all.

Sam walked over to the shelf where his figures were perched, slightly dusty. He picked one up, wiping the dust from it. It was his favorite action figure: Tron. Though when he had gone to the grid, Tron… no, Rinzler, had tried to kill him and his father on several occasions. Though in the end, he saved them. But he was gone, one of the best warriors was gone and that was something Sam could not repair. Maybe Alan, but why? He had no need to do so. Same put that figure down and picked up another, C.L.U. He wanted to break the figure in half, but something told him not to. It did, after all, look just like his dad. He set it down, eyes narrowing. Thanks to C.L.U, everything was ruined.

He looked at the light cycles and remembered the first time he rode one. He had been riding for his life, though it was perhaps the best thing he experienced when he was there. Looking at all these figure gave Sam the urge to turn around and go back to his desk. He needed to fix the Grid. He needed to go back. Now he realized and understood why his dad was never around. The Grid was addicting.

* * *

><p>"Sam, you should get some sleep… You've been on the computer the entire day," Quorra spoke as she walked out of her room. "The Grid is gone, leave it alone… You haven't been able to make a breakthrough yet, so what makes you think you will tonight?"<p>

"Quorra, I'm fine… Besides, I'm really close… see this?" Sam pointed at the screen, "I found the code for the portal… I _understand_ it, Quorra!" he exclaimed, eyes showing his excitement. "I can fix it, I know I can," the male said, turning back to the screen and typing on the keyboard. Sam referenced the paper on the desk, and then went back to typing.

Quorra sighed, turning away. "You're going to regret not getting any sleep, Sam," she shrugged, closing the door behind her. Men were stubborn she realized. Programs weren't the same way, programs knew when to stop or knew when they could not achieve something. Sam… he just kept going. He would get overworked. The ISO sat on her bed and lay back, staring out the window. Why he wanted to go back was beyond her. This world was so much better, she loved it here. Nothing was there for her in the Grid. No more ISOs survived. Finally, sleep took her away from thoughts of worry.

It wasn't long lived. Nearly three hours after Quorra fell asleep, she was reawakened by a whoop of joy. She sat up, alert and glancing around. Old habit, of course. The girl stood and opened her door, not surprised to see Sam still sitting at his desk in the living room. She was surprised, though, to see a gigantic smile on his face as he typed furiously.

"Quorra, come here, quickly!" Sam exclaimed, pointing once more at the screen. "I did it, I fixed the code. It just… it suddenly came to me," he said, and went on to explain how he did it. None of it made sense to Quorra. "It's as if somebody wants me to get back into the Grid," he grinned, hitting one last key. He saved immediately. "Now all I need to do is transfer the data to the old computer in the basement of the arcade and do some minor adjustments…. Then everything else can be fixed from the inside. But the only concern I had was the portal, and now it's fixed…" he said, without taking a breath.

"Sam… that's great, but really… I'm not sure we should go back. What if the portal isn't fixed? We don't know enough to go back… Besides, you have the company, remember? You're busy now," Quorra explained.

"Why are you against going back? Don't you see? My dad didn't want the Grid to be destroyed. It's my responsibility to fix it, and now that I can, I will… Quorra… I just have to, I don't understand it myself but now I know how my dad felt. It's addicting, the Grid is amazing, more so than this world," Sam said, finishing the transfer of data to his thumb drive.

"Sam…" Quorra murmured, watching him, "I understand, but… I like this world better. The Grid was a cage, this… this world is addicting for me. I miss the Grid, but I don't want to go back. I'm the only ISO, nothing is there for me anymore. Maybe for you, but not me. I don't have power there like you do," she sighed.

Sam frowned, looking at Quorra now. He realized when they had come back from the Grid that his father had ultimately wanted him to fall in love with her. Sure, Quorra was beautiful, but she wasn't for him. They were too different. She was in love with this world, he loved the Grid. He just didn't feel that connection for her. "Quorra, it's not like I'll stay there forever. I'll do what my dad did, go there and then come back, it's not a big deal," he said with a shrug.

"It IS a big deal," Quorra mumbled, watching as Sam turned and headed to his room upstairs.

* * *

><p>Sam stood up, "I think that concludes our meeting, gentlemen," he announced as the others stood as well. "I have something else to attend to, so please feel free to go to Alan with any questions or concerns you may have," he said, fixing his jacket as he grabbed his bag and proceeded to walk away with a nod to Alan.<p>

He still had never told Alan the truth of what had happened that night. But he didn't think he should, if his father hadn't, why should he? It wasn't ready to be out in public. He needed to make sure things were established first. It just wasn't the right time to tell the older man yet.

Sam exited the elevator and left ENCOM tower, moving towards his Ducati parked in the corner. He let the engine of the bike purr and then finally pulled out of the garage. Instead of heading for the house, he sped right by, making his way to the arcade instead. He wasn't positive about the situation in the Grid, but hopefully it wasn't out of control. He debated whether or not to call Quorra, but he decided not to. For some reason, she was against going back. Maybe his dad had told her not to let him go back? So he wouldn't end up like him.

While preoccupied with these thoughts, Sam didn't realize he was practically to the old arcade center. The sandy blonde pulled the bike to a stop in front of the arcade and parked it, laying the helmet on the handle bars. He walked into the familiar arcade and turned on the lights at the breaker. He then proceeded to head down to the basement like he had once before.

It was odd how he felt so confident, and the last time he was here he hadn't known anything about what was going on. Sam finally got to the small room and he glanced around. He then headed over to the old computer and took the chip from around his neck. He reinserted it with the new data that was on it and he turned the computer on.

Now it was time to do some more coding… from his dad's computer. He sat in the chair, glancing behind him at the laser. He then brought up the prompt and began to type things. Within minutes, he had many windows open, reformatting codes and sequences. He found broken ones and he had to reference the notes his father left behind as well as his own notes. He wished he had somebody here to help him… But he didn't, so he had to stop hoping and just do it.

It was almost an hour later when he leaned back. The portal, he was assuming, was now completely fixed. So now he could go in, and hopefully return as well. He had to have confidence in this in order for it to work.

The male began to type commands into the prompt window and activated the laser. Nothing happened. He turned around, frowning. What was wrong now? Sam Flynn stood up and walked over to the laser, inspecting it. This wasn't his specialty, coding was. He suddenly laughed when he realized what was wrong. It was unplugged. How silly of him. He went over and plugged the cords into the wall, then went back to the computer.

He sat, then Sam entered in the same commands as he had previously. Finally, he felt the sensation of being pixelized. It wasn't something that one could explain… it was like the feeling of being ripped apart, and yet it wasn't painful. Within seconds, he was in the Grid, in the same part he had arrived in the first time.

Only this time he was automatically wearing the attire he had left in. It was odd, but not unwelcome. Sam exited the building, looking around. It looked the same as it had the first time. The only difference was that there were no recognizers flying around. Well that was good news.

He began to walk down the street of the Grid and glanced around. It was desolate. Was… Were all the programs gone? He looked up and saw the glow of the portal in the distance. He smiled. Good. There was a way out.

Sam paused, remembering something. He was a user. He had power here, and he could create one of the baton's to give him a light cycle. He knelt and put his hand to the ground, focusing. What was the code for the baton again? It was so complex, would he be able to do this right? _Damn it, Sam, focus!_ He thought.

The male let out a breath and focused his mind on remembering the code. It took a few minutes but when he opened his eyes, Sam saw just what he needed. He grinned and picked it up, admiring his work. It looked right, at least. He decided to try it, and so he got a running start, then jumped into the air and broke the ends.

And landed flat on his face. "Augh! Damn, what?" He muttered, standing up again. He heard laughter and whirled around. Who was laughing! He wasn't alone?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Alright! So, the first chapter is largely the same as the first time I uploaded the story. This is because I found it very difficult to start my story any differently.

Also, I am definitely not done rewriting the story. XD I just wanted to put this chapter up so you guys know I'm not giving up. I was just busy with finals and such. I estimate I'll be done rewriting in the middle of June, so you should see the rest of the chapters around that time. It's actually going pretty well, and it gives me the chance to incorporate new ideas without going around my ass to do so. XDD

Reviews are loved, though I know most people reviewed this last time won't have much to say.


	2. Chapter 2: Trust

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Tron!

**A/N: **Hey guys! Been awhile, eh? Well, I hate to say it... but I've had these rewritten for quite some time. I'm not incredibly happy with them, because my writing has evolved since I rewrote it. But, I'm a busy engineering student, so I don't have time to completely redo everything. X3

I've tried to the best of my abilities to keep the story the way it had been previously, and yet get rid of any similarities between my story and a different one.

But enough with the chitchat. Here we go!

**Chapter 2: Trust**

Standing merely 20 feet away was none other than Rinzler. The program who on countless occasions tried to kill him, his dad, and Quorra. He was CLU's right hand program, a deadly opponent whose skills were next to none. He had heard his father say it was Tron, and sure, it was possible. Especially seeing as how last Sam saw of Rinzler, he was slamming his light jet into CLU's. He had thought the program died.

The only difference was that Rinzler was sporting a blue glow instead of the ominous red glow of his circuits. Sam wasn't stupid, the blue glow wasn't associated with CLU… his own circuits were a white-blue glow.

"Rinzler…" He said, reaching for his identity disc and glaring across at the program. He didn't even know he was capable of laughing, just that annoying purr-like sound he always heard whenever Rinzler was near. Sam charged at the program, anger building. Rinzler was alive, and not only was he alive but he was _laughing_ at him! He swung his identity disc at the program, who merely dropped to avoid it and swiped Sam's feet out from under him easily. He hadn't gone for his discs.

Sam fell but immediately recovered quite gracefully, actually, as if he'd been practicing. His eyes narrowed as he backed away a bit. "Why aren't you fighting back, huh? I've gotten better, worried now?" He asked, a bit cocky.

The program in front of him lifted himself from his crouching position and raised his arms, hands up in surrender. "I am Tron, Rinzler disappeared with CLU." He said simply, his voice warped by the helmet he wore. "I will not fight a User," Tron spoke, as if that was obvious.

"You didn't have any problems doing that last time!" Sam retorted, eyes narrowed suspiciously. This was odd, why wouldn't Rinzler fight? Was it a trap? He couldn't possibly be Tron, could he? It was… impossible. Tron was repurposed, reprogrammed to be CLU's tool, and if Dad couldn't save him, then how could he have reverted back to being Tron?

Tron flinched visibly when Sam reminded him of the last time they were on the Grid, reminded Tron of all the wrong he had committed. "I… am sorry," he said, voice full of guilt and regret, even through the helmet.

Sam didn't expect that. He lowered his identity disc but didn't put it away. At the moment, Rinzler… Tron… whoever it was didn't want to fight. And the fact that he could hear emotion in the programs voice was weird. Programs, could they feel emotion? Well, obviously Quorra did, but she was an ISO. CLU had also, though he was also created after his father, a clone if you will. He hadn't interacted very much with other programs to know or not if they had emotions as well.

Sam scowled, "I'm not sure I can forgive you, and for all I know, this could be a trap. Why did you laugh? Why are you here? And thirdly, how are you alive?" Sam questioned, raising his head a bit to look at _Tron,_ supposedly.

Tron looked up, his helmet hiding his expression- another thing Sam wasn't liking. "That is understandable," he said simply. "I can't forgive myself either…" He said, looking up, or so it seemed. His helmet was faced skyward. "I laughed because Flynn did the exact same thing once before. He forgot to program the baton to change," he said, "It brought back nice memories, so I laughed. I am here because I saw the portal's light, signifying a User was here, and the only place a User can arrive at is here," he motioned behind Sam. "And lastly, I'm not sure how I am alive. I last remember sinking in the Sea of Simulation. I woke up in the outlands, disoriented and alone. But I was myself, and Rinzler no longer existed," Tron explained, helmet facing Sam again.

Sam listened as Tron explained and he frowned a bit. He was torn. On one hand he wanted to believe him, because no matter how much he tried to deny it, under that helmet was his childhood hero. On the other, his head was telling him that Rinzler was just playing with him, and it was really a trap. But the memories and knowledge, would Rinzler know that or only Tron? He wasn't positive.

"I, too, have a few questions, Sam Flynn. Why are you back on the Grid, when there is truly nothing for you here, since Flynn is gone?" Tron paused, then continued, "The Grid is warring with itself… And secondly, I cannot take this helmet off, and I believe only CLU could have done so. But you are a User, so I believe you will be able to. Can you do that?" He asked, voice still warped because of the helmet.

Sam glared silently as Tron spoke. Why should he answer any of his questions? And take off his helmet? That would require him to be unarmed and close, no fucking way! "I'm back because the Grid is my responsibility now that Dad's gone. I think he would want me to continue on for him, make the Grid better and maybe introduce it to the world. I figured the Grid would be in bad shape, but I'll fix it," he said simply. "As for your helmet…" He trailed off. Wouldn't this prove if it was Tron or not? "Slide your discs to me and I'll do it," he said, and watched as the security program did just that without hesitation.

Sam picked them up and walked closer slowly, eyes watching the program carefully for any movements. Sam stood in front of the program, feeling a shiver run up his circuits. Hell, even without the discs this guy was a threat. He reached up and put a hand to the helmet, wondering what to do.

After a few moments of silence and nothing happening, Sam's eyes caught sight of a small button on the side. He reached for it and pushed it, and a panel opened. As if to enter a code. So that's how it worked… Sam focused on reprogramming the helmet instead of trying to guess the code. It took a few minutes, but eventually the helmet slipped open and revealed the face hidden within. A young looking Alan Bradley stood before him.

That sure threw Sam for a loop. He stepped back instantly, a little shocked. His eyes watched as Tron looked around, a smile forming on his face. Would Rinzler smile…?

"Thank you, Sam Flynn… I can finally see with my own eyes again," he said, his voice and expression showing his gratitude. He reached to his back and ripped off the helmet part, throwing it to the side. He had no need for it anymore, he didn't want it. He looked over at Sam, eyes looking him up and down. "You came back to pick up where Flynn left off?" he asked, then nodded. "Then I will help you as I did your father," he said.

Sam watched Tron and shivered only slightly, and then shook his head, "I don't want your help. I still don't trust you," he said as he backed away.

"You do not know the state the Grid is in, nor do you know the Grid as well, you'll need help," Tron tried again, staying where he was.

Sam frowned. He was right, but he still didn't want _his_ help. "I can find somebody else to help me," he said simply, though even he knew that was a stupid idea. He picked up the baton on the ground and while still facing Tron began to fix the code so it would actually change and format a light cycle under him.

"That is not wise, Sam Flynn. You won't know where to go for help. Like I said, the Grid is in bad shape. One sector is completely destroyed, others are teeming with remnants of CLU's reign. Some are just desolate like this one. How do you hope to find somebody to help you without knowing who to trust?" Tron pointed out, trying to get the User to see reason. He was just as stubborn as Flynn.

"I don't know, I'll manage," Sam said simply, finally fixing the code on the baton. He hoped it would work, he didn't need to make a fool of himself _again._ The User turned away from Tron, leaving his identity discs on the floor. He got another running start, only this time he successfully felt a light cycle rezz beneath him. He smirked, triumphant. Good, then not all hope was lost. He glanced behind him, noticing that Tron had rezzed a light cycle as well, and was following. Great.

Sam made a sharp right, wondering where he could go. He needed a light runner to get to the house in the Outlands. That was really the only place he knew to go, but it wouldn't help him at all to go there. That was far from where he needed to be to repair the Grid. The User made a left turn next, speeding down the road easily. He glanced behind him and saw no Tron. He'd lost him!

Though that wasn't the case. You could never easily lose Tron, he was Tron after all. As Sam made another turn, he cursed. There he was, slowing down so he could ride next to Sam. "I thought I lost you," Sam commented, frowning, "How did you know-"

"It was a good estimation," Tron replied simply, "You need to turn back. This area is the worst sector of all of them," he advised over the sound of the light cycles. "Most of CLU's programs are in this sector, they won't take kindly to a User, nor myself," he said, shaking his head.

"They won't know I'm a User, not while I'm on a light cycle, they can't see my face," Sam retorted, shaking his head. "Though you, yeah you stick out like a sore thumb with that unique armor," he said, turning right. Tron easily followed.

"Sam Flynn, you're being stubborn!" Tron said, and he watched as Sam sped up, getting a little ahead of him.

Just as Tron had predicted, a light cycle shot out from an alley in front of him and he had no time to turn! Sam's light cycle hit the light ribbon and he jumped to propel himself over the wall so he wouldn't meet the same fate. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He could see Tron jump the wall and he wondered, briefly, how the security program was able to do that. He felt arms around him and then the sudden jarring of a landing. He was on Tron's light cycle, in the program's arms. How in the world…

He felt Tron quickly shifted, so he wouldn't drop the User. Sam could feel the turn rather than see it, the force on their bodies extraordinary because of how fast they were moving. Sam adjusted himself and made it so he was sitting behind Tron, an arm wrapped around his waist. Alright, so maybe Tron had been right… He probably should have listened. Sam glanced behind them and could see a few orange light cycles following them. But Tron was easily staying ahead of them, somehow. Within minutes, Sam could see the orange programs no longer, and only when they left that sector did Tron skid his light cycle to a halt, causing Sam to fly off the back, forgetting to brace himself. He rolled twice and groaned, "Warn me next time."

Tron quickly stood and scooped up the baton now on the floor. "I'm sorry," he replied, kneeling by the User. "Like I said, you don't really know much about the Grid to begin with, and now with it in chaos you're in even more danger," he said, helping the User to his feet. "I know it's hard to accept, since I did so many horrible things… But please, you have to trust me on this one," Tron said, watching the User.

Sam stood, brushing himself off. "How were you able to jump like that on the light cycle? Why is it you seem so much better at everything than Rinzler, when in a sense, you two were the same?" Sam asked, not noticing the flinch when Sam said they were the same.

"As Rinzler, a small part of me still existed after the repurposing CLU did to me. He was never as good as Flynn with that. I did what I could to hold Rinzler back from inside, that's why my techniques are much better now. I have no need to hold back now that I am fighting for a User, you, Sam Flynn," there was a flicker of a smile, but it quickly faded. "You are my priority now," he said, nodding slightly. "The jumping was something I taught myself. It just requires the right movement and the light cycle will respond. I can show you when we reach a safer sector. I know of one, where I have a friend as well. He'll be able to shelter us," Tron explained, running a hand through his hair.

Sam was unsure of what to say. He could easily hear and see the guilt that Tron was holding whenever he talked about being Rinzler. He looked guilty and it hurt Sam to see his childhood hero like that. Sam would have to fix that. "Look, Tron, I know codes. I know how to repurpose and what happens when you do. To think you were able to overcome that is amazing. What you did as Rinzler was not _you_, Tron. It was CLU's will, Rinzler's actions. Not yours, Tron," Sam said, hesitating, but then reaching a hand to the program's shoulder. "You saved my life just now, so I think I can trust you," he said, offering a smile.

Tron looked up at the user, "Your words are kind, Sam Flynn," he said, standing straighter, deciding not to continue the conversation. He had to stop looking so vulnerable in front of a User, especially Sam. "We should get going, dwelling in one sector too long could be dangerous," he said, pulling out an extra baton and handing it to Sam. He rezzed his light cycle and waited for Sam.

Sam followed suit, nodding. "Alright, and by the way, just Sam, alright? Call me Sam…" He said, rezzing the light cycle beneath him. He followed Tron as they accelerated, glancing behind him quickly. "So the Grid just got a whole lot more dangerous," he said to himself. The User turned back around and followed Tron as they sped down the road, passing brightly lit buildings and a multitude of different colored programs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** So! Leave a review if you'd like, it definitely gets the motivation to write going!

I do plan on bringing in other characters after chapter 10, as well. :3 One of them being Yori. The other is a surprise. XD

I'm going to try to update this every few days until chapter ten. That's where I have yet to continue the story. X3 Hopefully after finals this week I'll find the inspiration and the time. **  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Rectify

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Tron!

**A/N: **Thanks to those new reviews! :3 As always, reviews give me motivation to write (or try to! XD)! So again, the writing is somewhat outdated. I beta these myself, so, excuse any errors! X3

By the way, if Rez is a male program. If you see any reference to him as a she, I'm sorry. XD It's because I decided to change him for perhaps a twist later in the story (though it may not happen.) So let me know if he's referenced as a she, it's hard to catch all of those on your own. X3

**Daikun the Time Sage-**Yay! Glad you still like the story! :3 And hah, yes... finals... I've got one left, tomorrow, and then I'm done until January. ;w; So excited.  
><strong>HubrisP- <strong>Thanks! :3 Means a lot to think this is excellent in other peoples eyes! ^w^ As for ideas/OCs, perhaps. If you want, send me a PM! We can talk about it. I've got a lot planned already, though I'm always up for other people's OCs popping up. The least I can do for your generous compliment! X3  
><strong>CuzImBatman- <strong>Hehe Glad you do! Hope this wasn't too much of a wait for you! X3 Enjoy! :3

So without further ado, here you go! Chapter three, Rectify! :3

**Chapter 3: Rectify**

"This sector is as safe as it will get," Tron said over the hum of the light cycles they were riding. He pulled to a stop outside a dull looking building. The building was tall, but not as brightly lit as every other building in the surrounding vicinity. If Sam remembered correctly, this was a central location, near the center of Tron City. He looked at Tron and could see he looked to be thinking of something.

"So why is this sector so safe?" Sam asked, looking at the security program. It seemed like the most central part of the city wouldn't be safe… so why was it?

Tron looked at him, tilting his head. "This sector is safe mainly because most of Flynn's followers, those that believe in Users, reside here. The sectors where we were are mostly CLU supporters, and then on the opposite side of the city the sectors there are mostly ruined, desolate places where programs without purposes or programs that don't care about control reside. Just picture the grid split into three sides, mainly. Those that believe in Users, those that want to destroy that belief, and those that simply don't care who rules them," he explained. "This sector isn't safe, per se, but it's safe for a User to be in," he said with a slight nod.

Sam understood. It wasn't safe because CLU's side was probably attacking it constantly. But for them, they wouldn't have to worry about the people in this sector trying to kill them. They'd be welcomed, "I see, I get it," he nodded.

He watched Tron get off the light cycle and catch the baton as it fell to the floor. Sam followed suit, though he wasn't as quick to catch it. He had to bend and pick it up before he quickly followed Tron into the dull looking building.

"Remember to stay alert, anyway, Sam… To some you are hope. The light of the portal lets everybody know a User is here. That is hope to them. But to others, it means tyranny. They will stop and nothing to kill you," Tron said, sounding disgusted at that though. He didn't seem to like the idea of anybody trying to kill a User, or was it just because it was him? Sam couldn't tell.

"Well, then," Sam said, sighing, "I guess I'm never out of the limelight, here or home…" The User trailed off, shaking his head. "So where exactly are we going? This building looks pretty run down," he said, blinking at the security program.

Tron smiled slightly, "You ask a lot of question, Sam," he observed. The security program pulled him into an elevator, or so it seemed to be one. "Like I said, I'm taking you to a person we can trust. I'm not taking chances, I want you to be safe. And also, this place acts as the headquarters for most User supporters. My friend is a very well-known program devoted to wiping out those that oppose Users," Tron explained as he hit one of the buttons on the elevator. "He'll also know a way we can get to the portal easily since the Solar Sailor was destroyed," he said, as the elevator lurched and then smoothly went down.

Sam suddenly realized Tron was still holding his wrist, and he pulled it away, out of the programs grip. He frowned, "get me to the portal? A light jet would be easy enough, wouldn't it? Besides, I need to help the Grid first…" He trailed off. Why would he leave after just getting here?

Tron looked at him, "You can expect to fix the Grid in eight hours," he said simply, "Besides, I have a bad feeling running through my circuits and I think it's best if you get out of here," Tron admitted, looking away from the User.

"What? And leave you to deal with whatever it is alone? You're out of your mind, Tron. No, I'll stay and help. Quorra will realize when I don't return that I'm here, and she can reopen the portal," He said simply, refusing to listen to argument.

The elevator suddenly opened, and Tron walked down the hall towards the end. He'd been here a lot, it seemed. Sam could see a program at the end of the hall, an orange colored program. He followed Tron and wondered what could possibly give Tron a bad feeling…

"Byte," Tron said as he stopped in front of the program blocking the door.

"Tron, good to see you again! How very good to see you," the program smiled as he put a hand on Tron's arm, "And you're alive, that's always a very good thing. I'm guessing your foray to the…" He trailed off as he saw Sam come to stand beside Tron. His grin turned into a smile, one that gave Sam the creeps. "Oh, and who is this handsome program you have here with you?" Byte asked, looking back to Tron.

Tron saw the look on Byte's face and stepped closer to Sam, "None of your concern, I need to see Rez, Byte," he said simply, raising his head a bit.

Byte backed off once he saw Tron step in front of the other, "Alright, alright. I know a program's taken when I see it," the program sighed, causing Sam to stiffen a bit. He stepped aside, "You know where to find him," he said simply, giving a sly grin to Sam as Tron passed through the door Byte had been guarding.

Sam scowled once they got away from Byte, and he looked at Tron, "What the hell was THAT?" He asked, glaring over at Tron. Why had he stepped in front of him like that?

Tron shook his head, "Byte isn't evil, but he's not a good program.." He trailed off, obviously not wanting to go into detail. They stopped by another door and finally it opened, revealing a huge open space with a bar towards the end. It reminded Sam of Zuse's club, but it seemed different in the fact that the place was darker, not white. It had couches and lounges near the bar and a dance floor in the center.

"Why do I get a sense of deja vu?" he mumbled to himself. The user followed Tron as he headed past the bar into the back room. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and wound up bumping right into Tron. He caught himself, however, and grumbled a bit. Who was Rez, anyway? Another Zuse?

The door to the back room opened and Tron glanced back at Sam, "Don't worry, Rez is a friend… He isn't like Zuse," he said, shaking his head. The security program walked inside and Sam followed, looking around at his surroundings immediately. There was a bed that looked like it was never used in one corner, a few couches and a desk. So this Rez person lived here….

"Tron! Glad you haven't been derezzed yet, I was beginning to worry. You haven't been back here in a few millicycles," the program was a violet color, something Sam hadn't seen yet. He looked behind Tron at Sam and smiled, though this wasn't lecherous, but friendly. He squinted a bit, then suddenly nodded, "You're a User. I can tell, and besides, Tron wouldn't bring a random program here," He said with a sly smile.

Sam glanced at Tron, then nodded to the program. "My name is Sam Flynn," he said with a nod. He watched his expression go from shock to realization then to understanding.

"I see, so that's why you're here… Tron wants to protect you, huh? Well, good for you, my club here is safe as it gets! We're underground, after all," He nodded. "It's closed right now, since I was tired for once, but when it's open it gets pretty busy and crowded. Just warning you," Rez chirped, then looked back at Tron. "As you know, you're both welcome to use whatever you want in here. Just don't cause any scenes. While mostly programs from this sector come here, it is open to anybody really," the program returned to his desk.

Sam nodded, watching the violet program. His eyes then went to Tron, who had been quiet while he talked.

Tron nodded once, "Thanks, Rez. I appreciate it," he said, looking over at Sam, then quickly away. "We will not be staying more than a few millicycles at most. We just need to get our hands on a few light jet batons so Sam can get to the portal," Tron seemed like he was going to say more but Sam interrupted him.

"I already told you, I'm not leaving. I'm going to help fix the Grid," he said stubbornly. That was one of the biggest problems Sam had- he was very stubborn. "Like I said, Quorra is on the other side, she can open the portal again if I need it to be. You're going to show me the Grid, the different sectors. I need to see what's happening around here with my own eyes," he said simply, not taking no for an answer.

Rez suddenly looked at Sam, "Quorra! She's alive? And wait… she's in… the User's world?" He asked, his voice indicating he was surprised. The program glanced at Tron, then back to Sam.

"Yeah… why, you know her?" he asked, tilting his head a bit.

"Yes," Rez replied as he shifted his weight to his right foot. Rez was staring at the floor as if in thought. He suddenly reverted back to his normal cheery self, however. "Nevermind that," he waved his hand, "Tron, I believe you should listen to Sam… He's the only hope the Grid has of becoming what it once was… I think you underestimate him because of the past," he said cryptically.

Tron looked away. He was silent, but then after a few moments he looked at Sam, "Fine, but I'm still going to say I don't believe we should be doing this," he said. "I want the Grid to become whole again, as well, Rez… But it's dangerous for Sam to be here. CLU's remaining followers have become a threat, they're organized more than they had been under CLU. There's something unknown to us that's causing this. Something else is going on and that's why I want you to leave, Sam. I have no idea how dangerous it will get, so until then, it's best if you leave the Grid to Rez and I," he said simply.

"Well, you're stuck with me. I'm not leaving until I discover what's going on, and once I do, then maybe I can rectify it from the outside," Sam said, crossing his arms. "If not, then I'll come back every day like my Dad did until eventually everything is back to normal," he nodded.

"Well, why you two have your little quarrel in here, I'm going to go and open up the club," Rez said, though he knew they didn't really care at the moment. He slipped through the door and behind the bar, pushing a button underneath the counter. Tron and Sam had come through the back way, but the main entrance was where the programs gathered to come in. The door opened and programs began to flood in, immediately going towards the bar it seemed. Behind the DJ counter, mp3 programs started up the music.

Sam watched Rez leave and he could hear the music start up through the walls of the room, though it was very muted. He looked back at Tron, watching the security program.

"I understand, Sam… I just don't want to lose another User," he mumbled, seeming to be debating something. "Let's go, I'll show you one of the sectors of the Grid, I'll show you what it has come to so far… Don't do anything rash, we don't need people knowing you're the User yet."

"Tron, you're an amazing warrior. I'm pretty sure I won't be disappearing any time soon," he said simply, nodding in agreement with his plan. "Then let's get going, shall we?" He asked, nodding towards the door. Both exited through the door and Sam was surprised to see a complete change in the desolate area that was now full of programs seeming to unwind. Most all of them had energy cocktails, and for some reason, Sam really wanted one. But he didn't dare go ask for one, Tron probably wouldn't approve. If he wasn't so bent on seeing the sectors, he'd suggest staying here and enjoying the music and company. He could spot quite a few sirens in the cluster of dancing programs. He felt the urge to join them, the music was perfect for dancing…

He looked over at the MP3s behind the DJ counter, and he wondered why their music was so hypnotizing. Sam felt a tug on his arm and he blinked as Tron pulled him along. "Eh? What?" He asked.

"Rez hired those MP3s for a specific reason. They've got a reputation for the music to be able to hypnotize programs into doing different things… Such as dancing or freezing mainly. He felt like they were a good asset to have if they were attacked. They'd be able to confuse the attackers easily. You seem to be caught up in it," he said, a small smile on his lips at that. He pulled Sam through the doors and made their way to the surface.

"Eh? I didn't realize… Why weren't you?" Sam asked, curious. Was it because he was a security program or what?

"Because I didn't lose focus, and it seemed you did," Tron explained. "If you keep your focus, you won't be hypnotized. Though it is bothersome, Rez is a genius for it. It's a good security to have for the headquarters," he explained.

It made sense. Sam nodded, putting that information away for next time. "Good to know, you should have told me," he said, looking at the program beside him in the elevator.

Tron looked away, though Sam was able to see that he had smiled. "I was curious if it affected Users as well…" He said, and his voice sounded a bit guilty.

Sam suddenly laughed, "I'm happy to know there are other things on your mind besides security and protecting me, Tron," he said with a grin. They exited the elevator when they reached the surface and made their way to the road. Within minutes they were speeding down the road, Sam following Tron closely.

Tron slowed eventually, motioning for Sam to come up beside him. Sam did so and looked over at Tron. "This sector is houses most CLU followers, we're going to pass through quickly. As I said before, we're easily recognized. And you've seen this already," he shouted over the noise of the light cycles. "I haven't been able to locate their leader, but I can only assume it's Zuse, and knowing him, he goes by some other alias now," he said.

Sam nodded, looking around. Tron was right, there were a lot of orange and red programs here, watching them speed by. It reminded him, actually, of driving through a section of New York City notorious for gangs. These programs looked like thugs. As they drove through, he began to wonder just how exactly he was planning on fixing the Grid. They could simply derezz all CLU followers, because no matter what, they would not allow Sam to do anything here- but that would make him no better than CLU. Most other programs accepted Users, he would just have to prove himself to them…

But how?

"Sam! Look out!"

**A/N: **Last line makes me think of...  
>"Jack look out!" "Crow look out!" "Wario, look out! "I'mma gonna win!" If you know the reference, it'll make my day. XD<p>

Now, time to go to sleep because my last final is tomorrow. 8D


	4. Chapter 4: Circuits

**Chapter Rating: T; mentions of mature content.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Tron!

**A/N: **Woo! Chapter four, here ya go. :3 Again, if you spot errors, let me know! :3 I have no beta, and I usually get these out late at night, so it's easy to miss things. XD

**Daikun The Time Sage- **Haha, yeah, Mario Kart is one of them. But the whole line is from a _really_funny abridged movie. XD Yugioh, bonds beyond time abridged. Ahhh, it never gets old. Hehe. :3 Thanks for pointing out where I mentioned Rez as a she! :3 Fixed it. I'm glad you love overprotective Tron, there will be quite a bit of that as I love that aspect of him too! :D

**CuzImBatman-**Haha, it was alright. It was my Computation Methods final, which requires me to write programs, funny enough. I totally messed up, too. But oh well, I had an A in the class so the worst I'll get is a B now. XD And yes, I am a bit lost now that I have absolutely nothing to do except play Skyrim, write, read, play with my kitty, sleep and eat. XD Hehe The wait is only short because they're already written. XD When we get all caught up, the wait will be like, forever. Just warning you. XD

And yes! :3 I did indeed write Dreams. I'm glad I inspired you! 8D Corus is just super awesome. I just have no muse for that pairing currently. All my muse is for this, a Skyrim fic, and an Eragon fic. XD

Enough of that! On to Chapter four!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Circuits<strong>

Sam looked back to where he was going and narrowly avoided the light ribbon left behind by an orange light cycle. He swerved closer to Tron, frowning, "Thanks, Tron! I wasn't… paying attention," he said, a bit ashamed to admit it. He had been looking around and thinking, after all!

"When we're in these sectors, don't let your mind wander, Sam… It's dangerous," Tron replied without looking at him, he was alert and looking for more trouble in case it would happen.

"I know, I know.." Sam scowled slightly. He knew Tron was right, of course, and was only trying to help. He was more so mad at himself for being such an idiot.

Within minutes they were passing into another sector, and could tell easily because this sector was practically destroyed. "What happened here?" Sam asked, keeping alert but still looking around at fallen buildings. There were a few programs wandering around, but they looked hopeless, eager to get derezzed.

"Rez told me there was a large battle between most of CLU's forces, and most other programs. I was not around for this battle since it was right after the reintegration. I was still in the Sea." Tron said, his expression sad. This sector was the battleground, destroyed… he was meant to protect the city, but he hadn't been there to do so. "The programs here are without purpose since their sector is destroyed. A program without a purpose can become two things, hopeless and eager to derezz, depressed… like many here are. Or unpredictable, a dangerous program that has the unpredictability of a User," he explained, glancing at Sam.

Sam frowned as he listened. So a battle had destroyed this sector. How could he have left the Grid like this for so long? Sam felt a sudden pang of guilt. Why had he not checked in on the Grid sooner? He hadn't really _tried_ to fix the portal until a couple of months after they first left. He should have started right then and there. And now look what happened in the mean time?

"This will be the first place I fix. I'll recreate the code, from the outside. I don't think I can do it from the Grid… maybe my father could, but I cannot. Not right now, at least," Sam said sadly. He saw a program sitting in an alleyway with a beam sword in hand, probably going to commit suicide.

Without thinking, Sam skidded his light cycle to a stop and jumped off, grabbing the baton. He hurried towards the alley and before the program could stab herself, he grabbed their hand. "Don't," he said, kneeling down. The program looked surprised and tried to wretch her wrist free from him.

"My name is Sam Flynn," he said, and he paused to let that information sink in. He could see the surprise in her eyes. "Don't derezz yourself, I'll rebuild this sector. There's still hope, I'll give you a purpose to live again, so please, don't do it. I promise I'll rebuild this sector and make it better than before," Sam spoke, not sure where these words were coming from. He was making hefty promises. But now he had to do it. For some reason, it made him feel good. He could bring happiness to these programs again… He _could_ save lives.

"Rebuild…. Better… purpose?" The program repeated in a soft voice, surprise still in her eyes. "Promise…"

"Yes, I promise. Tell the other programs in this sector. Keep living, I'll give all of you a purpose again soon," Sam said with a nod, pulling himself and the girl to their feet. He took the baton from her hand and the beam sword disappeared. He watched the program nod, a new look on her face. She now had a purpose, to tell everyone else that Sam Flynn would recreate their sector, save them.

"Savior… Thank you!" The program said, a smile appearing on her face.

Sam stiffened at the title given to him. Savior? No way, he wasn't… But the look on her face told him otherwise. He'd saved her, and promised to save her sector. "What's your name, program?" Sam asked, instead. If he denied the title, she wouldn't be so hopeful.

"Noda, my name is Noda," the program said, awe in her voice.

"Well, Noda, I hope we meet again soon. Don't forget to tell the other programs about my promise to you, alright?" Sam replied, handing her the baton again. They were valuable, after all. He watched the girl turn and walk down the alleyway, and Sam turned around, only to come face-to-face with Tron. "Woah! Tron, uh… I didn't know you were there…" He said, blinking.

Tron was smiling, a full on smile. Sam felt a weird sensation in his chest, but he couldn't place it. He never really felt that before. "Uh… Tron?"

"You made some hefty promises, Sam… Are you ready to take on your role in the Grid?" Tron asked, a cryptic remark and yet painfully obviously as well. Sam had just promised to fix the Grid, basically. He had told a program and that program would tell every other program. Now Sam had no choice. But was he ready for it? That's what Tron wanted to know.

Sam looked away, thinking. Was he ready? He kind of just said all of that without meaning to, but now when he thought about it. Yes, he was ready. He had all the necessary equipment, he had the notes, the codes.. He had the _ability_ to do so. "Yeah, I can do it," Sam said as he looked back at Tron. He put a hand on the programs shoulder, feeling him give a slight shiver as the circuit under his hand glowed brighter. "Will you help, Tron?"

Tron looked at the hand on his shoulder and then nodded, his voice a bit off, "Of course, Sam," he replied, nodding. "Just remember, your coding doesn't need to be exactly like your father's. The Grid is now yours, and you need to make your own unique signature on the Grid," he said, his voice going back to normal.

Sam took his hand off the programs shoulder, hand tingling slightly. Why…? He'd wonder about that later. "Unique signature?" He murmured, nodding. Tron was right, the Grid was his now. His coding didn't need to be exactly like his fathers, he could make his own codes… Do things his own way. Actually, that made things a lot easier. Why hadn't he thought of that before? "That makes things easier," Sam said with a grin.

"Good," Tron nodded. He turned around, "Let's leave this sector, you'll be known around here soon," he said, pulling the baton apart to create a light cycle under him. Sam had followed suit and Tron quickly looked back at him before they left, "Sam… What you did was really good, you should be proud," he said, before giving the light cycle some throttle and speeding off.

Sam grinned to himself, following the other light cycle. He was proud of himself, and for some reason, having Tron's approval made a huge difference as well.

Tron had given Sam a good rundown of the state of the Grid as they toured it with their light cycles. Sam had a lot of work ahead of him, and it started with the destroyed sector, as he had promised. They pulled up in front of the building where Rez's club was located, and once off their light cycles, the program and User headed into the building, a comfortable silence between them.

While in the elevator, exhaustion suddenly hit Sam like a wave. He put a hand on the wall of the elevator to steady himself, eyes closing. Why was he suddenly so tired?

Oh. He hadn't slept yet… He had gone through a whole day at ENCOM, meetings, paper work… The usual 7 AM to 6 PM work day. Then without eating, he had gone straight to the arcade and spent awhile working on the portal's codes, and then came here. Where he had been confronted by a once-enemy.

And then proceeded to drive around through the entire Grid on light cycles with Tron. He was beat.

"Sam?" Tron asked questioningly, reaching a hand to his arm to steady the User.

Sam's eyes widened when he felt a wave of.. of _something_ run through his body. It felt like static running through his circuits, but it was pleasant. His eyes moved to Tron's hand on his arm, two of his fingers pressing on one of his white circuits. Why did that cause such a feeling…? He'd have to ask about it, but he couldn't ask Tron. Not when he was the _cause_ of this feeling. Maybe Rez?

"Ah.. I'm just really tired. Long day at work, then coming here…" he trailed off because Tron nodded in understanding. Sam assumed his dad had been the same way. The elevator finally opened up and Tron and Sam headed towards the door where Byte was standing. The program gave a sleazy grin and waved to Sam. It made Sam cringe and Tron tense. Sam could tell by the way Tron walked that he was tense. The doors opened and they were met with loud, club like music playing. Focus, Sam had to keep focus. Where was Rez?

Tron pulled Sam along towards the back room, but Sam stopped him. "I'm going to find Rez real quick, I wanted to ask him something," Sam said over the noise of the club. Tron nodded, though he didn't go to the back room. Instead the security program went to the bar to wait and keep an eye on Sam.

Sam easily picked Rez out, his purple circuitry sticking out oddly against the other colors. He was at the other side of the bar. He headed over to him, sitting on one of the stools and waiting for him to finish serving the programs.

"Sam!" Rez grinned, sliding over to him once he finished. "Glad to see you're in one piece. I guess the little tour was a success, what do you think?" He asked, a curious look on his face.

"I've decided I'm going to rebuild that destroyed sector, I'll do it when I get back to my world," he replied. "I wanted to ask you something, Rez. I thought you'd know…" He trailed off. Wow, he suddenly did _not_ want to ask him. It was kind of… awkward? Hey, why do I feel like collapsing whenever Tron touches one of my circuits? What the _hell_?

"Yeah?" Rez prompted, waiting. "What is it you wanted to ask?"

"Ah… Er, never mind," Sam replied, his face a little flushed as he stood to leave. But Rez stopped him, pushing him back into the seat from across the bar.

"You're not getting away that easily. What's bothering you, Sam? You can ask me anything, don't worry about it," Rez tried to persuade him. He probably already knew what it was about, judging by the flush Sam had.

"A program's circuits," Sam began, "Or my circuits, even… When a program touches them it sends this… feeling through your body. Why the hell does it do that?" Sam asked, blurting it out. God he felt so embarrassed now.

Rez laughed, which made Sam feel even worse. "Oh, that," He chuckled. "Circuits are very sensitive. The body suits, at least for Users, aren't _only_ armor. The circuits on them are connected to your brain through the identity disc, so it's like touching a 'nerve,' I think, literally. At least, that's how the Creator described it once. For programs, well, we have circuits on our body, not just clothes. They act as our 'nerves.' It's such a nice feeling, isn't it? Of course, we programs know about your world's way of intercourse, and we can do that too, but we also have the added bonus of our circuits adding to that feeling," he explained, watching Sam shift uncomfortably. This was amusing to him.

Sam sat, feeling like he was as red as a tomato. He didn't know he would get a whole spiel about how programs have _sex_, god dammit. He hadn't been prepared for _that!_ "Ah… That's something I didn't know," Sam said, clearing his throat.

Rez nodded, amused. "Well hey, if you're going to be here a lot, you might as well know how we programs work, right? It's useful to flirt," Rez winked, laughing slightly. "All it takes is a," he reached out his arm and trailed a few fingers down Sam's circuit on his arm, causing him to shiver and let out a breath, "few touches to make a program weak at the knees," he grinned.

Sam shook out of his stupor, scowling slightly, "Hey, I get it, I get it," he said, wondering why Rez was being like this. "You didn't have to go that far," he mumbled, tilting his head.

Rez grinned, "Good, glad you do. And I did, you need to see how it works, after all," he snickered and slid away once more to serve some programs after leaving Sam with a small energy drink as well.

He stared at the crystal blue drink, and practically jumped out of his seat when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Tron, and he suddenly flushed a bit. Why!? Why was he acting like this around him?

"You probably shouldn't drink that if you want rest," Tron said with a small smile.

"Ah… Y-Yeah, right," Sam said, stuttering slightly. He cursed mentally at that fact and stood. _Why am I suddenly acting like this? Why the hell did Rez have to tell me all that? No, scratch that, why did I even ask him in the first place? I'm such an idiot…_

Sam sighed and headed towards the back room, Tron following. Why was he… Oh, right, security program and all. He opened the door, walking into the room and plopping himself onto the bed. He expected it to be hard, but it was actually very comfortable. _And what was Rez hinting at? Why did he say I needed to know that stuff?_ Sam asked himself as he lay back on the bed, the bed molding to his form. Wow, now this was a nice bed.

He looked to his right and saw Tron sitting comfortably in a chair, swirling one of the energy drinks. "You're not going to get any rest?" Sam asked, watching the program.

Tron looked at him, "I'm not tired," he said simply, offering a smile.

Sam nodded, letting it slide. If he wanted to be stubborn then fine. The dull thrum of the music through the walls was beginning to lull him to sleep, surprisingly. So he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

Sam woke to the sound of talking. He could here Tron's voice, and somebody else… probably Rez. He didn't really feel like waking up just yet, anyway, so he just listened, or tried to.

"I was just teaching him, no need to get so protective, Tron," Rez said, shrugging. "Besides, that's something he needs to know if he's going to be here a lot, remember? Circuits can be dangerous when used against you." he pointed out.

Tron gave a reluctant sigh. "I think you just went about it wrong, that's all," he said, raising a brow. "I think you effectively freaked him out, if that's what you were aiming for," Tron said.

Rez shrugged, "It's not the end of the world, he'll get over it," Rez said, then the sound of a door opening was heard. "Knock first!" Rez snapped, looking over at the program.

"Sorry, Rez! There's a few programs causing a ruckus…. They're drunk on energy, I need your help," she said, her circuits glowing yellow.

"Alright, coming," Rez said, looking at Tron, and then leaving the room. Sam could hear Tron sigh and sit back down.

_I'm assuming they were talking about what happened at the bar last night,_ Sam thought. _But why does Tron care? Does he just think Rez went too far?_ Sam decided to give it a few minutes before he rolled over with a yawn, which wasn't fake. He opened his eyes to look over at Tron, "What time is it?" He asked, his voice a bit groggy.

"Time for you to get to the portal," Tron said, standing up. He looked ready to go.

"What? Already?" Sam asked with a small frown as he pushed himself up. He looked around the room, then stood, stretching a bit and looking over at Tron again, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, it closes soon, Sam," Tron replied. "You slept for quite some time," he said, motioning for Sam to follow him. "Rez is lending us a light jet, which is apparently waiting for us on the roof," he said as he opened the door.

Loud music met their ears. Sam nodded, though he was somewhat put out by that. He didn't want to leave just yet… No, he had to work on restoring that sector, though… and he had duties in his world as well.

They took the elevator up this time, past the surface. It was a relatively short ride considering how far up they had to go. "Do you know how to pilot it? Last time it was Quorra who piloted," Sam said as they exited, looking upon the violet-glowing light jet.

"Yes, I can pilot it," Tron replied, looking away. Last time he had almost killed Sam… and Flynn and Quorra.

Sam noticed this and he shook his head, "Hey, forget the past, alright? Like I said, that wasn't you, it was Rinzler. Besides, in the end you helped us as Rinzler, even, so no harm done, move on, alright?" He said, putting a hand on Tron's shoulder, careful to avoid his circuits.

Tron nodded, "It's not that easy," he stated, heading to the jet. They both took their seats, and when the hatch closed, the circuits changed to a blue color.

The ride to the portal was quiet, neither Tron nor Sam talking. By the time they got there, Sam was ready to blurt any random topic just to break the silence. But there was no need, Tron did it. "We're here," he said as he landed the jet. The portal looked just as it had before- stairs leading up to the light, and a bridge across.

The hatch opened and Sam looked over at Tron. "I'll be back soon," he said, getting out of the jet. "I'll work on fixing that sector, and many other things…" He trailed off, watching Tron get out as well. They both headed to the portal, and Sam felt this weird sensation of wanting to do _something_ before he left. But he shoved that feeling away.

"Hey Tron, do me a favor… stop dwelling on the past. I know it's corny, but come on, we have a new future ahead of us, you know… I'm going to fix the Grid, I promise," Sam said, stopping right before the portal to say it. He had his disc in hand.

Tron looked up with a soft smile. "I know, Sam," he said as he pushed the User into the light to get him to go, fingers pressing onto one of the glowing circuits on Sam's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope ya'll enjoyed it! XD Reviews = Loved.

Anyway! :3 I also have another story idea brewing for Tron/Sam. *shoots self* Gosh, I just wanna finish one first but nooo, plot bunnies are evil. So I had this dream- weird, right?- and it totally inspired me to write an AU for those two. It would be very different, mind you. Might be post apocalypse/invasion of some sort, with superhumans... Well, we'll see! ;D


	5. Chapter 5: Nothing But Work

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Tron!

**A/N: **Here's Chapter five for ya'll! Be warned, it's short and somewhat uneventful. XD But necessary.

**Daikun the Time Sage-**Thanks for reviewing again! 8D It means a lot! Haha yes, circuit intimacy is lovely, isn't it? Though that's not all these two will be getting into. *giggles* And Eee! It makes me happy to think I'll already have a reader for that new story, if I ever manage to get to it. Lol this one is taking all my time, though not that I mind. Hehe It needs some TLC. XD

**CuzImBatman- **Lol! Nice pun, I approve. XD And don't worry, he will! Eventually. 8D Sam doesn't always give into his urges, but when he does, things gets heated. LOL. Aw man, it's too late for me to be doing this. Hyper as hell. Anyway, I'm glad my chapters leave you wanting more, that's a great sign! Thanks for reviewing! It seems I can count on you and Daikun to be awesome reviewers that make my day! 8D

Now, onto the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Nothing But Work<br>**

Sam found himself back in the basement of the arcade, and he fell to his knees instantly. The male let out a shaky breath as the remnants of that weird feeling passed through his body. Why had Tron done that…? On purpose or an accident? He couldn't figure it out… But, and Sam wasn't sure how he felt about admitting this, it had felt damn good!

He pushed himself up from the floor, looking at the clock. Two in the morning. Oh, just great. Sam hurriedly packed up and left the building, turning off the breaker and locking the door behind him. He found his Ducati where he left it and he made his way back to the house, his thoughts on nothing but the Grid.

When Sam parked the bike and walked into the door, he was greeted by a grumpy looking Quorra. "Quorra," Sam stated, surprised to see her awake. She, too, had work in the morning.

"You went to the Grid, didn't you?" She asked, raising a brow. Her tone indicated she was angry, though why, Sam wasn't sure. "You should have told me! What if you didn't make it to the portal or something, hmm?" She asked.

Sam shrugged, "I thought you would stop me… It's fine, though, I'm back, no big deal," Sam replied, dropping his bag onto the floor as he headed towards the kitchen. "The Grid… It's in rough shape," he stated, somber.

Quorra had been about to say something but his statement silenced her. Her eyes looked down and she frowned. "Oh… How so? How bad is it?" She asked, a bit hesitant.

"One sector is completely destroyed, a battle between the remnants of CLU's army and everyone else took place there… I, er, sort of promised a program I would rebuild it. So that's my project for the next few days," he said, reaching into the fridge and grabbing the milk. "Tron basically gave me a tour of the city, and CLU's followers are still fighting the rest of the city. It's crazy, but with me there, Rez and Tron seem to believe it will get back to normal eventually," Sam explained, forgetting that Quorra didn't really know of Rez and even Tron.

"Tron?!" Quorra asked, stunned. "Didn't he die? And wait… did you just say Rez?! Sam! You can't go around promising such things you might not be able to do! Now, explain this Tron and Rez business!" The black haired ISO protested, shaking her head.

"No, Tron is alive and well. He's…" Sam trailed off, then shook his head, "Actually, not so well. He blames everything that happened on himself, he feels really guilty. I'm trying to get him out of it, though. And Rez is a friend of his, a pretty interesting program that runs a club," Sam trailed off once again. "Wait, he said he knew you, actually," Sam said suddenly, remembering what Rez had said.

"Rez remembers me? Wow… I never had contact with him since the Purge, I wanted to keep us both safe… I can't believe he's still alive, that's great to hear!" Quorra seemed happy now, not at all annoyed with Sam. "But anyway, back to Tron… Do you really think you can trust him?"

Sam took a sip of the milk and nodded, "Tron is the best ally I have, Quorra," Sam stated, "Besides, he saved my life… I hit a light ribbon with the light cycle and he caught me before I had a bad landing," he explained. "Ah, anyway… Go get to sleep, I'm going to work a bit and then sleep some more," he said, heading into the living room.

Quorra frowned, "I can help, you know," she said, following him. The female ISO had a new hope, now that a friend of hers was alive.

"This is something I have to do, Quorra. Tron told me that if I'm going to rebuild the Grid, I need to do it with my own style of coding, make my own signature now," Sam replied, sitting at his computer.

Quorra sighed, "Alright, fine, but remember, you need to get up tomorrow for work, too. Dillinger Jr will jump at the chance to take over a board meeting, you know," she said, turning and heading to her room with a yawn.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I know," he replied. Sam turned on the computer as he sat down, mind wandering, mostly towards the chat he had with Rez. After a few minutes, Sam shook out of his thoughts and logged onto his computer, deciding that before he began, he needed to do a little research, first.

Sam leaned back in his chair, inspecting his work that was displayed on the screen. He had two windows open, one depicting a 3D model of the new sector of Tron City, and the second showing the code. It took him three days to do it, though it only took him that long because he had to work those days as well.

It was very tiring, to say the least. He could use some stress relief, maybe hit a bar and have a few drinks with Quorra. And while a week ago that would have sounded great, it didn't appeal to him much. He'd rather head to the Grid and hit up Rez's club and try some of those drinks of his with Tron. Now _that_ appealed to him. And that thought worried him.

Because it wasn't the idea of drinking that appealed to him. It was being with Tron that did. It scared him that he felt that way. Was it just because Tron was one of his childhood heroes? Sam wished that was the case but he had to admit it wasn't. It was something more, and Sam tried to avoid thinking of it because it was just _weird._

Sam nodded at the screen for no reason, wondering how the Grid was doing, anyway. He was probably overdue for a visit, but he really wanted to rebuild this sector first, though it was nearly done. The male leaned forward once more and began to type in algorithms and codes, wanting to make this sector as great as possible. It would be _his_ sector, his first one completely made by him.

Sam's eyes lingered on one string of code, wondering for a moment if he should make a tower or not. He decided he would and did just that, finishing out the code for the tower. Next on his list was housing. Programs needed to live somewhere, and as he already had apartments, he kind of wanted to make a few houses as well. Perhaps one could be his when he was there, though Tron might not like that because it would be easy to find.

With a grin, Sam did it anyway, deciding to make some houses in the sector with a 'square' in the center of the sector housing a park of sorts. He was trying to figure out if he could make a digital version of a tree, or grass, or anything that makes a park well, a park.

Footsteps sounded behind him and a voice said, "You might want to fix that typo," a finger pointed to a Q, where it was supposed to be an 'A'. It was Quorra. "And you know, you've been at it for three days, I think it's good enough… We should hit up Charlie's! I could use a drink," Quorra suggested, a smile lighting up her face.

Sam fixed the typo, "Thanks," he said simply. He listened to her and he shook his head, "Good enough is not enough… It's my first sector, Quorra, it has to be perfect," Sam chuckled. She suggested Charlie's bar… and while he had thought about it earlier, he'd much rather go to the Grid. "I'll pass on Charlie's, I'm going to finish this up and head back to the Grid. You're more than welcome to come, you know," Sam suggested. "I'm sure Rez would love to see you," he said.

Quorra frowned. "You know, your father regretted not spending more time in this world," she said simply, shaking her head. The girl sighed, "I do want to see Rez, but at the same time I don't want to go back. I don't want to get attached to Rez again and not be able to come back here without him," she said simply, turning and sitting on the couch.

Sam nodded. He understood, "But you can visit him every day," he suggested, giving a shrug. He wouldn't push Quorra into it, though. "Anyway, I'm sorry, Quorra," Sam said, about not going to the bar with her.

Quorra shrugged, "I'll get used to it," Quorra replied, "I can always go on my own and meet a handsome guy, anyway!" She chirped, a chuckle escaping her mouth after wards. "I might want to go with you eventually… But until then," she trailed off, giving a shrug.

Sam grinned at that as he typed out some codes. He'd wait on the park area for now, because he needed to ask Tron if that would be possible or if his dad ever tried it.

He saved the code onto the microchip. This held the outlines for his own sector of Tron City. Sam turned in the chair and nodded to Quorra, "I'm going to head out, sure you don't want to join me?" He asked, tilting his head.

Quorra nodded, "Yep, though if you're not back in a day, I'll have to open the portal for you," she said, nodding. "And I'll be very angry if I have to," the girl warned.

Sam laughed, "Alright, alright," he nodded, grabbing a few things as he stood. "Don't get yourself into trouble," he said to the ISO.

"I should say the same to you, Sam," Quorra retorted.

Sam nodded and waved as he walked out of the door and towards the Ducati parked in the driveway. If everything worked right, he should have a neighborhood just like this one in the sector, though a little smaller. He got onto the Ducati and started the engine, revving it twice before he turned it around and pulled into the street.

It was a cold night as Sam rode towards the old section of the city, where the arcade was. As he drove, Sam began to wonder if there was a way they could open the portal from the inside. There had to be some way to do it… And that would allow him to stay for as long as he wanted, which was a nice thought.

It was all a matter of coding, in his opinion. If he did it right, then maybe it was possible. Sam parked the Ducati by the light pole and hopped off, excitement coursing through his veins. He would enter the code into the computer, then load it once he was in the Grid…

Sam went through the usual routine of switching on the breaker and heading down to the basement, doing just as he thought, putting the disc into the computer and loading it on, typing in a few things. He went and plugged in the laser, then sat in the chair and entered in the codes to activate it.

Within seconds, Sam was back in the Grid. He grinned, immediately standing and heading out the door, up the stairs and through the door to the outside. There was no Tron waiting for him this time. Which was odd, in a way. He had expected the program to be there waiting…

Sam knelt down and created a baton, something he could easily do now. He picked it up and pulled it apart, a light cycle rezzing beneath him. Sam wondered if Tron was with Rez, at the club. He was pretty sure he could get himself there on his own, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

Sam kicked off the ground, speeding down the road towards the sector where Rez's club resided. He could see a couple of orange programs watching him go by, and he kept alert, looking for possible enemies. As he entered into a User-friendly sector, he relaxed a bit but didn't let his guard down.

Within a few minutes he pulled in front of the building that held Rez's club. Looking at the building, he derezzed the light cycle and got off and grabbed the baton. Sam walked into the building, into the elevator, and pressed the button to bring him to the club. The User kept getting this weird vibe, though, that something was wrong.

The male walked into the hallway when the elevator stopped and saw Byte standing by the door. That was normal, at least. "No Tron, this time, huh?" Byte asked, raising a brow. Sam ignored him as he walked into the club, through the double doors. Everything was normal, there were dancing programs, drunk programs, the DJs, Rez behind the counter of the bar. Though he didn't see Tron anywhere. That was unsettling.

Sam headed to the bar, taking a seat on the stool. "Hey, Rez," Sam said as he appeared across from him. "Uh, where's Tron?" He asked, curious.

Rez blinked in surprise, "Wait," he said, looking around, "He's not with you? He saw the portal open and left to go to you, he wasn't there?" he asked, voice taking on a worried tone.

Sam stood, "No, he wasn't there… I didn't see him at all, nor any other light cycle," he said, eyes narrowing. "Something must have happened to him," Sam hissed.

Rez frowned, this did not bode well. "Sam, just stay here and wait, we'll figure something out if he doesn't show up- hey! Sam! Wait, no, don't…. go," Rez sighed at the end, frowning. Just like a User to get up and leave, charge in without knowing or having a plan in mind. Great.

Just what had happened to Tron?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Short chapter, sorry! :3 But man, I'm like, on a writing high for this story tonight. Cranked out Chapter 12 and now most of 13! 8D Woo! It's because I just played through all of Tron Evolution once again. Gah, Anon = love. ;w;

Anyway! Reviews are loved! They also give me writing highs! :3


	6. Chapter 6: Celebration

**Chapter Rating: T  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Tron!

**A/N: **Longest chapter yet. :3

**Daikun the Time Sage- **Hahaha XD I'll take it as a compliment that I'm getting you addicted to fanfiction again. There's nothing wrong with that, especially if you have free time! 8D Glad you love my fic. :3 Makes me all happy inside! Hehe  
><strong>CuzImBatman-<strong> Lol! I do that too, though most of the time none of the fics I'm following have updated. ;w; So then the next best thing is for me to write. XD Hehe Thanks for reviewing! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Celebration<br>**

Sam ignored Rez as he got up to leave, heading back towards the door he just went through. He needed to find Tron, if something happened it would be his fault… sort of. No, he _would_ blame himself. Tron went to get _him_ after all.

As Sam left and rounded the corner, he collided right into a solid body, knocking both figures to the floor, with Sam sprawled on top. He blinked, seeing yellow circuits beneath him and he tensed- Byte. "Sorry, didn't mean to bump-"

Byte grinned, "Didn't expect this from you, Sam," the program said, a hand trailing down one of Sam's circuits, sending an unexpected static surge through Sam's body, causing him to shiver. "But hey, if you're _that_ eager, then by all means," Byte smirked.

Sam suddenly felt himself tugged up to his feet and he had to lean on the program that had helped him for support.

"If I ever see you touch him again, you're derezzed, Byte," a very familiar and welcomed voice hissed. Funny how he sounded a lot like Rinzler when angered and that oddly comforted Sam.

"Tron, where were you?" Sam asked once he finally felt that feeling leave him. "You had me and Rez worried for a whole minute and a half," he said with a small smirk.

Tron moved his glare from Byte, who was pushing himself up and moving away from Tron, to Sam, and it softened. "I noticed you weren't at the arrival point, so I figured you came back here," he said simply, letting Sam go.

Sam was able to stand under his own weight again and nodded. "Oh, and thanks.." He muttered, glaring towards Byte as well. He turned and headed back into the club, scowling slightly.

"Sam, you need to be careful since you're not used to having circuits," Tron said as they walked towards the bar. "Programs aren't as affected by it as you are, since, well, we've had them all of our existence," he said.

"I know, I know… I wasn't really focusing on where I was going, I was focusing on what had happened to _you,_ anyway," Sam snapped, sitting on one of the stools. "Sorry, just frustrated. That Byte program is a sleaze, Rez, you should get rid of him," he stated when the violet program came over.

"Good to see you well Tron, you had us worried," Rez said simply, then looked at Sam. He smirked, "Ah, him, yes… Well, I know how he is, but he's quite a skilled warrior, and if anything happens he's quite useful," He admitted. "Doesn't look it at all, though, so I guess that's the good thing," Rez chuckled.

"Out of curiosity, what did he do to get you so riled, Sam?" Rez then asked.

Sam flushed a bit, looking away, "Nothing. I ran into him-"

"And he took advantage of Sam," Tron finished, and Rez nodded in understanding.

"Figures, just be careful around him," Rez said as he fixed them some drinks. He handed two blue drinks to Sam and Tron, and Sam stared at it, deciding to voice something he had been wondering for awhile.

"Rez, what's with the different colors? Do they all taste the same or…?" Sam asked, curious as he sipped the blue energy. His circuitry glowed a little brighter and then dimmed again. He could feel energy fill his body, flow through his circuits. He wished there was stuff like this in his world. He felt refreshed, as if he didn't need to sleep for a few days- though that was obviously a lie.

"They have different affects, actually, and they taste different too," Rez began, leaning on the bar. "The blue one you have is pure energy, it tastes a bit tangy, right?" He got a nod in response and he grinned. "The green one is for stress relief, pretty much, I guess it is equivalent to alcohol in your world," the program explained, and Sam wondered how he knew of that. "The violet one is my own little creation, hence why it is violet," he began, and Sam got the feeling he knew what it might be, "it basically acts like a stimulant, for programs at least, I'm not sure how it will affect you," he said, tilting his head. Rez motioned to a few of the back couches where programs were lounging, violet energy shining in their glasses on the table, abandoned for now while the programs acted upon the urges it stimulated.

Sam blinked, "So never give me one of those, Rez, since we don't know what it'll do to me," he said a bit hesitantly. He looked back and the look Rez gave him scared him. He was looking at him as if he was a guinea pig.

"I was hoping to test some on you, actually," he chuckled. Rez shook hishead, "No, Tron, I'm not serious… I know it's dangerous… I'd only do it if Sam gave me permission, anyway, and I'm not _that_ bad," the program said. He pointed to a yellow drink, now, "The yellow drink is interesting, I won't let you have that one… It makes a program forget the day's events… It's helpful for programs without purposes, or programs that lost someone, and so on…" he said, then, "And finally, there's the red drink. The red one is a relaxant, kind of lulls you to sleep," Rez finished.

Sam nodded, "Wow, that's interesting… I didn't think there were so many different types, or that they had different effects," he mumbled.

Rez nodded, "Yep, though a warning, the color is the main sign, because it _is_ possible to make them misleading, so be wary of what you're drinking," he warned, fixing a drink for a yellow program to their right.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I understand," he said, glancing around. It was different on the Grid. Programs here obviously did not pay attention to gender as much as their world, because over in the corner there were a few guy couples.

He glanced to his left at Tron, who was sipping at a blue drink, watching the crowd. He had obviously paid attention to their conversation, but he seemed to like watching the programs, which made Sam smirk a bit. Was he envious?

"You should have one of those green drinks, Tron, lighten up a little and go dance," Sam suddenly suggested. He watched Tron cough into his drink and was even more amused. Touchy subject? He found one.

"No, I wouldn't do that, I cannot dance, and besides, I'm a security program, my main priority is to protect-"

Sam sighed, "Yeah, I get that, but still, some times all work and no play is boring. I mean, really… It's not that hard, and when you're drunk, the dancing thing comes naturally," Sam replied, chuckling. "It was just a suggestion, you had this look on your face while you watched them," he said.

Tron frowned, "Drunk? Flynn told me of that, told most programs about that, including Rez… That does not seem like something I would do, though," Tron replied, a bit stiffly.

Sam nodded along, a grin on his face. It was hard to picture Tron drunk… Oh well, it was a thought… He sat up, "Right, well, back to why I'm here again… I finished the coding for that sector, I was going to begin the process here in the Grid…" He trailed off as he looked at Tron.

Tron blinked and nodded, "Ah, yes… Noda has asked about you, she said all the programs are excited now, and it has changed for the better already," he said with a smile, "You're doing a great job, Sam," he said.

Sam blinked, "You've seen Noda, huh?" He paused, flushing a little at the compliment, "Ah, thanks… I'm trying," he said simply, swirling the blue drink in his hand. He wanted so badly to try one of the green ones, but not now. "Hey, I meant to ask. I know my dad told you a lot of stuff… Did he ever mention creating trees here? Or parks?" He asked, curious.

Tron looked over at him, "Yes, I visit the sector now, and she checks in," he said, and nodded. "Yes, Flynn said something about that, but he never got around to making them. He had told me many things about them, and I have to admit, I would like to see one," Tron explained, "A tree, that is… Or a park, it sounds… nice," Tron smiled, thoughtful.

Sam nodded, "I left a space open in my plans for the sector for one, though I'm not sure how to go about making it, I'll figure it out eventually, I guess, but I could use your help, too," the User said, sipping the blue energy. His circuits glowed bright as the drink made its way through his system, then dimmed again.

"Of course, though I don't know much about trees or parks, but I would be glad to help," Tron replied, finishing up his drink. "Did you want to begin rectifying sector two?" He asked suddenly.

Sam blinked, "Oh, right… Huh, sector two? I think it needs a new name, and I'll come up with one soon," he replied with a chuckle. He downed the rest of the drink, glowing brightly as he followed Tron through the crowd. "You know, I also want to see if there's a way to open the portal from this side, it would be great if I could, after all…" He said, and he practically bumped into Tron because he stopped suddenly.

"That also has its dangers… Programs could get into your world," Tron replied, a frown on his face. "Flynn was thinking the same thing, but before he could do anything, CLU betrayed us… And CLU had wanted to get to the User's world…" He sighed, bad memories obviously flooding into Tron's head. They continued moving, finally reaching the elevator.

"A portal only I could open, then," Sam suggested, shrugging. "I'm not sure, I'll look into it though. I think it's a good idea, then I don't have to worry about getting trapped in here," he said, looking at Tron, "though I'm not sure if I'd mind, since there's really nothing for me at home, besides ENCOM."

Tron nodded, "That's important though, as it is your father's company," he replied as the elevator dinged when they reached the surface. "Let's get moving, I think Noda and her friends have waited long enough," Tron said as they rezzed their light cycles beneath them and sped off.

* * *

><p>Sam knelt down on the ground, placing both hands on the ground and closing his eyes. He had loaded the code in, so it would be somewhere, he just had to find it and activate it… Ah, there. Sam opened his eyes and saw something akin to a keyboard on the ground, glowing blue. He hit a few keys and hit enter, then stood as the keyboard disappeared.<p>

"There, the code is activated, it will start rebuilding itself…" Sam trailed off and grinned, it was working. Off in the distance they could see a building completely derezz and then beginning to build itself from the bottom up, pixels of code joining together to create the building. All around them it began to do that as well, though the process was slow and would take quite awhile to complete.

Noda gasped, "Amazing…" She murmured, eyes wide. They had evacuated the sector for now, and they would be able to move back in once it completely finished. "You truly _are_ our Savior, Sam Flynn," the program said, awe in her voice.

Sam shook his head, he wasn't used to being called that. But Tron had told him to accept it, since that was his title now. "I think this is cause for some celebration at Rez's club," he smirked, glancing sideways at Tron, then to Noda. "You should come as well, Noda," he nodded. "Oh, and before I forget, I created houses for this sector too, not just apartments. One of the houses across from the future park, though, will be mine. You can't tell anybody this, alright Noda? I'm trusting you not to, I can't have my residence easily known," he said, nodding.

Noda nodded, "Of course, I will not tell anybody," she said, serious. "As for celebration, I agree… I think it is as well… You've rebuilt our home, after all!" She smiled.

Sam grinned, "Good, then its decided," he handed Noda a baton, his extra one. "We'll go celebrate," he pulled apart the baton and the light cycle formed under him. Noda followed suit and Sam turned to see Tron still watching the sector rebuild. "Tron?"

"Ah, yes," Tron said, turning, "Sorry," he said simply, and Sam wondered what he had been thinking about. Within seconds, they were speeding off and Sam couldn't wonder about that and he had to focus on where they were going. For some reason, he was getting tired… Was rebuilding the sector taking energy out of him even though he only had to activate it?

Once they reached the user-friendly sector, Sam relaxed. They pulled in front of the usual building, getting off their light cycles almost in sync. "Hey, Tron, I thought of something… When I'm here, would you mind, er… How to put this, training me? You know, to fight better?" He asked, blinking and wondering if he would accept.

Tron nodded, "I think that is a great idea… Flynn never asked that, and I think it is something that would have helped that time… So yes," he nodded as they got into the elevator, Noda staying quiet. "When do you want to start?" Tron asked, curious.

Sam smirked- good. He'd be a kick ass fighter in no time! "Hell, now would be awesome," Sam replied, thinking.

Tron chuckled, "And here I thought you wanted to celebrate, but if you want to train now then that's fine," he nodded in agreement.

"We'll still celebrate, but after," Sam nodded, laughing as well. They reached the club level and they told Noda where to go. They would go to the roof, where it was most spacious to practice. "Hey, Tron… how can you use two discs?" He suddenly asked.

Tron looked at him, then shrugged. "I took it from a program when I first fought C.L.U's programs to protect Flynn… For some reason it did not harm me, and I'm not sure why. But I think it has to do with my code, as a security program. I was able to use whatever means necessary to protect Flynn, including stealing a disc and using it as my own as well," he said, "and since then, I have been able to," Tron explained.

Sam nodded, "Makes sense," he agreed. They reached the top level and got out, Sam wondering how this would go over. "Don't take it easy on me, alright?" He said grinning.

Tron blinked, "Very well, though I refuse to harm you at all," he replied, shaking his head. He pulled out his disc, "First lesson, and I will use only one disc, is knowing when to throw your disc and when to use it in close combat," Tron began, walking closer to Sam. "If you're fighting a group of programs, it's best to always have your disc in your hands, so you can deflect other discs. If you're fighting one on one, then observe their style of fighting, if they throw their disc a lot, time it right and you can attack them before they get theirs back. It's all a matter of observation and judgment," he nodded.

Sam nodded as well, "Yeah, I understand that part," he replied, holding his disc in his hand as well.

"Good. That's the most important one, and now let's have a mock fight, I want to see what you already know," Tron said, falling into a stance.

Sam shivered slightly, since the stance was the one Rinzler took often. He fell into his own stance and nodded, ready to fight. He waited, and then Tron suddenly leapt into action, quite literally. He had jumped at Sam, thrusting his disc at him, and Sam raised his own to block. He sidestepped, instead of moving backwards like he usually would, and swiped at Tron, who simply ducked and swung his leg out to trip Sam.

Sam had been anticipating that and jumped away, throwing his disc at the security program.

Tron deflected it and threw his own, which Sam dodged just in time, not all that graceful about it. He caught his disc when it came back and charged at Tron, who hadn't gotten his disc back. He lashed out, only to have Tron dodge him and grab his wrist, pulling him forward. Sam was slammed to the ground, and Tron caught his disc, pinning him with it to his neck. Sam was panting slightly, Tron hadn't broke a sweat.

"Damn," Sam muttered, "I knew you were good but really? You're on a totally different level," he sighed.

Tron chuckled, letting Sam up. "Yes, but I've been around for a long time," he pointed out, "And I am programmed for this, as a security program," he said, smiling slightly. "I have an advantage because of that…" He waved it off though, "You fought well and you used your brain, that's good. Never get over confident though, even though I didn't have my disc, I could still physically dodge you and fight hand to hand. Be wary of that," he advised.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, makes sense," he said with a sigh. "Let's go again," he said, taking a stance. Tron nodded.

This was the eighth time Sam found himself pinned under Tron, only this time Tron was panting too. Sam kept his breathing steady, or tried to, but then he began to chuckle. "I got you to break a sweat, at least!" He said.

Tron nodded, letting out a laugh himself. He rolled off Sam into a sitting position, "Yes, I'm quite tired for once. You learn quickly, and improved a great deal already," he said, looking up at the dark sky. "That was a very good fight, Sam," he said, nodding. "I'd say you can take on most programs now, though don't get over confident," he warned again.

Sam grinned, still sprawled out on the ground. He was tired as hell, but happy. It actually was fun to train with Tron, and just by watching and copying the program he had learned a lot. "Thanks," he said, flushing at the compliments. The User pushed himself up off the ground, then slowly got to his feet. "We should head back to the club; I'm worried they began celebrating without us!" He said with a laugh. He held a hand out to help Tron up and Tron accepted, pulling himself up.

They headed to the elevator, both still breathing heavily. "You know, I think after a few more sessions of this I'll be able to jump through the air like you!" Sam joked, grinning.

Tron smirked, "If you can, you deserve a medal of some sort, as I have not met a program who can do so," he said simply, grinning in amusement.

The elevator came and they stepped in, heading down to the basement where the club was. They had a comfortable silence between them, and Sam closed his eyes. "I think I'm going to have both a blue and green drink, I'm beat…" He murmured, almost to himself.

Tron looked at him, "I don't know if you should have a green one," he replied, a frown on his face. "I have a feeling it will be more potent for you," he said.

Sam shrugged, "Hey, I'm twenty-eight; I can handle my alcohol pretty well. Besides, I haven't gotten drunk in a long time, I think I can handle _one_ drink," he said, grinning. Tron still looked a bit worried, but he said nothing more. "You should unwind too, after training like that… I think it'll do you some good to lose some stress, you know," Sam said, watching Tron who merely shrugged.

They got to the club and Sam immediately headed to the bar where Noda and Rez were chatting. The club was crowded tonight, with programs from Noda's sector as well. Sam took a seat next to Rez, "Hey Rez! Can I have a blue and green drink?" he asked, grinning. "Hey, Tron could use a green one too…" He whispered, and Rez chuckled.

"Are you kidding? Getting Tron to have one is impossible," Rez shook his head, glancing at Sam then to Tron who was just now making his way to them. "But… He _does_ look tired and tense from that _practicing_ you two did, so you know… I'll make a special drink," he chuckled, though it sounded somewhat evil.

Sam shrugged, "Alright, sounds good," he grinned. He accepted the blue one that Rez had fixed him and downed it at once, feeling energy rushing through his circuits and reviving him a little. "Training with that guy is tiring, though I was able to wear him down a bit too," he said, proud of himself.

"Really? That's a feat, you should be proud of yourself," Rez nodded, putting a green one in front of Sam. "Wait a bit for the blue one to settle before you have that, alright?" he warned. The program then began fixing Tron's drink. "So other than being tiring, how did it go?" he asked.

Sam shrugged, "Pretty well, I learned a lot… Improved a lot, or so Tron says," he said, nodding. He stared at the neon green energy and swirled it around. "No matter what, it always ended with Tron pinning me, sadly," he sighed, "I didn't win once," he said.

Rez suddenly laughed, "Oh, did he now… _Interesting,_ since Tron isn't the type to pin others.. He doesn't need to, after all," he said, amused. Sam watched as he poured the green energy into the cup, but then he also saw him drop something into it, causing it to flicker and then turn blue.

"Woah… You're tricking him?" Sam asked, raising a brow. His surprise faded and he grinned, "You're evil, aren't you, Rez?" He laughed.

Rez shrugged, "Hey, I'm a really good judge at what type of drink a program needs, and looking at Tron now, he needs to relax," he smiled. Tron sat down on a stool, next to Sam just as Rez finished whispering.

"Perfect timing, you already have one ready for me," he said, accepting the glass. He eyed Sam's green one and shook his head, "I was serious about you not having one…" He said.

"Nah, I'll be fine… Besides, Tron, this is celebration time, remember? Who the hell cares? I want to have some fun, I haven't in a really long time," Sam replied, then held his glass up. "Cheers?" He clinked his against Tron's and took a sip.

It tasted really good, better than any alcoholic drink back home. He couldn't place it, all he knew was that the drink tasted great and it was already making him feel a buzz. His circuits glowed a bit brighter, not as bright as the pure energy drink, but it didn't dim. "This stuff is good," he said, taking another sip.

Tron hadn't had any of his yet, and instead he was watching Sam disapprovingly. But Sam didn't care. And suddenly, all he wanted to do was dance. It was the music, he lost focus due to the drink and now he was a victim of the DJ. Oh well, this was a celebration, after all!

He got up and headed over to the crowd of programs, finding himself a siren mixed in with the crowd and dancing up to her, the music perfect for any type of dancing.

Rez chuckled at Tron's expression, "Hey, let him enjoy himself for once. All he knows of the Grid so far is serious and dull, this will show him more, open up more doors. Lighten up, buddy," Rez commented, patting Tron's shoulder. "Noda, you should go have fun, too! Time to celebrate!" he said, heading out from the counter and towards the MP3s.

Tron sat up a bit when Sam disappeared from his view. He didn't trust any of these programs, no matter how far gone they were. He stood, downing the drink he had and not realizing that it wasn't the typical blue drink. But as he walked towards the crowd of programs, he began to realize it. _Damn, Rez…_ He thought, though he was able to handle it a lot better than Sam had.

Sam was all smiles as he danced, his mind a haze from the drink. Besides, the siren he was currently dancing with was really good… He let out a gasp when the siren trailed her fingers down one of his circuits on his chest, the white glow getting brighter. His mind was too hazy to even think about it. "You know what you want, don't you…" He chuckled, his body moving on its own as he danced closer to her.

Suddenly, though, he felt another hand on his shoulder, pulling him away, "She's bad news," He heard a voice say in his ear, and he shivered. Just the sound of his voice put Sam on edge. Sam turned around so he could look at Tron, and he noticed that the security program was glaring towards the Siren, who obviously knew when to give up as she had walked away with a pout, finding another victim.

Sam grinned, "Bad news, huh? You're bad news, but in a good way," he laughed, and suddenly his hand was moving on its own, fingers caressing one of the circuits on Tron's chest, causing the program to inhale sharply and lose focus. Just those few seconds were enough for the music to take hold of him, the drink in his system causing him to have a hard time regaining that little bit of focus needed to break free from the music.

And just like that, Tron's serious façade crashed, and Sam took advantage of what he caused, pushing Tron with him back into the crowd of programs, dancing as if his life depended on it.

Rez whistled, "Wow, never thought I'd see the day when Tron danced," he said, looking at Noda who had come back for a drink. "Sam has quite the talent for having Tron do stuff he's not accustomed to," he laughed, filling up the glass for Noda, who nodded.

"Sam is unique, even as a User," she said, nodding. The girl sipped the drink and wandered back to the crowd to dance as well.

Rez nodded, "Hm, I guess he is," he murmured, though so was Tron. He was able to do things his programming usually wouldn't allow him to do. It was somewhat odd, and he had been doing his research. But seeing as how this little 'celebration' of Sam's was going so well, he didn't want to ruin it.

The music changed to something more to Sam's taste, and he grinned, "Now let me show you how we dance in my world," he said, moving closer to Tron to grind up against him, watching the program's face flicker with surprise and something else that Sam couldn't place. But he didn't care enough at the moment. Everything was great, the music, atmosphere, the drinks… Dancing with Tron.

He felt fingers ghost down his arm and Sam let out a small gasp, bringing his own hand up for revenge, fingers tracing the four circuits on his chest that made a 'T'. He could feel Tron shiver against him as their bodies moved to the music, the power of the MP3s controlling them.

Sam felt so good right now. It was as if he had one of Rez's violet drinks. He continued to move against the security program, unable to stop himself even if he wanted to. But as soon as it had started, Sam suddenly felt loss of contact. Tron had stepped back and away from Sam.

Something snapped Tron's focus back, and he glanced around, aware of his surroundings again. Tron didn't know how he got his focus back, but he was thankful, he had almost lost all control. The program grabbed Sam before he lost sight of him and pulled him along through the crowd, deciding to call it an end to the User's partying. It was dangerous with all different types of programs out there…

He finally got them to the back room, where the music didn't have control over them and he let out a breath. "Sam, you need to rest," he said, moving Sam to the bed and pushing him to sit on it. "Rest, alright? You're drunk, it's dangerous for you out there," he said.

None of the words registered. Sam grinned suddenly, "Trying to get me in bed already? I'm not done celebrating yet," he said, standing and leaning on Tron heavily, fingers pressing against his circuits once more.

Tron's eyes widened and he immediately grabbed Sam's wrist and pushed the User back down to the bed. "No," he said seriously, somewhat harsh, "you're done celebrating," he said, and Sam blinked in surprise at the programs tone. Tron turned and walked out the door, leaving Sam alone. But not for long, as he came back, a red drink in his hand. He walked over to Sam, "Here, drink this," he said, taking Sam's chin and tilting his head back a bit.

"It's not the green one," Sam muttered, though he didn't register what the red drink caused. He drank it anyway, and the drink took affect almost immediately. Sam leaned back again, eyes closing half way as he struggled to stay awake. "Damn, Tron.. You're such a buzz kill…" Was the last thing Sam said before he fell asleep.

Tron watched Sam for a minute to make sure he was asleep, then let out a heavy sigh, shoulders slouching a bit. He made his way to the door, closing it behind him as he sat at the bar, handing Rez the empty glass.

"I'm guessing you got him to sleep?" he asked, curious. "I didn't think the drink would affect him like that, it's very strong to Users, I guess," he said, though he was still grinning. "You know, Tron… you looked like you were enjoying yourself quite a bit out there, what snapped you into focus like that?"

Tron scowled, "Rez, never give me one of those drinks again, got it?" He said simply, "I…" Tron grit his teeth, "I don't like losing control of myself like that, no matter what causes it," he said, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair.

Rez shrugged, "You know, sometimes losing control, especially in that situation, isn't such a bad thing… Hehe, so many programs would wish to be in your position… Not everybody is as lucky as you are to attract the attention of a User, in _that_ regard," he said, cleaning out one of the glasses.

Tron frowned, "_Rez,_" he said, warning in his tone, "he's Flynn's son," he said, then added, "and he was drunk," he shook his head.

Rez nodded slowly, "And why are you saying that? As in you were supposed to protect him because he's Flynn's son and he's drunk, or he's off limits because of those two things?" he ducked away with a cackle, not wanting to deal with an angry Tron, leaving a red drink for him if he needed it.

Tron grabbed the drink and went back to the back room, sitting in one of the chairs. He squeezed the glass, careful not to break it, but still quite tightly. He repeated Rez's words in his mind, over and over. Why did things have to be so complicated? He downed the drink in his hand and tried to relax. Maybe he needed some rest, yes, that was it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**So I made a livejournal. You can find me at derezed . livejournal .com :3 I'll be posting the uncensored version of my fics there. Though, mind you, none of that has occurred just yet! Haha

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Tron _finally_ let loose, even if involuntarily. Shame he regained his focus. Hehe Until next time! Review and make me happyyyy! Haha


	7. Chapter 7: Taken

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Tron!

**A/N: **Gah! I'm so sorry I broke my updating every two days thing. ;w; I got way distracted by Skyrim and Miraak's sexiness. Gah, why must you kill the man!? DX Why can't you save him and recruit him or join him and take over the world! Fun!

Anyway. Ahem. Back to Tron. XD

**CuzImBatman**- Thanks for reviewing yet again! :3 And haha I know, I hate clubbing and dancing... but I enjoy writing it! Especially if a character gets drunk, you get to have them do OOC things! 8D *cheating* heheh. :3 Thanks for the error spot, I fixed it. And I'm sorry to say that I believe you'll have to wait awhile for that. ;w; Sorry hehe Thanks for reviewing!

**Daikun-** I'm just going to shorten it to Daikun, that alright? :3 Hehe yay! I have a livejournal stalker and I've not put anything there! XD Woo! Hehe glad you still enjoy the story! Thanks for reviewing!

If not for these two awesome reviewers, I don't think I'd have the drive to continue this. At least I know my story will be enjoyed by you guys! Much love for the support and reviews! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Taken<strong>

Sam woke up with a pounding headache, one the likes of which he had not had since the first time he got wasted, many years ago. He rolled onto his back, hand rising to his temple, massaging it gently. The only thing going for him now was that he was comfy and warm.

But then he opened his eyes and saw something that made his heart almost stop. An arm over his stomach. He followed the arm and who it belonged to, finally seeing Tron's face not too far from his. He gulped- how… had this happened? They still had their body suits and armor on, right? Yes, good… He blushed a bit, looking back at the arm. Memories began to come back from last night.

He had the green drink… and he was dancing with a Siren who was causing all sorts of pleasures… But then Tron had stopped her and pulled him away… And oh god. Sam blushed again, he had… _grinded_ with Tron. That was like sex on the dance floor… What had he been thinking!? Obviously nothing, since he had done that. But Tron had looked… no, stop those thoughts.

Sam glanced back at Tron, though he was surprised. If he listened closely, Tron wasn't snoring or anything but… he was purring. Or well, it seemed like a mechanical purr. It sounded like Rinzler, though quieter. And he found it comforting to listen to. His eyelids began to drift downward once again, and he found himself asleep once more.

It wasn't until a little bit later when Sam woke up again. Nothing had changed, except the fact that Tron was now closer. The headache was gone, and Sam sat up a bit, careful not to wake the security program, since he rarely slept anyway.

He looked at the program again and he smiled, he looked very peaceful when sleeping. He didn't look tense or serious, he was completely at ease. Sam stood up, slowly removing himself from Tron's grip and stretched. But then he began wondering, why had Tron slept with him in the first place? Oh well…

The twenty eight year old could see a blue energy drink waiting for him on the table with a note. He tilted his head, curious. The User walked over to it and picked up the note. It was from Rez. _'Thought you might want some energy when you wake up. ;)'_

Sam shook his head. What the hell did he think they did!? He grabbed the drink and walked towards the door, leaving the room and going to the club. Rez was currently escorting some programs out of the bar- they were orange programs, and they seemed _really_ drunk. Once he was done, he headed back to the bar and that's when Sam went over. "What do you think we did?" He asked, sitting down.

"Oh.. Nothing~ I thought you'd just be groggy," Rez said with a smile. "Have a nice sleep? Last I checked, you two looked quite comfortable," he said, cackling.

Sam blushed- he had checked up on them? "Ah, yeah… slept well," he muttered, looking away. That was embarrassing, that he had seen them sleeping together when he checked on them. Wait… had he seen them dance!?

"Mmhm, I'm sure you did," Rez nodded, sliding a yellow drink to a depressed looking green program. He took it in one swig. "You know, you were quite entertaining last night, with the drink in your system. Though I'm pretty damn sure Tron will never let me give you another one," he laughed.

Sam frowned, "Was I really that bad? I mean, if I recall correctly, it was pretty fun," Sam murmured, thoughts going back to dancing with Tron. If you could call that dancing. He blushed in remembrance, circuits flaring.

Rez chuckled, "Bad as in getting you off the dance floor and into bed, yes," he said, shaking his head. There was silence, but then he abruptly blurted out, "You fancy Tron, don't you?"

Sam was caught off guard by the question. He blushed a bright red, staring at him like a deer in headlights. "Ah…"

"You do," Rez nodded, judging by just the way he acted. "He's lucky then, not many programs get the opportunity to be with a User," he said with a grin, "Actually, to be honest, none have…" he trailed off. With a thoughtful smile, he leaned back, "Though I'm not quite sure what Tron feels, so you'll have to figure that out on your own, kiddo," Rez said, then continued, "Let me know if you ever want me to slip Tron one of my violet drinks~" he winked.

"Rez!" Sam blushed, watching him escape with a cackle. Damn, he was such a nosy program! What was his purpose, anyway!? To but into others' personal lives!? He glanced back at the door to the back room where Tron was sleeping. What was he going to do with himself? Did he really like Tron? Like… _that?_ Tron was a program, a security program to be exact- practically a firewall. How would that even work? It wouldn't...

But still, he couldn't exactly deny that he felt _something_ for the guy, especially with how last night had gone. If Tron hadn't snapped out of it, would they have gone a bit further? Sam distinctly remembered the urge to kiss him, and he had been about to if he remembered correctly. Sam never knew going back to the Grid would involve _this._ He stood back up with his drink in hand and went back into the room. He sat at the table, looking at Tron. He sat there for a while, thinking as he sipped his drink.

Suddenly the low purring sound stopped. Sam looked up, then over towards the bed where he could see Tron's circuits glowing brighter as he woke up. "Morning, sunshine," Sam said, grinning. He didn't want anything different between them… so he acted normal.

Tron blinked at Sam as he woke up, vaguely registering that he was on the bed. Had… he slept with Sam? Last he remembered he was on the chair… Odd. The program sat up and stood, stretching a bit. Did Sam remember what he did last night? Probably not, seeing how badly he had been affected by the drink. He most likely didn't remember a thing, and that was good. It was embarrassing after all.

"Good morning, Sam…" He replied, moving over towards the table as well. "Do you want to check up on the sector?" Tron asked, looking over towards the User.

Sam nodded, "Sure that sounds like a plan… I still have to come up with a name for it, though," he said, standing up as well. He wondered if Noda was still in the club celebrating, or if she had gone back to the sector.

"Ah! I got it, I know what to name the sector," Sam said suddenly as they exited the elevator. "I'll eventually have that park there, so from now on we'll call that sector 'Park Place,'" he said, nodding firmly. The park would be the main attraction of the sector, once he got the codes figured out for it.

Tron nodded, "Park Place, huh? It's very unique, nothing at all like the rest of the grid. I think it's a very good name," he said, light cycle rezzing beneath him as they drove off towards the new Park Place sector. Sam was excited to see how far along the rebuilding was going.

And he was surprised when they got there. It was done. New buildings stood where rubble once was. Everything was clean and new, and everything looked sleek, just as he had planned it. The buildings glowed with circuits. Sam slowed the light cycle as they passed the large square where the park would be. He was determined to make that damn park now.

And then he saw it. A replica of the home back in his world. He pulled the light cycle up in front of it and observed the house from the outside. It was the same thing… It was perfect, and he was sure that inside he would find the same things as well. "This is awesome," Sam said to no one in particular. Tron heard him, though.

"This sector is spectacular, nothing like what I've seen before… It's very unique and I'm sure many programs will want to live here or open up businesses of some sort," Tron commented, looking to where Sam was. "I'm assuming this is going to be your residence," he said, tilting his head a bit.

"Yeah, this is my house in my world..." Sam said, looking over at Tron. "Er, if you wanted, you could live here too, since I won't be here all the time. There are multiple rooms," he shrugged a bit, looking away.

"I would like that, Sam… Thank you," Tron replied, and he seemed to relax with a small smile. Did Tron even have a place of his own..? It seemed like he didn't by his reaction.

Sam grinned, "Great, then it won't be so lonely when I'm here," he commented, though he was happy for other reasons as well. But he wouldn't tell Tron that.

As he looked around, he could already see programs roaming the new sector, inspecting it. Now programs had a purpose again… He was glad, happy that he had made a difference here.

"Sam, we should get you to the portal," Tron suddenly said, his gaze shifted to the bright light in the sky.

Sam looked over at it too, almost forgetting. "Oh, jeez… I forgot, I guess it's getting close to the time when it closes, huh?" He sighed, shifting on the light cycle. "Alright, guess we best be going, then," he replied, though for some reason, he didn't want to leave at all. He kicked off and followed Tron as they headed back towards the club so they could borrow the light jet once again.

Sam's thoughts drifted elsewhere once again, mostly thinking of a way to make the portal able to open from this side by him, so he could stay longer if he wanted to. Though the question was, would he ever actually leave if he was able to do that?

"Sam! Pay attention!" Tron suddenly called to him.

Sam refocused to where he was going, only to see a light cycle cut right in front of him- a wall of light blocking his path. He immediately went into action, bracing himself on the light cycle and just as it hit, he jumped off it, flying over the wall as the light cycle crashed and derezzed around him. He landed on the ground and rolled a bit, wincing in pain from the impact- he would definitely have bruises later. He looked up, seeing Tron not far away turning his light cycle around to come back to Sam. He looked around, eyes narrowing.

The program on the light cycle got off, taking his disc to his hand. "User…" It said immediately.

Sam recognized the suit. It was a Black Guard- one of CLU's personal guards. He _recognized_ him. Sam stood a bit shakily, grabbing his disc. He glanced over his shoulder quick to see where Tron was, and he was angry when he saw Tron surrounded as well. He could handle himself, though, right?

Sam lifted his head, "Yeah, and what of it?" He asked, raising his disc. He deflected the first shot, then threw his disc before the program got his own back, and cut off his arm. Once Sam got his disc back, he swiped the guy through the chest, "That's for destroying my light cycle!" He said as the program derezzed.

"Sam! Are you hurt?" Tron asked, having taken care of the programs that had surrounded him. He looked the User over and gave a nod when he saw no blood. "Let's get out of here, now," he said, handing a baton to the sandy blonde and then getting back onto his own light cycle.

Sam nodded, running and then jumping onto the light cycle. He followed Tron as they quickly vacated that sector, and wound up in a slightly better area. Tron slowed, looking over to Sam

"I think we should-" Sam was cut off when another light cycle whizzed by them, their light ribbons activated. Tron looked at Sam and Sam looked at Tron. They both switched on their light ribbons.

"Decision made, let's get them," Sam shouted to Tron, giving him a thumbs up. They sped up, trying to catch the light cycle up ahead without running into the ribbon. Suddenly, however, two other light cycles came out of alleyways, turning and running next to the first one. Tron and Sam had to make a turn to avoid the ribbons.

"I hate to say it but we need to split up if we want to win," Tron shouted, looking at Sam. He didn't want to leave Sam's side because he got this bad feeling running through his circuits that this was a trap. But there was no other way to win… They were outnumbered. "Go around and cut them off, I'll distract them," he called.

Sam gave a nod, and he veered off to the right. It was hard to have a light cycle battle in the city itself. There were so many turns, and it was impossible to tell where the enemy would be. Not to mention the fact that there were innocent programs also. He looked behind him to make sure nobody was following, then looked back ahead of him. He cursed, a light wall! He quickly turned and slammed into it, but not enough to derezz the light cycle. This enemy kept closing him in towards the wall, so he made a left, only to find another light wall. This time, he hit it full on and went flying off the bike again.

Sam landed with a heavy thud and rolled quite a bit. He had been going full speed. Lucky for him, he was wearing a helmet. Where was Tron…? Was he alright? These programs were good at this… must have done it a lot.

These thoughts flew through his head as he tried to get up. He ached all over from the first fall, and now… He stood, wobbling a bit. The User glared as a few programs surrounded him, all with their light discs out. He took his, immediately blocking one of them. Why were these programs so… good? He hated to say it, but they seemed to be very skilled in what they were doing. He wasn't… he… he _needed_ Tron. "TRON!" Sam shouted, as loud as he could.

He deflected another identity disc, and then threw his at one of the programs. They caught theirs in time and deflected it, and that was bad for Sam.

He felt his arm get a slice from one of the discs, then his thigh as well. And with that, Sam fell to one knee, immediately catching his disc and trying to stand. All of his muscles protested. He wasn't ready for this. Sam was the type of person that was good at codes, sitting behind a computer and doing all the work. Sure, he was strong and he had taken a couple of martial arts class. But he still wasn't prepared enough for the Grid at its current state. Tron was right.

To his right, Sam could make out a light cycle coming their way, another red one following it. It was Tron. Those three light cycles had obviously been a distraction, and this was the trap. Sam could feel his arms being grabbed and his body being yanked up. Where were they taking him? His vision was blurring, Sam was too worn out. He should have listened to Tron, damn it!

Sam blacked out.

"SAM!" Tron yelled as he watched three programs drag him into the building to the right. He had been right- this was a trap. But it was too well organized for it to be gang activity. What was going on? Tron whipped out his disc and cut the program that had pulled up beside him. They were going to pay dearly. How _dare_ they take Sam and hurt him like that!

Tron skidded to a halt in front of the building, but his light cycle couldn't stop before hitting a light wall that still remained. He jumped off it before it derezzed, pulling his light discs apart in air. He derezzed the program guarding the door easily and he hurried inside. Empty, it was empty.

Where would they bring Sam? They had nowhere to go inside a building and it couldn't be their hideout, that was too easy. Up. They must have gone up- they probably had a light jet prepared to leave. The security program cursed and dashed to the stairs.

He was once again failing in his responsibility to protect the Users. First, he had been a part of Flynn dying. Now it was Sam. Now Sam was in danger and he was helplessly trying to get to him before it was too late. Why was he failing?

Tron barely broke a sweat once he finally got to the top of the building. And what he found there was a hopeless situation. They did indeed have a light jet- a three passenger one. On the ground were about eight programs, two of them bringing Sam onto the jet. "No… Sam!" He called, running up to a program caught off guard and derezzing him. He had to get there, and quick!

_Sam, wake up!_ Tron thought, blocking an identity disc and throwing his own at the program. He charged forward again, only to be blocked by several programs armed with beam swords. He would never make it! He glanced back to the light jet and watched as the hatch closed. No! He was out of time!

"Get out of my way!" Tron yelled angrily at the programs in front of him. He slashed them with his discs, ducking away from a beam and derezzing another program. He jumped and spun around in the air to avoid a disc that was thrown and he threw his own at the program. He was so _close!_

But it was too late, the light jet was taking off. "No! Sam!" Tron yelled, desperation in his voice. Tron dropped to his knees at the edge of the building as he watched the red jet fly towards the east of the city. He had lost. He had failed. What sort of security program failed to protect his charge? What sort of program would let their _friend_ be taken away so easily, without a fight?

Quite a bit of time passed before Tron pushed himself up. He was wasting time. He needed to find Sam before they… they _did_ something to him. What would they do, anyway? Why did they want him? To torture him? Take his disc and then kill him? Or use him to gain favor and control?

If something happened, it was his fault.

The security program didn't even realize that he no longer had a baton to use. That was great- he needed to get back to Rez, he might have some. And he might know what to do, or who took Sam. The dark haired program shuddered again when he thought about what they would do to Sam.

As Tron hurried down the road, he caught sight of a yellow light cycle heading his way. No, he couldn't just take it. Perhaps he could stop the program and ask…

_Sam._

No, Sam was in trouble. Without a second thought or hesitation, Tron stepped into the road in front of the oncoming light cycle. With perfect timing, the security program jumped into the air and flipped, grabbing the yellow programs' shoulders and pulling him off the light cycle. The light cycle derezzed into a baton and skidded away as Tron slammed the yellow program to the ground. "Borrowing your light cycle," said Tron as he ran and grabbed the baton.

He pulled the baton apart and felt the light cycle form under him. The circuits immediately switched their glow to a bluish white. He sped off towards the safe sector of the city and hoped Rez had some information.

Tron pulled up beside the building that housed Rectify. He grabbed the baton and headed inside, thoughtlessly going to the elevator. His mind wasn't on anything but saving Sam and how he had failed him. Sam had called for him for help, and he hadn't been there. He was such an idiot! The program covered his face with his hand.

The elevator opened and Tron stepped out, not looking like his usual self. He headed to the doors and ignored Byte's questioning look. He stepped into the club, the music having no effect on him as he went towards Rez at the bar.

He finally got there and Rez could tell something was wrong, "Tron? What's wrong..?" He asked, hesitant, "Where's Sam?" He asked, though he wondered- had he brought him to the portal? Or maybe they had a fight or something… Tron looked depressed, like a program without a purpose.

"They took Sam… I failed him," he said, clenching his teeth. The security program slammed his fist onto the bar, "They injured him and then took him," he hissed. A few programs looked over when he had slammed his fist.

Rez gasped, "They? Who, Tron? A gang?" he asked, though he knew they wouldn't be good enough to outsmart Tron. Who, then, could have taken him? He heard about a group, very organized, from the programs in the club, but he didn't have enough to say it was them.

"No, they were too organized. They split us up perfectly, and they even had a light jet prepared… It was too organized to be a gang," Tron replied, sitting on a stool and hanging his head. "Do you know _anything_ Rez? I need to save him," he said, sounding so… desperate.

Rez frowned, "Not much, Tron… I'm sorry," He whispered. "All I know is that there has been talk of a very organized group appearing, though they never caused trouble…" He said, shaking his head.

Tron grit his teeth again, "Damn it," he mumbled. They were completely helpless… They had no way of saving Sam, they didn't even know where he was. Tron covered his face again with his hand, feeling worse than he ever had. Hell, even when he realized as Rinzler he had done horrible things, this feeling was worse than that. He lost Sam…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ugh, the FEELS. XD Poor Tron, lost Sam... You'll have to wait til next chapter to find out what happened to him! Reviews make me superhappy! XD


	8. Chapter 8: Dread

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Tron!

**A/N: **So sorry this is so short and skips a bit. It's a necessary chapter, though. XD You'll see why. Also sorry for not updating sooner- I had meant to post two updates on Christmas as a gift, but I was traveling, so I had no wifi. However, you'll get that double update now! :D Happy holidays!

**Cyberbutterfly-** Oh, yay! I'm so glad you're back and reviewed! ;w; Makes me all happy inside! You really think I've grown as a writer? Thank you! ^^ I hope I don't disappoint! X3 Hehe Yeah, I definitely think an enraged Tron is way scarier than Rinzler. XD Hope you enjoy the double update! 8D

**Daikun-** Hahah XD I know right? But don't worry, he'll be kicking butt soon! Enjoy the double update! :D

**CuzImBatman- **Hehe XD Yep, he got kidnapped. and LOL XD That is quite true, quite true. XDDD And yeah, I decided to keep the mechanical purr from Rinzler with Tron, though only when he sleeps. XD Thought it would be interesting. Hope you enjoy the double update. :3

**HubrisP- ***Sort* of XD You'll see. And as I said, I'll let you know.. x3 I'm not a big fan of using others' ideas/characters, but I may consider it in future chapters if this heads in the direction I'm thinking it might. x3 I've still only got up to Chapter 13 written. XD Thanks for reviewing again. ^^ Enjoy the double update!

**Dolphin0150-** Yikes indeed! Thanks for reviewing! :3 Enjoy the double update!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Dread<strong>

He felt incredibly groggy for some reason, as if he had been hit with a brick. His eyes opened slowly and Sam found himself in a dark cell of some sort. Well, it seemed like a cell, though the front of him was open, no bars. He was assuming there was a force field there, though. Last he remembered he had been dragged into a building by orange programs, and now here he was…

At least Tron wasn't caught, so there was still hope. The User pushed himself off the ground, his thigh and arm hurting from where he got cut. Reaching to his back, Sam found that no disc was there. Great, that was perfect!

"Oh, look, our captive is awake," a voice said, appearing before the cell with two guards with him. The program in the middle looked like he was their leader, and he glared at him as he motioned for the guards to deactivate the force field.

"What do you want with me?" Sam questioned, pushing himself to his feet so he could look defiant. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at the program in front of him.

The program laughed, "Oh, that's a fun question, and I'm not going to tell you the answer, it's more fun that way," he said, nodding to another guard. They came in and grabbed Sam roughly, "Bring him this way," their leader said as he walked down the hall.

"Where are we going? Answer me!" Sam hissed, trying to get free from the programs. Their grip was too tight though, and he couldn't wrestle himself free, no matter how much he wanted to. His gut feeling told him something bad was going to happen.

"Aw, the User demands to know what's going to happen," the leader teased. He chuckled, "You'll find out soon enough, User… Let's just say you'll be the key to my control of the Grid," he nodded. "I'm Code, by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sam Flynn," he smirked.

Sam scowled, "What makes you think the rest of the programs will ever follow you? You're just like C.L.U, nobody wants to follow somebody like you," he said angrily as he was pulled along.

Code shook his head, "You're amusing, you'll see why, eventually. Now, enough questions, you're more fun when you're knocked out," he said, nodding to the guards. They hit Sam over the head and knocked him out, then proceeded to drag him down the long corridor to a room with a large machine.

* * *

><p>It felt like cycles to Tron, who was endlessly searching and fighting in sectors notorious for gang activity. There was no sign of Sam anywhere, and the portal had closed a while ago. He was stuck. And for all Tron knew, he could be dead. But that thought made him so sick he didn't even want to count that as an option.<p>

All of Park Place Sector was in an uproar that their Savior had been taken, and they were aiding in the search. It was helpful, but nothing was gained of it. Nothing was gained anywhere, it was as if the group that took Sam disappeared off the Grid.

Which was possible, they could be in the outlands; but Tron highly doubted it, seeing as how the light jet had flown east, away from the outlands. He was mostly searching in the east, making his way towards the edge of the Grid slowly but surely. All that was left was the arena for the Games and a few other sectors.

Tron flopped down onto a stool at the bar, sighing tiredly. Rez always had a drink ready for him, and he was glad. The energy refreshed him, would keep him going so he could find Sam quicker. And Rez was doing all he could to gather information as well. So far, nothing came up.

Rez was silent as he watched Tron. He was reverting back to when he had just come back from the Sea of Simulation, depressed about all the wrongs he'd done. Only now it seemed worse. He seemed so hopeless and that was not like Tron. Tron was a determined warrior, he wasn't supposed to look like this.

He fiddled with a glass, knowing Tron wouldn't like the bit of information he had just gotten. He sighed and decided to tell him, as it might give him some sort of lead. "Tron, I found out something… or at least, something that might help," He said, putting another drink in front of the security program.

Tron looked up, "What?" He asked, curious. What could Rez have possibly found?

Rez watched Tron take the glass, sipping it. "Well, you know how the Games are still held? With volunteers fighting, and everything? Well, the person who is currently running the Games awards the program who makes it to the last round with whatever prize they want, apparently," He said, sighing. "They might have information on where Sam is…" He nodded.

Tron frowned slightly. The Games… He didn't like them that much… Programs fought in the Games for different reasons… Some fought because they were programmed to be warriors. Others fought because they were without a purpose and wanted to be derezzed. And others fought because they found it fun. Derezzing other programs for no reason wasn't to his liking.

But if he could find out about Sam, then he needed to do it. At this point, Tron would do anything to get the User back, or any information on the User. "Then it looks like my next stop is the Arena," he said, standing up. "Looks like I'll be fighting there once again," he nodded.

Rez smiled slightly, "Then I'm going to close the club and go with you. Cheer you on," He said with a nod. He hopped onto the bar counter and made a signal to the MP3s. They cut the music, looking a little put off by it. "Hey everyone, club will be closed for a while! Sorry about this, but there's a special reason. Go to the Arena, cheer for Tron! He's entering," He called, pointing at the program below him. The crowd of programs seemed surprised.

Rez hopped down, watching as the programs began to leave. Once the club was cleared out, he locked everything up, and saw that Noda was left. He smiled, "You're more than welcome to come along," he said and the girl nodded. "Let's get to the light jet," Rez said.

* * *

><p>"They'll start soon, though we're lucky we got here when we did… The next Games wouldn't be for a few millicycles," Rez said to Noda as they took their seats in the arena. Tron had entered easily, and a few people who had been around to enter thought better of it when they saw him do so. It had been amusing to Rez.<p>

"I'm confident Tron will easily make it to the last round, and probably win… I just hope this program has valuable information on Sam, so Tron doesn't go through this for nothing," he sighed.

Noda nodded, "I'm sure Tron will get information on Sam…" She said, looking around the Arena. It was huge… this was disc wars, not the light cycle arena. Noda had never been to the Games before; it would be new for her.

A few minutes passed and Rez motioned to the center, "Hey, they're starting…" He said, grinning. "Tron is a master at these games, he's unbeatable, so watch and learn," he smirked confidently.

An announcement could be heard, coming from the program running the Games now. You couldn't see him, though, as his platform was pretty high up, though it could be moved if he wanted. "Glad all of you could make it! I don't know if you all heard the news, but this running of the Games is a very special one indeed! Not only do we have a surprise final round, but a veteran is competing! That's right, programs, _Tron_ returns to fight in the Games!" There was a thunderous cheering that could be heard. "Some of you may remember him, however, as _Rinzler,_ who left no one alive in these Disc wars! So without further ado, let's see what happens!"

There was tons of cheering, and Rez was on his feet, unable to see in front of him without being on them. He was a bit miffed they had announced Tron, and then called him Rinzler again. That would definitely anger him.

Tron was indeed angry, but he shoved it aside. Right now what mattered was winning so he could find out about Sam… That was the most important thing right now. He waited as the platform he was on brought him to his first opponent. It was an orange program, but that didn't matter to Tron. All of them were enemies in his eyes now; programs he needed to get rid of to find Sam…

Tron pulled his identity disc from his back, separating it into two and taking up his stance. The program across from him seemed worried and hesitant, taking their stance as well. Tron was the first to move, throwing one of his discs at the program across from him. They deflected it and threw their own, and in response, Tron jumped over it and whipped his second disc at the program.

He caught the first one he had thrown and watched as the program got derezzed by the disc as it rebounded off the wall. Tron caught it and waited as his platform once again moved. The crowd, he could hear, was going wild.

Tron, once he found Sam, would have to talk to him about abolishing this place. Or perhaps making a way so programs would not be derezzed…

His thoughts ceased when he faced his next opponent, a female warrior who was also blue. Tron took his stance, staring the other program down. It was all the same, all obstacles for him to get to Sam.

But this program surprised him by charging and jumping across the gap, landing on his platform and slashing at him with her disc. Tron blocked it with one of his and lashed back with his other one. She jumped out of the way. This program would be a slight challenge. Tron spun out of the way of her disc as she swiped at him again, and Tron jumped, flipping over the program and striking her back with both discs, derezzing her. He landed gracefully, hearing the crowd once again go wild.

It was wrong that they loved watching programs get derezzed. The fights went on as such, some programs proving to be a challenge for Tron while others were pushovers and needed no effort to defeat. Finally, Tron faced down his last opponent before the final match, where he would be awarded with what he wanted, and in this case that was information on Sam's whereabouts.

Tron dodged the disc as it was thrown at him, and easily dodged the rebound as well. This program seemed to be a previous black guard for C.L.U. He threw one of his discs and watched how the program dodged, by jumping to the right. It went on like that, with Tron watching how the program fought, and finally, Tron felt like he was able to predict his movements.

As Tron dodged the programs disc by jumping, parallel to the floor, he threw both of his discs in different ways. The program dodged, and just as Tron anticipated, landed right where the second disc was going to rebound to. And the program derezzed as his disc flew through him.

Tron caught them and attached the discs to his back. He watched as his platform rose to where the final match would be held, and he looked over towards the platform where the program who ran everything was seated.

"Congratulations, and I must say, none of us are surprised you made it to the finals, Tron! I'm not too sure if you'll pass the final match, though," the program said, grinning. Tron already didn't like the guy, and for some reason, he looked familiar but Tron couldn't place it. He'd seem him a long time ago, though, definitely. "Now, before we begin the final match, what is it you want, Tron?"

Tron frowned. What was so special about this final match, he wondered. But first… "I want to know the whereabouts of Sam Flynn, and what happened to him," Tron said, standing straight and tense. The crowd seemed to hush, obviously not knowing that the User had disappeared.

"I thought you might ask about that," the program said, his voice echoing through the arena, which seemed to be dead silent. "And that is also surprisingly easy to answer!" He chirped, then motioned to Tron's right, "Just take a look to your right and that should answer everything," he smirked.

Tron froze, unsure. He slowly turned his head to look to his right and what he saw made his circuits run cold. The program he was to fight was no program. It was Sam, but he wasn't… Sam. His left side circuits were glowing orange, while the right side were glowing the usual white. His right eye was flickering orange, and his left eye was normal. The disc on his back was orange. Tron took a step back, mind coming up with a hundred different possibilities.

Dread flowed through his body. It _couldn't_ be Sam… He turned back to the program running everything, "What did you do to him!?" He snarled, anger now flooding his circuits. He grabbed his discs, glaring towards the program.

"Hahaha, I think you should turn your attention to the User before he kills you, Tron… Now, this will be a very entertaining match!" He said with mirth, his voice ringing through the arena.

Rez was grabbing tightly onto the arms of his seat, eyes wide. "No, it can't be… That can't be Sam! Tron can't fight him if it is… This isn't happening!" He said, dreading the outcome of this match.

Tron faced Sam, and he shook his head, "Sam…" He mumbled, gripping his discs. He couldn't fight Sam, he was a User. He fought _for_ the Users, not against them… Besides, why was Sam half orange? Did that mean half of him was still there? The real half?

Or was this just a copy? Only one way to find out and Tron hated it.

Sam lunged at Tron, his fighting style exactly like it was supposed to be, only somehow a little better. Tron dodged the attack and lashed out, only to be dodged at the last second. He waited for the next attack, and it came, with Tron dodging once again, using one disc to block the attacks while the other was lashing out to attack. They were engaged in a close combat fight, and neither was winning. They both jumped away. Tron blocked another attack, and then finally he felt his disc grazing Sam's arm.

And Tron felt his worst fear confirmed- it _was_ Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As I promised, this is a double update, so continue onto Chapter 9! XD Kind of makes up for the extreme shortness of this chapter. XD


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Match

**Chapter Rating: M for slight torture, blood etc.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Tron!

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoy this one! :3 Happy holidays!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Final Match<strong>

Blood dripped from the wound, landing on the arena floor in droplets.

Tron stared at the User, mixed feelings flooding his circuitry. How could he fight Sam? How could Sam have been turned against him? What did that damn program do to him? He looked so… lifeless, the exact opposite of what a User _should_ be! Tron stood straight, staring at the User in front of him. He couldn't fight.

"Sam… Sam, it's me, Tron… Don't you remember?" Tron tried, wondering if talking would help. The fact that Sam was still glowing half white, didn't that mean something- that he was fighting it? Though, perhaps it had to do with him being a User.

Tron ducked away from Sam's attack, frowning. "Damn," Tron muttered, avoiding another attack. He lashed out with his arm, close lining the User. He hated to hurt Sam, but Sam wasn't able to control his actions. He watched the User roll onto his feet, his nose leaking blood, the thing that separated Users and programs, mostly.

Tron stepped back, "Sam, stop fighting. I don't want to hurt you," he said, a frown on his face. He once again dodged, jumping over the User as he charged, though what he didn't expect was Sam to throw his disc. It rebounded off the wall and would have hit Tron if he hadn't deflected it quickly. Sam wanted to kill.

But Tron didn't want to kill Sam. His circuits dimmed slightly, revealing the state of Tron's mind. "Sam…" Tron murmured, wondering what he could do. If only he could escape, with Sam, then he could perhaps try to fix him…

Or maybe it would just take something bold. Tron's eyes narrowed as he dodged another strike. But they were in the Arena, there would be no escape, unless Rez was able to get to his light jet. Then perhaps they had a chance of escape. His eyes scanned the crowd for the signature violet glow, and it was hard to spot, but he could see him. He looked… for once… scared. And lucky for Tron, the arena was mostly hushed.

"REZ!" Tron yelled, hoping that he would hear him shout. He tried to put words into that one shout, and he hoped he understood what he meant. The security program back flipped to dodge an attack, grabbing Sam's shoulders and slamming him to the ground. The security program pinned him, like he had done during their practicing. His disc was pressed against Sam's neck. "Sam! Listen, you have to fight it, break out of whatever he did to you!"

The crowd was cheering now, and Tron wished they would stop. This wasn't something to cheer about, this was very bad. Whoever that guy was, he had the ability to reprogram- and even reprogram a User, in a way…

Suddenly Tron felt pressure at his abdomen, and he was too late to notice that it was Sam's feet, kicking him off him. Tron rolled, for once off his feet. He quickly regained himself, crouching as he watched Sam. What had happened?

Tron rolled out of the way of a strike, then stood, putting his disc on his back. He wouldn't fight, but he couldn't keep dodging. If he did something drastic, would that bring Sam back? Well, it was time to find out. This time, Tron didn't dodge the strike. He felt incredible pain as Sam's disc cut into his abdomen, but he ignored it to put his hands on Sam's shoulders. "Sam! Stop!" He yelled, trying to get through to him.

And suddenly Sam seemed to snap out of it, his eye flickering back to normal. "T-Tron!" He yelled, horrified at the situation. He… hurt Tron… Tron would derezz…. Because of him! "No, no this isn't happening… Tron, you idiot!" He hissed, glaring at the now grinning security program.

Tron sank to his knees, feeling the wound spreading, derezzing him slowly for some reason. Usually other programs exploded into code at one hit. Perhaps Flynn made him resilient on purpose. Great, he would die slowly. But Sam was back to normal, he wasn't being controlled. He felt hands grabbing his disc, and watched as Sam brought up his programming on it. What was he trying to do? It was impossible to stop this…

"Sam… Give it up, it's alright… As long as you're fine now… Rez should be getting his light jet. You need to go with him, save the Grid and get back home," He said, nodding.

"Shut up, Tron! You're not going to die, I won't let you," Sam said, panic on his face. Sam needed to calm down if he was to do anything. He tried to take a few breaths, tried to calm himself. All around them there was cheering and booing, a mix. He focused on the disc in front of him, searching through the code to find the broken piece, like his father had done with Quorra. Something told him it shouldn't have been like this- Tron was a program, why did he have a DNA-like strand? But Sam was so intent on _fixing_ that he paid the thought no attention.

Suddenly Sam felt something painful and he dropped the disc, grabbing his head and yelling out in pain. It hurt; it felt like torture from within, searing pain running through his circuits. Almost like a spiked ball was imbedded in his head, causing him extreme pain. Code… Code was doing this to him. He tried to hold back his screams, staring at Tron's disc on the ground. He… needed to fix… Tron!

"Sam…" Tron murmured, hating to watch Sam go through such pain. It was that program… He glared weakly up to him.

Sam reached for the disc, gasping at the pain it caused. He brought up the code and continued his search, trying to hurry. He had to hurry before Code decided to come down here himself… He felt his vision blurring, but he found the broken bit, and he separated it, flinging the broken piece out, then quickly creating a new section to replace it with. Sam grunted in pain as he pulled Tron closer to him, attaching the disc to his back, then leaned fully on the security program, intense pain rolling through his body. "You're… fixed," Sam grit out, pushing Tron away now, feeling Code getting closer to them. "Get out of here…" He muttered, doubling over, still on his knees by Tron. Tron's abdomen was repairing itself, slowly but surely.

"Sam…" Tron said, watching the User shake with pain. "Sam I'm sorry… I've failed you…" He said, shaking his head, "I can't just leave you here," he said, pulling himself to a crouch, forcing himself even though he had lost a lot of energy and still was in order to repair himself. That should not have been possible, though… He had only heard of ISOs being able to be repaired…

Sam scowled, "Tron… just leave. Find a way… to save me…" he said, "then come back… But live, alright… don't die…" Sam gasped out, letting out a feeble scream of pain.

"No, no! This wasn't supposed to happen, User!" Code shouted, his platform reaching the battle arena. He was scowling as he got closer, "You useless thing, get up and kill him!" He said, glaring down at Sam.

Sam looked up defiantly at Code, glaring angrily. "No," he stated, voice full of hate and defiance, though his voice was also weak. Sam wasn't able to dodge as Code kicked him, sending him rolling a bit. He coughed, unable to push himself up. The searing pain was still running through his circuits, and now this. He coughed again when Code stepped on his back.

Sam could see Tron trying to get up, grabbing for his disc to fight Code. "Tron! Stop! Leave, please..! You're too weak! Get out of here! Code won't kill me!" He begged the security program.

Tron felt anger surging through his circuits as he watched the program abuse Sam, treat him like dirt when Sam was so much better than him. But then Sam's voice reached him and he hesitated. He… was begging him to leave. He wanted Tron to leave him behind, to save himself… That went against his programming… But Sam was right. If he lived, he could regain his strength and save Sam.

Code grabbed the disc from Sam's hands and reattached it to Sam's back, causing the User's eye to flicker and then turn orange again. He smirked triumphantly; the User was too weak to fight it due to the pain. Now he turned to face Tron, eyes narrowing. "User, get up," he demanded without looking at Sam.

Sam stood despite the pain, looking about ready to keel over, but still, he stood. He was standing beside Code, glaring at Tron with hatred that reflected Code's. And it hurt Tron to see it. To have that hate directed at him even though it was fake hate.

"Well now, this will have to cause me to go back and fix a few kinks in this useless thing," Code said as he jabbed his thumb at Sam. He watched Tron's expression change back to anger. To see the mighty program so weak made Code feel good. He smirked and reached out to put an arm around Sam, "Look at you, so helpless… You can't even save your precious User here… And I can do whatever I want to him, cause him pain, make him kill himself, have him submit to me… Oh, I bet you wouldn't like that, hm?"

"Shut up! I'll derezz you," Tron hissed angrily, pushing himself to his feet and grabbing his disc. Doing so caused the repair to pause, and he winced in pain. He couldn't bear to see Sam in such a situation… he couldn't bear to think that Sam would be used in such a way. "I'll kill you, even if it's the last thing I do," Tron growled, so angry that he sounded closer to Rinzler.

Code let go of Sam and shoved him to the floor, not really caring at the moment. Sam did nothing, merely stayed on the ground since that was where his 'master' had put him. Code grabbed the identity disc, "I think it's time I get rid of you for good, Tron, before you cause more trouble in my coup," he smirked. The program rushed at Tron with speed that matched Tron's when he was at prime fighting condition. But Tron was not at prime fighting condition, and he was weak. He wouldn't survive.

But suddenly, a disc blocked the attack, a violet glow emanating from the disc and its program. "Get away from Tron," the voice said through the helmet, one that seemed similar to Rinzler's, though it had violet circuits running up the sides. It was Rez. "It's enough that you took Sam away from us, but I will not let you take Tron…" He growled, crouching and flinging his disc at him, slashing at his stomach. The evil program dodged just in time. Rez continued his pursuit, charging him and throwing him off balance, causing him to trip over Sam easily. Rez jumped, about to give the killing blow.

But instead of the disc hitting Code, the disc sank into flesh. Rez gasped, pulling his disc out of the body, eyes wide. He hadn't meant to… Sam had been over there… He didn't think he would be able to move so quickly!

Sam coughed up blood, collapsing onto Code, blood seeping out of his back.

Code scowled, shoving the User off him, "Stupid thing! Get off, you got blood on me!" He hissed, eyes glaring.

Rez backed away, knowing defeat when he saw it. He couldn't kill Code unless he killed Sam. At least now. Rez turned, catching Tron before he could run towards them. He pushed the security program with him, "Tron! Tron, stop, you can't win unless you kill Sam! We need to regroup, you need to heal! Let's GO," Rez demanded, pushing Tron through the hole he had created to get in. Noda waited below in the light jet, the cockpit open. Tron fell into one of the seats haphazardly. Rez landed gracefully in the seat, "Noda, get us out of here now," he said, closing the hatch.

Within seconds, they were flying out of the arena, leaving behind Code and Sam.

The light jet was completely silent on the way back to the club. Rez was shaking slightly, sick with himself for spilling Sam's blood. He was in slight shock, unable to believe he had harmed a User, and so badly… This was a disaster.

Tron was silent, deathly silent. His wound was still repairing itself, and he was mildly surprise he was still conscious for it.

Noda landed the jet on the roof, the hatch opening above them. She sat, then looked at Tron and Rez. This was all disastrous. Their Savior was currently evil, being controlled by an evil program. He was being abused and used and they couldn't save him yet. It frustrated her, and she was sure Tron and Rez were a hundred times worse than her.

"Tron," Rez whispered, and he took a breath, his voice more firm, "the portal is open again, that means another User is here," he said, looking at the security program. "Do you think it's Quorra?" he asked.

Tron looked at him, his expression somewhat disturbing. He looked horrible, as if he was a program without a purpose… Even worse, actually. "Tron," Rez muttered, frowning. "Sam… he'll live, he's strong… Sure he's going through hell, but that just means we have to work harder to save him. Don't lose hope, if you do, Sam is as good as dead and I _know_ you don't want that," he said, putting a hand on Tron's shoulder. "Noda, take us to the arrival point, I'm sure the new User will still be there," he said, turning back to the front.

Noda nodded and closed the hatch again. She took off, flying towards the sector Tron had shown her once before, where Users arrived into the Grid. It didn't take long to get there in the light jet at all, and as they landed, a figure could be seen standing in the door to the arcade look alike. Their hatch opened.

"Rez!" a voice chirped happily, seeing the violet program standing. It was Quorra, she ran up to the jet, a grin on her face. But when she saw the programs and no Sam, and their expressions, she frowned and knew something was wrong. "What's going on? Where's Sam?" She asked.

Rez jumped down, "Noda, help Tron…" He said, looking back up at them. Rez suddenly went to Quorra and hugged her, surprising the User. "I've missed you, Quorra, it's been awhile," He said, "and I wish you had come under better circumstances…" he sighed.

Quorra frowned, returning the hug. But her focus shifted to this 'Noda' program who was assisting Tron, the infamous Rinzler and the famous hero, Tron… that guy. But she could see a gaping wound still repairing itself in his abdomen, and she frowned. "Explain what's going on," she demanded, seeing Tron's expression sent shivers up her spine. Was Sam… dead?

Rez sighed, "Sam has been captured…" He began, then decided that since Tron wouldn't talk about it, he had to tell the whole story. So he did, explaining everything he knew about the situation.

As Rez explained the fight, Tron seemed to go from depressed to angry within seconds. "I'm going to kill him," he suddenly said, causing Rez and Quorra to look at him. His expression was complete anger. "He treats Sam like a useless slave, and I won't let that go," he said, anger causing him to sound like Rinzler. No, worse than Rinzler.

Quorra was in shock. Sam… in such a little time… had been captured and somehow turned against them. What was going on? Why was this happening? She _knew_ something bad was going to happen by returning to the Grid. "Weren't you supposed to prevent that in the first place?" Quorra bristled, glaring towards Tron. He sounded so much like Rinzler, maybe he was still the evil program, and this was all a ploy. "How do we know you didn't let Sam get-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Quorra," Rez said, stepping into the line of Quorra's glare. He was frowning at the ISO- no, User. "Tron would never let such a thing happen, much less assist. He is _not_ Rinzler anymore. Believe me when I say Tron would never want this to happen to Sam… He risked his life to save him just now," the violet program said, shaking his head.

Tron looked at Quorra, "I was… And I admit I failed him. And I failed him once again by not being able to rescue him," he said, looking away. "But this time I won't… We know who he is now, and we know that the disc on his back is not his own," he said, looking towards Rez.

"How do you know that?" Noda was the one to ask the question, surprise in her voice.

Tron looked at her, "As soon as Code placed the disc onto Sam's back, he reverted back to being under his control… That means the disc is causing the shift in Sam, and also.." Tron trailed off, a look of realization dawning on his face. "Code… The programs name is Code," he muttered, as if that was amazing.

Rez blinked, "Tron? Do you… know Code?" he asked, curious. He could see Quorra tense up a bit, obviously not trusting Tron in the least.

"Yes," Tron replied, still leaning on Noda for support. "Code is one of Flynn's very first creations," he stated simply. "Flynn brought me to the system first, and then he wanted to create C.L.U. He wasn't used to having such powers, so he created a program intending it to be C.L.U but it was a failed program. That was Code. He named the program as such, intending for him to be a normal program in the Grid. For that reason, Flynn forgot to give Code a purpose. He told me this later, and we both believed Code to be dead. He is a purpose-less program, and a dangerous one at that… He has a few of the powers that C.L.U had, including repurposing. This is why he was able to do this to Sam, I think…" Tron explained, standing straight and wincing slightly as his wound almost finished rebuilding itself.

"I have no idea why Code wants the Grid… Perhaps as revenge," Tron suggested, frowning at the idea. They needed to get rid of him, he was unpredictable and dangerous.

Quorra frowned, "Well, it doesn't matter who he is. We need to save Sam," she said, crossing her arms. Her eyes met Tron's and she felt a surge of anger. Why had Sam trusted him?

Tron looked at Rez, hoping he would back him up on this one. "Quorra, I believe you should return to the User world. This rescue could take longer than a millicycle. We need to make sure you are both not trapped here..." He trailed off, knowing Quorra would know what he meant.

Quorra scowled angrily, "How _dare_ you tell me to go back there when Sam is in serious trouble here, thanks to you!" She hissed, "I will _not_ be ordered around by some ancient-"

"Quorra!" Rez snapped, "Quorra, will you use common sense? You _know_ Tron is right! If this takes longer than necessary, you'll be trapped here again. Do you want that? You can trust us, me… We _will_ save Sam, I promise," the violet program said, putting a hand on Quorra's arm. "Trust me, please," he said, a soft smile on his face.

Quorra frowned, glaring at Tron, but her look softening at Rez. "Fine, but only because you say so," she murmured. "I don't like this, Rez… If Sam isn't rescued soon, I'm coming back," she said. "And if he's harmed, I'm blaming you, _Tron,_" Quorra muttered. The girl pulled out a baton, "I'll get myself to the portal then," she said.

She hated the idea of waiting around. But Rez was right, they didn't want to be trapped here. The User pulled the baton apart and jumped into the air, a light jet forming around her. She sped off towards where she knew the portal to be, leaving the three programs behind.

Rez let out a sigh of relief. "Tron, ignore her, she's just worried and probably feels helpless," Rez said, defending his friend. He put a hand on Tron's shoulder. "Let's get you to the club and get you some rest," the program suggested with a nod.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you guys liked this chapter! I feel like I'm pretty horrible at writing action/pain scenes, so I hope it was bearable! x3 Reviews will be loved!


	10. Chapter 10: The Rescue

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Tron!

**A/N: **Ahahaha, I love you guys so much, here's another! *squees* Reading your reviews is like, just awesome. XD

**HubrisP-** Alright, I'll let you know in the future! :3 If my ideas are running dry, I may hit you up for that. :3

**CuzImBatman- ** *giggles* Thanks for reviewing BOTH chapters! 8D And thanks for pointing out that typo, I'll go edit it after I get this posted up. XD As for Noda, I intended her to be a side character- not having an important role, kind of like Byte. There if I need them, but otherwise unimportant. However, that may or may not change in the future. I'm unsure at this point, though. XD Only up to chapter 13 is done so far, and I think this may be a 20 chapter story, or around there. Hehe, as for Tron, you'll find out around chapter 12, I think. XD And I know, right!? More reviewers! I swear, makes me super giddy!

**Cyberbutterfly- **Aw, glad you like 'em! XD And thanks for that! I didn't realize I made up for my weakness of action writing with that... Haha, as for romance scenes, you'll find I'm not very good at those either. XD Or maybe I'm just really not confident in my writing. But bah, no matter. I like that you guys enjoy, so I'll keep posting them. :3 And I know, I did make Quorra pretty dislikeable here, though I think that will change in the future (Haven't written it yet, but... yeah, you guys will see! XD) And hahah! You'll see soon enough why Tron has been different. It's all part of the plan. 8D If you enjoy finding updates, you'll enjoy this one, too! XD A treat, because seriously after reading your reviews I was just like... "Aw man, I love them. ;w;" and had to. XD

**Daikun-** Hahahaha! XD Thank you for referencing StarTrek. Made my day and makes me want to go watch it... however, I must get back to writing this story! o_o Chapter 10 now means we're very close to where I'm currently writing! Which is bad, because it takes me _forever_ to write a chapter, so it'll take _forever_ to update... *flails* XD And aw, thanks. *blushes* Means a lot! I'm sorry I made you cry yourself to sleep! I promise I'll fix that soon! XD

So! Without further ado, here's Chapter 10. XD A special treat because you guys are just that AWESOME. 8D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Rescue<strong>

Tron's eyes opened only to see a black ceiling. He sat up, a bit stiff. His hand immediately went to his abdomen where he found no gaping wound. Sam had saved him, used the time he had as himself to do that… To allow him to keep living so he could rescue him. Tron lifted a hand to his face, covering it.

Who knew what was happening to Sam right now while Tron sat here and rested, recuperating. Just thinking about what Code had said made his circuits crawl with dread. He could make Sam do whatever he wanted him to, and that thought both scared and angered Tron. It scared him because Sam was a User and shouldn't have this happen to him… and it angered him for obvious reasons, but there was also another reason that Tron was unsure about. As a program, he wasn't supposed to feel that way for a User. But he did.

Tron clenched his fists and stood up, drinking the energy left by Rez on the table for him. He walked towards the door and exited, immediately going to the bar. The club was empty except for the DJs experimenting with music. Rez was behind the bar, talking with Byte and Noda. He took a seat beside Noda, staring at the counter.

Rez looked at him, "I was briefing Byte on what happened. He's going to help us get Sam back," he smirked. "We're all going with you, Tron," he nodded, seeing the look on his face. It looked like he wanted to object, "and you've no say in it," he continued. The violet program filled up four glasses with energy, the blue liquid glowing in the glasses. "Fill up, we'll need it…"

"How do we know Code will be in the same place," Tron said, his voice oddly flat. He took the drink, waiting for an answer before he drank it.

Rez grinned, "I have my information," he said, then shook his head. "My source told me Code is arrogant. He won't leave behind his main facilities, but he'll make it harder for us to get in. That's why all of us will be going. We need to create a distraction so _you_ can find Sam," he said with a nod.

"Why me? I keep messing up whenever it involves Sam," Tron said, hand moving to his hair as he gripped his head tightly. He obviously believed he did.

"Tron, you're the only one who can save Sam. You mean something to him, more than the rest of us, you have to admit that," he said shaking his head once again. "You're the only one who can get through to him, so it _has_ to be you," Rez said firmly.

Tron nodded, having to admit he was right. But he still didn't like it. If he messed up this time, he would derezz himself. He couldn't bear it if he messed up and failed Sam. But he had to be positive, he had to try… for Sam.

"Good, now, drink and we'll be leaving in a bit. I need to get us a few extra batons in case of emergency," he said, heading to a back room, though it wasn't the one he and Sam always stayed in.

Tron sipped the drink, and with a second thought quickly downed it, feeling the surge of energy flow through his circuits. He reached into his armor and pulled out two vials, moving so he was behind the counter of the bar now. The security program filled the vials with the liquid energy, in case he needed it while they were in Code's facilities… He felt Noda and Byte watching him, but he didn't care.

Tron left the bar after he finished, heading over to the middle of the dance floor. This was where he and Sam 'danced.' Sam had called it dancing, but it…was a weird way of dancing. Tron's eyes closed as he remembered the feelings he had experienced during that. All the pleasant static running through his circuits as Sam touched him. A new feeling, which Tron could only identify as arousal, as Sam ground against him.

Tron's eyes opened, new determination in them. _I want to experience that again,_ he thought, staring at the floor. He didn't want to lose that. He _needed_ to save Sam. No… he needed _Sam._ And it was no longer just about Sam being a User.

Rez came out from the back room, dropping quite a few batons to the floor. There were many of them. "Alright, each of us will carry two at all times! I would prefer three, but most of us only have room for two," he said, a frown on his face.

His eyes moved to the right where suddenly the MP3s were standing, their helmets directed at him. "We'll help," they said in unison, picking up two batons each. "We've mixed a special track," one said, while the other nodded and then continued, "that will confuse everyone if they don't know our code."

Rez smirked, "Perfect, I'm glad you guys are on our team for this… That's just what we need. So tell me, what's the code?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Sam Flynn, of course," one of the MP3s said. "If you feel yourself being affected, just think those two words," the other advised.

Rez nodded, "Great," he said, looking at the others. "You guys get that?" He received nods. "Great, then let's roll!" The violet program said with determination.

* * *

><p>"Everybody should be questioning the authority of Users after seeing this useless thing under my control," Code said, smirking. "Soon, the Grid will see that I'm the right one for control," he said as he stood up from his sitting position and faced the monitor in front of him. "Is everything going well on your end?"<p>

"None of your concern, program…" A voice replied. "Just don't let Flynn come back, and I promise I'll prevent other Users from entering your world so you can have complete control," it said.

Code nodded, "Very well, I must say this is a good deal," he nodded, a grin on his face. "Well then, end of line," he said, turning off the monitor. The program turned towards Sam and headed over to him.

Code walked around him, a disapproving frown on his face. His wound had not healed on his back, well, most of the wounds he had hadn't healed. But it was no big deal, as long as he could still fight. Soon there would be no use for him, once he had the population under his control.

The program stopped in front of Sam, who was motionless. "Soon, all the sectors will know you're under my control, User," he said, "the word is already spreading from those who saw the games. The fact that you attacked Tron, their hero! It's gold," he laughed.

"You're just-" he was interrupted by a guard running into the room, panting. "What is it?" Code barked, "I told you not to come in here unless it was-"

"An emergency, sir! I know, sir. But there are six intruders, Tron is one of them!" He said, "Two of them are MP3s, they're confusing the guards," he said, frowning. His eyes flicked to Sam, then back to Code.

Code frowned, "Very well, handle it," he said simply, watching the guard tense and nod slowly. He hurried away and Code turned to Sam. "Alright, useless User, your job is to lure Tron here, got it?" He said, watching the User nod and hurry off.

There wasn't much of a challenge for the group that was infiltrating Code's facilities at the arena. The MP3s were easily confusing the guards so they could either derezz them easily or even just walk by them.

Tron had both discs out in his hands, eyes scanning the area as they walked through it. It would have been a lot easier if they had schematics of the place, so they could locate where Sam would be easily. But he couldn't bring those up- Code had done something to prevent it… instead they had to search the entire facility to find him.

Or not. About fifty feet in front of them, Sam stood with a few guards with him, out of the range of the MP3's music. So they figured it out about the music, then… Tron felt his chest ache and he had never really felt that sensation before. He could see bruises and cuts on Sam, not tended to or healed. He clenched his discs painfully tight, "Sam…" He murmured, causing Rez to glance at him.

They hadn't expected Sam to come to them.

"Let's go!" Rez suddenly said, and they ran at the programs in front of them. Orange clashed with blue, yellow, and violet. Sam had jumped over them, landing behind them and taking off down one of the corridors. Tron noticed this and abandoned the fight, taking off after him. "Tron! No! It's probably a trap!" Rez called, but it was too late, Tron was already rushing after him.

Tron was angry again, he felt it running through his circuits. Seeing Sam so battered left him pissed. The wound on his back from Rez was still open too, and it didn't seem to be healing because it looked like Code gave Sam no rest. Who knew what the User had gone through!

"Sam!" Tron yelled, trying once again to get through to him. It obviously did not work. And he knew he was probably running into a trap, but the reason they were here was to rescue Sam, and he would do that. He didn't want to lose him.

After many twists and turns in the corridors, the space opened up to reveal a larger room, where Sam was now standing next to Code, and they were both looking at him as he skidded to a stop. Tron's eyes narrowed. "Code…" He hissed, "Why are you doing this? Flynn created you, why are-"

"So you remember…" Code said, his voice oddly calm. "About time, Tron," he spat, "And you ask why? Because Flynn forgot to leave me with a purpose… Do you know how torturous that was? To be left in the outlands without a purpose? It's because of Users like this useless trash," he grabbed Sam's shoulder, "that ruin our lives! They just have to come in and play God!" He hissed, anger rising and his fingers digging into one of Sam's cuts, causing the User to cringe in pain.

"That's not true…" Tron said, shaking his head, "Code, you were the first program Flynn created by himself, he didn't _know_ about the idea of giving a program a purpose, he didn't do it intentionally and you could have found him and asked him to give you one," Tron said, shaking his head. He watched Sam wince, "Sam isn't Flynn, stop taking your anger out on him. Sam can help you, he has already saved me," Tron said, hoping Code would see sense.

"No, I refuse to live my life with the Users ruling us, it's not right!" He said angrily, shaking his head. He let go of Sam, shoving him forward, "Kill him, I want him dead!" He ordered the User, glaring at Tron now.

Sam had stumbled, but he grabbed the disc on his back and slid into a fighting stance, standing in front of Code. He suddenly jumped at Tron, and Tron whirled out of the way, reaching out and grabbing his wrist, using his momentum against him to send him to the floor. Tron hated to do this to him since he was already so battered, but maybe if he knocked him out it would be better. He suddenly pinned the User under him, taking the disc and sending it skidding across the floor. "Sam! It's me, Tron, get a hold of yourself!" He said, glancing up towards Code who was fuming.

Tron frowned, watching Sam try to get himself free. He reached his free hand to Sam's face, gently caressing his cheek and watching his eyes to see if that orange one returned to normal. It flickered, as if Sam was fighting to come back. "Sam…" Tron whispered, trying to urge Sam to continue fighting. "Keep fighting, come on Sam… You can do it, fight his control.." He said, leaning in closer, hand still gently on Sam's cheek.

Tron could see it, Sam was fighting it, trying to come back. He was almost there, so close to regaining control. But his method was interrupted by Code who gave an angry shout. He had to roll both him and Sam out of the way so neither of them got hurt. But that caused Tron to lose his grip on Sam and he lost the fight because Sam immediately went to pin Tron.

Tron shoved him away, "Sam, keep fighting it!" He urged, glancing to Code who was retreating back again to let Sam handle the fight. It seemed that Tron would have to get Sam back without taking too long, or else Code would interrupt.

Tron blocked Sam's attempt to get to the disc, with Sam suddenly catching Tron off guard and punching him in the face. Tron stumbled, allowing Sam to grab the disc on the ground. As soon as he got it, he threw it towards Tron, who simply dodged it. He had to figure out how he would snap Sam out of it. Something that wouldn't take a long time.

Sam charged at Tron, slashing at him with the disc, his movements getting a bit sluggish. He'd obviously been going without rest, as he was getting tired. Tron could tell. Sam whirled around, swiping again at Tron. He missed and Tron grabbed his wrist again.

It was now or never, one chance he had at this. Tron pulled Sam's wrist towards him, a slight tug. He leaned in, lips crashing into Sam's, one of his hands moving to Sam's hair. The kiss was short, but seeing as how Sam had stopped struggling, Tron thought it worked. He pulled away, letting Sam's wrist go, staring as the User's eyes opened. They were normal. Tron almost wanted to collapse- Sam was back, right?

Sam wobbled a bit, falling to his knees. He looked tired and in pain… "Tron… Thanks," he smiled up to the security program, "I knew you'd be alright.." He sighed, obviously looking like he wanted to sleep. Tron knelt beside him, pulling out one of the vials he had prepared. He knew he would need them. The security program put it to Sam's mouth and forced him to drink it. The energy would help him at least a little.

"Not again!" Code growled, glaring at the pair. He pulled the disc from his back, eyes narrowing. Pain suddenly flooded through Sam's circuits again.

Sam cringed, yelling in pain once again. He doubled over, forehead practically against the floor. It hurt, it hurt a lot…

Tron scowled, "Stop it! Code, you've lost, Sam's not under your control anymore, leave him alone!" He snarled, and when Code wouldn't stop, Tron lunged at him. He blocked Tron with the disc in his hands, and Tron pushed Code back with sheer force. He pushed forward, slashing again at Code. But Code continued to block his attacks, which seemed to be his specialty.

Tron dodged an attack and slipped away, eyes narrowing angrily. It had distracted Code enough to focus on him, not causing Sam pain. Code backed away, angry expression turning into a smirk. "I know a losing fight when I see one… But I'm not going to lose without hurting you, Tron, and I know the perfect way to do it," he said with a grin.

It was then that Tron suddenly noticed that Code's disc was not orange. His disc was glowing white. It was Sam's disc. A horrible feeling entered Tron's circuits. He glanced at Sam who was panting, trying to stay conscious.

Code brought the disc in front of him, "Tron, do you know what happens when you break a User's disc?" He asked, curious.

Tron grit his teeth- no, he didn't know. Nobody knew what happened, as it had never been done before. But now Code was going to break it, wasn't he… "Don't do it!" He said, eyes getting desperate. What if it killed Sam?

"Well, I have a feeling I know," Code laughed, watching Tron's expression. He was enjoying this. He continued to back away, and there was intense silence as the snapping of a disc was heard, the sound echoing in the room just as Rez and the rest of their friends showed up.

Sam suddenly yelled out in pain, hands going to his head as he completely fell over. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. Without his disc, he had no connection, it was as if his life was nonexistent. First coming to the Grid with no disc had been different- and when he had received his disc, that connection had been made. Now it was severed.

Tron's eyes widened, "Sam!" he yelled, abandoning his intent to kill Code and hurrying to the User. He skidded to a halt, falling to his knees besides the User. He reached out to touch the User but a shock was sent through him, causing him pain. Was this what Sam was feeling?!

Code laughed, "Look how useless he is! Users… Why did we ever believe they were all powerful," he snorted, but his talking was interrupted by Rez. He wanted a rematch.

"How _dare_ you cause so much pain to Sam! I'm going to kill you!" Rez hissed, his violet disc slashing at the defenseless Code. He frowned and dodged, rolling out of the way. The program snatched his own disc from the floor, the one Sam had been using. He clashed with Rez, slashing at him, but he blocked it.

Tron ignored the fight happening behind them, and focused on the yelling Sam. Tron was trying not to panic. Sam was in pain, he was going to lose him, wasn't he? All this for nothing… No! There had to be a way… And suddenly it dawned on Tron.

He had two discs. It was worth a shot. Maybe, in the end, this was why he had been able to wield two. The security program grabbed one of his discs, rolling Sam over and ignoring the pain he felt through the User. He attached his disc to Sam's back, the yelling stopping, though he was still cringing in pain. Tron gently rolled Sam back onto his back, staring at him. "Sam..?" He asked tentatively, hand hesitantly hovering over Sam's face. He was unsure if he should touch him.

Sam cracked his eyes open, the pain finally starting to go away, leaving him numb. "Tron," Sam rasped out, but before he could say more, he blacked out, unable to keep himself conscious.

Tron frowned, hand finally resting on Sam's cheek. He hoped Sam would pull through. With Sam apparently stable, Tron looked up, noticing that the MP3s were surrounding him, nodding to him. They pressed a button and suddenly music was playing as they knelt next to Sam. It was soothing. Was it healing music? MP3s had weird powers sometimes, and these two especially. He nodded, deciding to leave Sam in their care as he stood, grabbing his one disc. It was odd to have only one disc now, after adapting to have two. But Sam needed his other one, so he didn't care now.

He could see Rez in combat with Code, and he seemed to be holding his own while Noda and Byte defended the entrance. Tron gripped his disc tightly and decided to aid Rez. He hurried over, slashing at Code from the side, surprising him. He dodged it and glared. He was sorely outnumbered. "Damn it, you annoying fools! Users are the bane of our existence! You're fools to want to save him!" He yelled, angry.

Rez just shook his head, "Because he's our friend, he's not the type of User you think he is," he said simply, glancing at Tron. He charged at Code, causing him to jump to the right but he had to block Tron because he was there.

"Damn you two!" Code yelled, jumping back to avoid their combined attack. He whipped around, heading towards the back corridor, obviously an escape route. Rez didn't pursue, and for once, Tron didn't either. They had Sam, that's why there were here.

Tron picked up Sam's broken disc, staring at it before looking over towards the User, where the MP3s were with him. He walked over to the User, kneeling down beside him again. It was over, they had rescued Sam. But would he be alright? He had so many wounds…

Rez knelt down by him too, frowning. "He looks horrible…" he whispered, sad. It was partly his fault, too. "Tron, he'll wind up alright… We need to get out of here, though," he said gently.

Tron nodded in agreement, "I know… Let's go," he said, leaning forward and picking up the User gently, trying not to hit any of his wounds. He stood up, following Rez to the door. The MP3s flanked him, and they slowly made their way out of the facility, not wanting to jostle Sam too much.

The place was in chaos since Code obviously had escaped. They had expected more of an all-out war, but it had turned out to be easier. Code had been overconfident in his ability to control Sam, not knowing that Tron and Sam seemed to have some sort of connection. "We'll all rendezvous at the club," Rez said as she climbed into the light jet, helping Tron put Sam into one of the seats. Tron took the remaining one, leaving the MP3s, Byte, and Noda to fly back in the mini light jets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, there you go! Sam is rescued, but really injured. Tron _finally_ realized his own feelings and used them to save him. But this isn't over yet, Code escaped! And he was receiving aid, but from who? :3


	11. Chapter 11: Rest? What Rest?

**Chapter Rating: M for adult content, don't like, don't read! There is a lemon, and it is slash. Just a warning.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Tron!

**A/N: **I really do apologize, jeez. I've made you guys wait a year for this. o_o I'm horrible. But, like I always say, I never abandon a project and always come back to it, eventually. I'm not the happiest with how this one turned out, mainly because it's not in my comfort zone because of the eventual lemon, but, whatever. XD But yeah, so going with that, if you don't want to read that type of stuff, skip past the lined off section (for lack of a better explanation).

**Cyberbutterfly- ** You know, I like that idea. The result of using Tron's disc gives him some of Tron's skills. I admittedly never thought of it. XD And you'll have to wait and find out if it's the Dillinger's or MCP. :3 Or an entirely new entity. I've figured that there's some sort of connection between a User and their disc. Even though it's not the same as a program, I think it would cause extreme pain and maybe even loss of memory. I feel like if a Program's disc is destroyed, so are they. I'm glad you're enjoying this story! :3

**CuzImBatman-** Chapter 11, sorry. XD In other words, you'll find out now. XD Lol! I like that you wrote your review like that, it's nice to read how a reader is reacting. :3

**Daikun the Time Sage-** Hahaha XD Thank you! I'm glad to hear you think that part is original. :3 I'm proud of the idea. Hehe Enjoy this update! :3

**Ancara-iii-** Thank you for the review! And thank you for the corrections. I'll have to go back and look through the story to fix those once again. It's difficult to spot those errors XD Rez is a he, so I apologize. XD Enjoy the update! :3

**Anonymous123-** Aw, thank you! ^^ That means a lot. :3 I'm glad you enjoy the story!

**Dolphin0150-** Hehe, you'll have to wait and see! All good guesses though.

**Leighta Greenleaf- **I'm sorryyyy! I really am. I'm a horrible author. I lose my muse so easily. But I never ever stop working on something. Even if I don't update in two years I'll come back to it eventually. I hate leaving things unfinished. I know how much that bothers me so I would never do it. But again, I'm sorry for the long wait. ;w;

**PadawanCassy-** Thanks for the review! :3 Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy this one!

**PeopleAreSoPettyAndTiny-Thor-** Your username was a load to type! XD I loved that line though. Anyway... thank youuu! That's awesome, that's what I hope for when I write. I'm glad you enjoy it! ;w;

**Criminal Silence- ** Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I'm so very sorry for taking so long to update. But getting reviews down the line helps get me back into the writing grove, so thanks for reviewing so recently! hahaha :) And thank you for the luck, I've got a year left. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Rest? What Rest?<strong>

Sam's eyes cracked open, enough to see that he was not alone and that he was back in the club. He ached all over, the numbness having left him by now. He vaguely wondered how long he had been out, and he glanced to his side where he saw Tron, head on the bed, asleep. Had he been by his side this entire time? That must have been boring.

Sam reached his right hand out, glad he could move without hurting like hell for once. His hand ran through Tron's dark hair, then rested on his cheek. He could remember, very vaguely, that Tron had done that when he was still under Code's influence. He had tried to bring him back… and the way he did in the end was by kissing him.

And Sam blushed in remembrance. Tron had kissed him, actually kissed him. But maybe it was only to get him back, so he shouldn't think too much of it. Sam lay his head back onto the pillow, and he sighed. He could hear music playing, but it wasn't loud like usual. Was Rectify closed?

Those were the last thoughts before he fell asleep, hand resting in Tron's hair.

The next time he woke up he was alone and he felt a lot better, as if he had been rejuvenated. He was able to sit up immediately, though his back hurt like hell. Sam yawned, stretching his stiff and sore muscles. He stood, wobbling a bit, but able to keep on his feet. That was a good sign and he grinned.

Sam glanced down at his body, suddenly realizing his circuits were still… messed up. His right side was glowing blue, not white, and his left was orange. He wondered why this was but he couldn't come up with any ideas. Maybe if he checked his disc….

That's when he remembered. It wasn't his disc. It was Tron's. Maybe that was why his right side was blue and not white? But why was half of him still orange? The User stared at the disc in his hands, suddenly realizing why he also seemed to have some of Tron's memories. Duh, it was _his_ disc, of course he would be able to have some of Tron's memories, and decided not to go searching through the disc. That would violate Tron's privacy. And he didn't want to do that… Tron had given him one of his discs to keep him alive and sane, he wasn't about to thank him by delving into his mind.

The User walked slowly to the door, opening it up. He could see Byte and Noda chatting at the bar, with the MP3s mixing some new music it seemed. Rez was behind the bar as usual, near Tron who was leaning on it heavily. They were talking. The music stopped and the MP3s were looking at him, and they nodded giving him a wave. Sam grinned and waved back, then headed to the bar, to Tron.

He tapped the program on the shoulder, sitting down next to him. "Hey," he said simply, his voice cracking from not using it in a while. God that had sounded horrible.

Tron blinked in surprise, looking at Sam with minor surprise. "Sam," he replied, "You're awake, how are you feeling? We… We really don't know much about healing a User's wounds, but we tried our best," he said, tilting his head, "using what knowledge I learned from Flynn, at least," he nodded.

Sam grinned, "I'm feeling a lot better, though my back still hurts like hell and I'm still sore all over… I'm fine, though," he nodded. "I'm trying to figure out why my circuitry is still messed up, though," he said with a small sigh.

"We don't know the answer to that," Rez was the one to say this, sighing. "We've been trying to figure it out, but nothing really makes sense," he said, frowning. "We don't know what Code really did to you, after all," he said. "And… well, you don't have your own disc anymore. It's worrisome, since a User's disc has never been destroyed before," the program frowned.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, makes sense," he said with a small frown. He looked at the drink Rez put in front of him. It was black. "Uh, Rez? Did you mess this up or something? It's black, that can't be healthy," he said, frowning a bit.

"Actually, the black drink is for healing, I just invented it," Rez grinned, "Believe me, we've given it to you already, I'm assuming it's why you're that much better," he said, nodding.

Sam stared at it. "Huh, I didn't expect that. Usually black signifies death in my world," he chuckled, picking up the glass and drinking the whole thing quickly. It didn't taste bad, kind of had a berry taste with a bit of something metallic. And he felt its effects immediately. Sam felt his back ache less and his muscles relax somewhat. "Woah… Can I have another?" Sam asked.

"Uh, one a day, Sam… Haha, we don't know what it will do to you," Rez grinned. "You should rest after you have one of those," he advised.

Sam nodded, but suddenly he got an idea. "Hey, I kind of want to go to my place, in Park Place…" he said, blinking and looking at Tron.

Tron frowned somewhat, "I don't know…" He said, "Last time we went out, I let you get pulled into a trap," he frowned, then saw Sam's face and sighed, relenting. "Fine, but Quorra should be coming back soon. We'll go and after you rest some more there, we need to come back so she doesn't kill me," he said, nodding with a small smile.

Rez chuckled from behind the bar, "Have fun, boys," he said, sending them both a wink.

Both just stared at him, wondering what he was implying. Sam shrugged it off first, and he headed towards the door, followed by Tron who had sent Rez a glare. He shrugged and got back to work behind the counter, cleaning up various things so he could open the club again.

As they got to the ground level and exited towards the street, Tron stopped Sam from using the baton, "We've got something even better, found it at Code's facilities," he said, motioning for Sam to follow him. Tron pushed a few buttons on a keypad Sam had never noticed and a large door opened, revealing a light runner.

"Full of surprises, huh?" Sam chuckled, going to one side and getting in, making himself comfortable. He was getting drowsy.

Tron smiled, "I guess so," he said, getting in and closing the hatch. He pulled out, speeding off down the road towards Park Place. He glanced at Sam and noticed he had fallen asleep again. He smiled slightly and reached over, running his fingers down one of Sam's orange circuits, causing them to flicker blue and Sam to shiver. Tron was surprised, but then decided that he needed to focus on driving again.

Tron pulled up in front of what Sam had said would be his place when he was here. The hatch opened and Tron got out, moving over to Sam and picking the User up gently, making his way to the door of the house. He opened the door and walked inside, eyes taking in the space. It was an exact replica of Sam's home in his world, he had said. There was a TV, useless here, a kitchen, living room… There were stairs that went up and Tron assumed the bed was up there.

He walked up the stairs, easily carrying Sam with him. He saw an open door at the end of the hall, where a large bed was placed, and he made his way there. Tron lay Sam down on it gently, then paused. The circuit he had touched was now glowing blue, from where he touched to where he had stopped.

Tron reached out and trailed his fingers down the entire circuit, from the top of his shoulder to his hand. The entire circuit was now blue, and Tron could see Sam shiver again in his sleep. Tron decided not to continue, it wasn't right to do that to him while he slept. So instead, Tron decided to explore the place, the house as Sam had called it.

He spent quite a bit of time in the study, where there were books on shelves. He had already been fascinated by the books, and he loved reading stories whenever Flynn had brought some over or created them.

He picked out a book and walked out into the larger room, sitting on a couch and opening the book to read. It was titled 'Star Wars,' and it was quite a large book.

By the time Sam woke up, finding himself alone in the room, Tron had set aside the book and was now inspecting the TV, wondering what it did and what it was. Sam sat up, yawning again. He felt a whole lot better and he was surprised that Rez's new drink worked so well. It was amazing, actually… and he had just invented it?

The User walked down the stairs, wondering if Tron had just left him here. But he found out that no, he had not. He smirked in amusement when he saw the security program inspecting the TV. He stood there watching Tron press a button, causing the TV to turn on, one of the static stations blaring. He jumped and smashed the button again, turning it off. Tron glanced around as if he had done something wrong.

Sam couldn't help it, he laughed, holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard. Tron saw him and blinked, then looked somewhat embarrassed. "Ah, you're laughing at me, aren't you," Tron said, walking over to Sam.

Sam nodded, "Aw man, that was funny…" He chuckled, shaking his head. "It's a TV. In my world, you turn it on and watch shows," he said, "It's complicated to explain," he said with a grin. "But I guess it obviously wouldn't work here… Unless I programmed some of the shows into the Grid. Not sure how that would work, though," he said.

Tron nodded, "I see," he said, slightly amused though he looked more so confused. He had no idea what this 'show' business meant.

Sam nodded, then walked towards the couch, looking around. "Wow, everything is exactly like home," he said, putting his hand on the couch. And then he noticed it, his left arm was blue. But that was it. "Huh?" He muttered, turning to look at Tron. "Do you know what happened?" He asked, raising his arm.

Tron nodded, walking over to Sam, "Yes," he said simply, and decided to throw his caution to the wind and raised his hand to Sam's chest, trailing his fingers down the orange circuit there, watching as the orange turned blue in the wake of his fingers. He could feel Sam tremble under his touch.

Sam's eyes widened when Tron showed him, and it wasn't something he had expected. Tron's fingers sent a wave of static surging through his body, and he leaned on the couch for support. Did Tron even realize what he was doing to him? The User trembled, trying to bite back a soft moan. Why did Tron have such an effect on him? Tron's fingers stopped near his hip, and that made Sam go crazy. Why did he stop? He felt Tron's hand take hold of his hip instead, his thumb still massaging a section of his circuit.

Sam couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to just stand there as Tron made him tremble. The User suddenly reached his arm around Tron's neck, pulling him close and letting his lips meet the programs for the second time, though this was really the first he could actually _feel._ It was electric. It sent static through his body as Tron kissed back. Finally… _Finally_. That was all Sam could think.

Tron pulled away first, opening his eyes to look at Sam. He couldn't really believe this was happening. It went against his programming… But he didn't care. Tron, for once, wanted to be selfish. He wanted to act on this for once in his existence. He didn't have much time to think, as Sam seemed to think along the same lines. The User's fingers trailed down some of Tron's circuits as he leaned in again, instigating another kiss. Sam was so gone in the kiss that he didn't realize he and Tron were slowly moving backwards. Sam deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Tron's lip, wanting more. Tron had never done any of this much, but he wasn't naïve. He knew what to do.

Tron parted his lips, allowing Sam's tongue to explore as he ran his fingers down Sam's circuits. Sam let out a small gasp as Tron renewed his assault on his circuits. The distraction was only momentary and Sam went back to kissing Tron, lost in the feeling. He felt his back hit the wall and didn't mind at all.

Sam let one of his hands tangle in Tron's hair as the other continued to work on Tron's circuits as well, and he could feel Tron pressing him into the wall. He felt Tron's hand follow a circuit down past his hip, dangerously close. His breath hitched and he moaned into the kiss, his free hand pulling Tron impossibly closer so their bodies pressed together tightly.

Tron found that he liked the sound Sam had just made, and he practically purred. He was losing control of himself slowly, and soon he wouldn't be able to turn back. He could tell Sam had already lost all control he had, as well. Tron wanted to hear him make that sound again, and so he let his hand tease Sam, following the circuits but going no closer. He got his wish; Sam moaned again, only this time his name was in the sound, causing shivers to run through Tron's body.

Sam had to break the kiss to pant, leaning his head back against the wall, feeling slightly overwhelmed by these feelings. He never thought he'd be so _aroused_ by this, not to mention with another guy, with _Tron_ no less.

Tron's eyes almost had a predatory look in them as he watched Sam's head tilt back against the wall. He looked… Tron was trying to find a word, but all the words that came to mind weren't words he was used to using. Sam looked _delicious._ He looked _sexy_ up against the wall, prey to Tron's ministrations. The security program leaned in, trailing kisses down his exposed neck, hand still teasing Sam.

"Tron…" Sam groaned, "Stop… teasing me, damn it," he said, pushing his hips against Tron's and groaning. God, he never knew Tron had such a side to him. It was damn sexy to see him like this. He couldn't really believe this was happening, that he was currently making out with Tron and hell, he wanted to get back upstairs to the bed.

Tron grinned and moved back to Sam's lips, feeling Sam press his hips against his. It felt amazing, he'd never done this before. The program continued running his hand over Sam's circuits, loving the reaction he got by doing so. He grinned when Sam asked him to stop teasing him. He leaned in to kiss Sam again, their chests pressing together. "You're fun to tease," he said, his voice like a purr. It was so reminiscent of Rinzler, but Sam didn't mind. He loved it, it was unique.

But he was still teasing him. Sam pushed Tron away, a small smirk on his face. God he felt so weak right now, he was surprised he had enough strength left to walk up the stairs. He could feel Tron's eyes on him, and he could tell Tron was following him, which was good, since that was the point. Tron caught up to him before he got to the room, and Tron turned him around, leaning in to kiss him as they took slow and clumsy steps towards the room. He just couldn't get enough of Sam's lips.

Sam felt the back of his legs hit the bed and he felt a slight push from Tron, causing him to fall onto his back on the bed, with Tron crawling onto the bed on top of him. His fingers trailed up the circuit on Sam's leg as he crawled further up the bed. He leaned down and kissed Sam, this one softer than the others.

Sam lifted his head to meet him half way, eyes sliding shut. He reached an arm up and pulled Tron down with him so their bodies were flush against each other. The kiss began soft, but the more they kissed, the more aroused they both got and the more passionate it became.

"Tron…" Sam mumbled into the kiss, pulling away to breathe. He wanted to go so much farther but was it the same in this world? Rez said it was… but how the hell did they get these body suits off? To this day, he never figured that out. The suits were not attached to their bodies, but there were no zippers or anything. It just rezzed into existence. The only thing attached to their body was the disc- and then it hit him. Realization. The suit probably came from that. The circuits were sensory things, sending signals of static to the disc, where the disc sent that sense to the brain since it was synced with it.

His thoughts were interrupted when Tron kissed him again, quickly, and then trailed his fingers down both of his circuits, causing Sam to moan, bucking up against the program. "God, Tron…" He panted, wanting so much more. Sam let his fingers roam over Tron's circuits, arching his body into him. Sam felt Tron's hand trail lower, and his breath hitched when Tron's hand grazed over his arousal. Sam's eyes closed and he arched into the tough to get more, but Tron lifted his hand with smirk.

He saw Sam send a glare to him and Tron chuckled. "Tron, please… You're killing me here," he muttered, panting. Sam never felt so aroused before.

Tron smiled and kissed him again, his control was gone thanks to Sam. He reached behind the User, hand ghosting over the disc on his back. "Sam…" Tron said, his voice laced with passion, "are you sure about this?" he asked, and he saw Sam roll his eyes.

"Tron… do you realize how much I want you right now?" He asked, voice husky, "Yes, I'm sure," he said, kissing the program again, lifting his hips to grind against his, delighting in the friction.

* * *

><p>Tron nodded, kissing back. His hand moved to the disc on Sam's back and he hit something, causing Sam's body suit to begin drezzing. Sam blinked in surprise, but then before Tron could hit his own, Sam followed suit and pressed the key on Tron's. "This is what I'm talking about," Sam muttered, grinning as he kissed the program.<p>

He reversed their positions, rolling so he was top of Tron now, and he grinned. He leaned in and kissed the security program, hand trailing up Tron's leg, then moving to touch his abs, quite surprised at how toned the program was. Years of training right there; or just programmed onto him. Maybe both? Tron shivered as Sam's hands roamed his body. He'd never let anybody do this, let alone seem him naked.

Something caught Sam's eye on Tron's left arm, but he decided to ignore it since he was so fascinated by his body. Sam's own body was muscled and toned, but not as much as Tron's. It was perfect. He leaned in and kissed the programs neck, deciding to mark him with a hickie.

Tron's gave him more room at his neck as his hands trailed down the User's body, admiring it. Sam suddenly moved from his neck to his chest, trailing kisses down Tron's body, then moved back up to kiss him. His hand moved further down, though, teasing Tron by trailing his fingers around his erection. Revenge.

Tron, however, took none of it. The security program had enough of Sam being in control and rolled them over, kissing the User. It was his favorite thing to do now. Tron's hand trailed down Sam's body, finally reaching the User's arousal. He gently stroked it, causing Sam to gasp and arch into the touch. He loved the reaction so he continued to stroke his erection, leaning in to kiss him. Sam groaned into the kiss, his hips bucking a bit, wanting more friction. "Oh… That feels good…" He mumbled into the kiss, nibbling on Tron's bottom lip. God he just wanted more, he hated foreplay. "Tron, hurry up…" He insisted, wanting more.

Tron was surprised at Sam's urgency. The program was actually kind of glad Sam wanted it that badly, because he did too. "Whatever you want, Sam," he purred, kissing the User and then letting Sam suck on two of his fingers. His heart was pounding, anxious for what they were about to do. He hadn't dreamed of having intercourse with anybody let alone a User, _his_ User. Sam wasn't Alan-One, but Sam was more to him than Alan-One, at least now. Sam was _his._ He took his fingers out and moved one to the User's entrance, slowly pushing it in and watching Sam's face to make sure he wasn't causing him pain. He didn't need any more pain than he already had.

Sam thought it definitely felt weird, but it wasn't bad, nor did it hurt. It was just a weird sensation. As Tron began to move his finger, stretching him, Sam realized that it actually felt good. He brought Tron down for a kiss, urging him to continue. The program added another finger, this time causing Sam to wince slightly, but once the finger was in, it wasn't bad again. Tron used a scissoring motion to stretch the User, eyes glazing over slightly. Sam whimpered quietly, and Tron loved it. Every sound Sam made was a turn on for him.

"Tron…" Sam breathed, biting his lip. "Just take me already," he said, eyes hazy. The User shifted a bit when he felt Tron remove his fingers. His heart was pounding in anticipation. This was something he wanted badly… and he had wanted this for quite a while now. He just never realized it completely…

Tron kissed Sam quickly as he positioned himself in front of the User's entrance. He began to push in, noticing Sam tense up a bit. "Relax, Sam…" Tron murmured, leaning down to kiss him softly, causing Sam to relax a little. He slid in slowly and easily once Sam relaxed, but he could tell it caused the User some pain. The program closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling of Sam around him. This was actually happening, something his programming shouldn't allow him to do.

"Tron…" Sam gasped out, eyes on Tron's face. He could see the pleasure on the programs face, and he was the one who caused it. Sam tried to even out his breathing, trying to relax so it wouldn't hurt so much. The more he relaxed, the less it hurt. He shifted a bit, experimentally, and though it was an odd feeling to be filled, it was not unwelcomed. "Move…" He murmured, "Please," the User begged.

Tron opened his eyes when he heard Sam, watching him adjust to the feeling. Tron wanted nothing more than to start moving, but he knew Sam wasn't used to this. The security program shivered when Sam asked, no, begged him to move. He obliged, pulling out slightly and pushing back in. He repeated the action, his breath becoming ragged already. Sam felt so _good._

The security program developed a slow rhythm so he wouldn't hurt Sam. He didn't want to cause him pain, he wanted him to feel good. But when Sam grunted and gave him a look, he knew he was going too slow. So he quickened his pace, watching Sam's face contort with pleasure. Sam let his head roll back and he moaned, "God… Tron… More…" He begged, hips bucking up in response to one of Tron's thrusts.

Tron shivered at the sound Sam made and moved faster, drawing his erection out further for more friction. "Sam…" He purred, feeling so much pleasure course through his body. He was not used to it.

Sam never before felt so good in his life. Tron moving inside of him was just about the best thing to happen to him. He didn't even care what he sounded like as he begged for more and moaned beneath the program. All he wanted was to be close to Tron, experience bliss with the program he had come to love. Because it wasn't just a like anymore, like he had thought. God, it was so much more than that. Everything the program did around him set him on edge. He didn't care that Tron looked like a younger Alan Bradley because to be honest, Alan had nothing on Tron. They weren't identical. Tron was perfect, Tron was _his._

"Tron!" Sam gave a particularly loud moan in the sound of his name, hips arching up to meet a thrust as Tron found that spot inside him. The pleasure was rising and their energy was draining. Nothing else mattered but this moment.

The security program thrust harder, leaning down to kiss Sam sloppily. Sure he had heard intercourse felt amazing… but this was beyond amazing. He had to break the kiss in order to breathe, biting his lip as his pleasure rose. He could feel himself almost to the peak, which was something he had also not experienced. "Sam… Ah…" He moaned, one hand tangling in Sam's hair while the other clenched his hip tighter.

All Sam could do was breathe harshly and meet Tron's thrusts. He was so _close._ The User moaned, letting out grunts of pleasure every time Tron thrust into him. He tangled his hand in Tron's hair while the other clenched the bed sheets in pleasure. And all it took to bring him over the edge was Tron's hand moving to his erection and stroking it, immediately sending Sam into oblivion with a shout of Tron's name, lights flickering in the room.

Tron followed right after, calling Sam's name as he rode out his orgasm. He collapsed onto Sam, both User and program panting from the exertion. Sam tried to even out his breathing, but it wasn't working well. It was still erratic, and he could feel Tron's breathing just as erratic as his own. "Tron…" Sam rasped, "That… That was amazing…" Was all he could say coherently.

* * *

><p>Sam felt Tron's chuckle rumble through his chest, "That was more than amazing…" He said, leaning over to kiss Sam softly. He pulled out of the User and moved off of him, instead wrapping and arm around him and pulling him close.<p>

Sam grinned, sleep suddenly appealing to him. He forgot about Rez and the rest of them waiting for him to return. He forgot about Quorra. The User nodded in agreement, "You know… I think… I think I may love you," he said sleepily, his heart slowing down finally. "I've never really loved anybody like this…" He yawned. Under normal circumstances, Sam Flynn would probably never say those words.

Tron felt something inside him twist pleasantly when he heard that. "I feel the same way, Sam…" He said softly, noticing that the User was falling asleep in his arms. "I love you, as well, Sam…" The program said, though Sam was already asleep.

Tron smiled, eyes closing and his system shutting down so he could sleep as well, a deep purr emanating from him.

Sam wasn't sure how long they had been asleep, but when he woke up, he felt _amazing._ The afterglow of sex did that to you… The user yawned quietly, hearing the comforting purring coming from Tron, who still had a firm hold on him. They were also still naked. He wondered if he should wake Tron… but then again, why would they need to… rush….

Suddenly Sam remembered Quorra was supposed to be coming. Oh damn. He tried to sit up, but Tron pulled him back down, causing Sam to blink in surprise. Tron was surprisingly cuddly when he slept. He grinned at the thought, then leaned in to kiss him.

That woke the program up. He responded to the kiss after a few seconds, then pulled away, "Good morning to you, too…" He said with a smile, which made Sam's heart pound in his ears. His smile would always be attractive. And it was mostly for him.

"We forgot about Quorra coming to fetch me," Sam said, watching realization dawn in Tron's eyes. He sat up immediately.

"She will have my head," Tron murmured, rubbing his head as he glanced around. He reached behind himself and clicked something. The body suit was forming around him again, rezzing out from the disc on his back. He reached over and hit Sam's too.

Sam chuckled, "I won't let her, don't worry," he said, sitting up. He winced and realized too slowly that sex often came at a price. But he still didn't regret it. Sam leaned in and kissed Tron again, unable to stop. Now that his mind wasn't fogged with pleasure, it was very addicting to know he could just lean over and kiss Tron.

Tron smiled into the kiss, though he did feel bad that Sam was sore. "I'm sorry, I should have taken it slowly," he said, frowning slightly at his discomfort. He stood, body suit fully rezzed around him.

Sam shrugged, "Don't worry about it; I knew the price to pay. I'd do it again too," he said, grinning.

Tron would almost say that Sam was trying to seduce him, but he knew better. "Let's get back… We're already way over time as it is," he said with a sigh. The program pulled Sam to his feet once his body suit was fully rezzed around him. The two made their way out of the house, forgetting about the fact that their hair was messy in a tell-tale way and there were hickies and swollen lips. They reached the light runner and got in, Tron quickly while Sam eased himself into the seat. As soon as the hatch closed, Tron took off, slamming them both back in the seat.

Sam thought it was thrilling. They got to the club in no time and Sam had to commend Tron on his driving skills- he would have crashed the thing at the speeds they went. The User got out, wincing ever so slightly. The hatch closed and they exited the little garage, door closing behind them. Within seconds, they were going down in the elevator. Sam grinned, suddenly turning to Tron and pulling him close, lips closing in on his. Tron kissed back, just as greedy as Sam. As the elevator came to a stop, Sam pulled away and cleared his throat, "Don't ask, I've just wanted to do that," he shrugged, chuckling.

Tron shook his head, "It's not like I mind," he said simply, following Sam out of the elevator. They reached the door and saw Byte leaning on the wall. He looked at them in surprise, looking from Sam to Tron. He raised a brow but kept his mouth shut. Sam shrugged off his odd behavior and simply walked into the club with Tron behind him.

Sam could see Rez at the bar talking to Quorra. Oh great, she was already here… He sighed and made his way over, nodding his head to the music. It was good stuff, the MP3s outdid themselves with this new music.

Rez looked up just in time to see Sam and Tron, and he grinned and waved. Though his hand paused in mid-wave as he took in their disheveled hair. "Oh my…" he chuckled, "I knew you two didn't go there to rest," he stated, shaking his head slyly.

Sam flushed a bit, but he wondered how… oh. Their hair, hickies, bruised lips... They must look so messy right now, that was just great. He saw Quorra turn around, obviously having ignored Rez's speech. She glared from Sam to Tron and back. "You're late," the girl said to Tron, crossing her arms. She looked pissed.

Her eyes took in Sam's appearance, and she frowned. "What happened? Why does Sam have a bruise on his neck? Why is he blue? What did you do _this_ time, Tron?" She asked, glaring at the security program as she took a step closer. She really wished she could derezz the guy right then and there for all he did to them last time.

Sam slid in front of Tron, putting his hands up. "I fell," he lied, "It's not Tron's fault. And we're late because I just woke up, sorry I was so tired," he said, frowning slightly. "You have to understand, I went through a lot, alright?" He said simply, putting his hands back to his side. "And I don't know why my circuitry is blue, I think it's because I have Tron's disc, not my own," he shrugged.

"Fine," Quorra snapped, "But you're not off the hook, Tron!" She glared at the program and then back to Sam, expression softening. "Not your disc? What happened to it? Sam… Can you return without your disc?" she asked.

Sam suddenly frowned, unsure. "I… don't know? I'm still a user, aren't I? It should work, we'll use your disc," he shrugged, "though I'll double check when we get to the portal," he nodded with finality. He turned to Tron with a small smile, motioning him to the bar.

Tron smiled slightly, "Sam, part of your back is still orange," he stated, having obviously forgot about Sam's back circuits.

"It's alright, we'll get them later," he said with a smile, sitting at the bar. He winced slightly, trying not to give it away that he was sore down there. He watched Rez busy himself with a few programs, then he came over to them, a grin on his face.

"So! Out of pure curiosity, did you rest at all, Sam?" Rez asked, a smirk on his face. The violet program tilted his head questioningly.

Both Tron and Sam flushed a bit, and Sam scowled, "What makes you think I didn't!" He said, embarrassed. Why did Rez seem to know _everything?_

Rez smirked, "Oh, I don't know… the disheveled hair, the swollen lips… the marks on your neck… All that pretty much gives it away that you were both touchy-feely with _somebody_. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't Byte," he laughed, giving a small shrug. "Aw, come on~ I do like details," he winked, teasing them obviously.

Tron was silent, too embarrassed to say anything. So everything was left to Sam. And he frowned, "That doesn't mean we had sex!" He said, not really good at lying, obviously. He was blushing, and Quorra suddenly whirled around to look at him so fast, he was sure she would get whiplash, and Tron… well, he raised a palm to his head.

Rez's eyes bulged, "Woah! I didn't assume you went that far! Oh man! I totally did not expect _that_ to happen, I thought you guys just made out or something," he laughed, "Wow, finally, it's about time you two realized you obviously liked each other. Good for you!" he chirped, "and to celebrate," he pulled out two glasses and filled them with energy, though it wasn't blue. It was green.

Sam turned beat red. Oh… shit, he hadn't assumed they… and he just blurted it out… Oh hell, he was mortified. He covered his face with his hands, waiting for Quorra's onslaught.

"YOU WHAT!?" Quorra yelled, practically in his ear. "You-" She was flabbergasted. "You had _sex_ with _him?!_ He's a _program,_ Sam!" She squeaked, shock and surprise written on her face. "And he's…! He's… _Tron… Rinzler!"_

Sam sighed, knowing this was coming. "Quorra, I _know_ who he is, and he isn't Rinzler anymore. Get that through your head," he said, frowning. The User sat up, shaking his head. "Yes, I had sex with him.. and no, actually, Tron is not a _program."_ Sam said, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Why was Quorra so impossible? Usually girls were… Ugh.

There was a collective silence around him and even Tron was staring at him now. Tron was a program, what was Sam talking about? Was he delusional or something? "Did you hit your head, Sam? Quorra is right… Tron _is_ a program," Rez decided to break the silence first.

Sam blinked, realizing what he had said too late. "Oh…" He muttered. "Oh, right…" He looked at Tron, pointing at his left arm. "When we… I saw the ISO mark on your arm, Tron…" Sam said, a small frown on his face at Tron's surprised look. "Haven't you realized it?"

"I am not an ISO, Sam… the ISOs manifested, and I was created… It's impossible," Tron said, shaking his head in disbelief. It couldn't be possible, could it? Besides, his circuitry was blue, granted it was borderline white.

Sam sighed, "It makes sense. Look, I wouldn't have been able to stop you from derezzing if you weren't. When I brought up your code, you had DNA codes, like Quorra… I remember my dad healing her the same way… Besides, you've been going against your programming a lot, haven't you? ISOs don't have programming… Need I go on?" Sam questioned, seeing Tron's shocked look, but there was realization there too.

Rez gasped, "You're _right,_" he said, surprise in his voice. "How is that possible, though? How can Tron suddenly… just be altered like that and become an ISO?" His eyes moved to Quorra, who was in shock.

Tron shook his head, immensely surprised. "It must have been the Sea of Simulation… There's so much about the Sea we don't know," he said, sighing. He was an ISO now? Imagine Flynn's expression at that bit of information. He looked at the green drink in front of him and swiped it, downing the drink in one fell swoop.

Rez and Sam stared at him in surprise. "You just…" Sam said, but trailed off. He shook his head and chuckled, "Yeah, I would too, that's pretty shocking news, I guess," he said, taking the green drink. "Quorra, we'll leave soon, alright?" He said to her, and she suddenly came to her senses and watched him down the drink.

"What? Wait, we should leave now-" But she was interrupted by Sam getting up and pulling Tron with him to the dance floor. She had _never_ seen Sam like that, either. When he was drunk back home he was pretty mellow, he never danced, either. "What the _hell_ have I missed!?" She frowned, frustrated at everything. Tron was an ISO- and she hated him… Sam was sleeping around with said hated ISO…

"Quorra," Rez said, giving her a drink, a green one as well. "Quorra, relax… I know you hate Tron for whatever reason, but both Sam and I trust him with our lives… Tron owes Sam a lot, Sam saved him… and I can tell Tron really cares for him, and Sam cares for Tron… You have to believe me," he said, trying to convince his friend that everything was alright.

Quorra scowled, "I still.. it's so hard to accept!" Quorra said, sighing. "Flynn kept telling me when Sam appeared… he kept telling me that hope wasn't lost… that maybe Sam and I could be together and he'd be so happy. But now _he's_ in the way of Flynn's hope!"

Rez blinked in surprise. "Quorra… Do you even like Sam like that?" He asked, watching her shake her head. Rez sighed, rolling his eyes, "You're such an idiot, Quorra," Rez chuckled. "You shouldn't just pursue him because his dad wanted you too. I'm sure Flynn would be fine with Tron and Sam, Flynn loved Tron too, remember?" He asked, tilting his head. "Believe me, Flynn would be happier if you found your own life," he nodded.

Quorra frowned slightly, "It's still hard to accept Sam suddenly sleeping with Tron… It hasn't been that long at all!" She frowned.

Rez snickered, "Oh, you seem to have already forgotten time moves faster here…" he looked over towards the dance floor, and he could see Sam trying to get Tron to relax, which was a funny sight.

"Tron, you need to relax… Or maybe you need another drink," Sam laughed, and when Tron shook his head at the 'another drink' suggestion, Sam snickered even more. "Alright, fine… then another way," he said, leaning towards the warrior, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. That definitely helped Tron relax, because he simply leaned into the kiss, hands taking Sam's hips.

Sam could feel static run through his body from where Tron touched him, and he gasped into the kiss. "God… if you keep this up, Tron, I don't think I'll be leaving…" He chuckled against his lips.

"You started it, Sam…" Tron said, grinning as he pulled away from the kiss.

Sam was about to give a retort, but he was grabbed and pulled by Quorra, who said, "We're leaving!" pretty demandingly.

Sam blinked in surprise, "Uh… Quorra, hold up!" He said, pulling free. "What's this all of a sudden?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"Well," Quorra snapped, "One, the portal will close soon… two, you looked ready to go another round with Tron, and since the portal is closing soon, that would be a bad thing. And three, you need to show up at work before ENCOM declares _you_ missing, too." She said with a firm nod.

Sam blinked. Oh… right, real world… he had work. He blushed slightly, embarrassed for a multitude of reasons. "Fine, yeah, you're right.. Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his head. He'd probably missed a lot, since he had been trapped here under Code's control.

"She's right, you need to go, Sam," Tron said, coming up behind him. "I'll take care of things here. Rez and I will track down Code so he's not running around terrorizing programs," he said with a nod.

"Sounds good," Sam said with a nod. "Let's get to the light jet, then," he said with a small grin, heading towards the elevator after waving to Rez. The elevator ride to the roof was pretty silent, and if Quorra hadn't been there, it would have been fine… They exited onto the roof, where the light jet sat waiting for them.

"I'll pilot," Tron volunteered, causing Quorra to bristle and shake her head.

"No, I'll pilot," she said, glaring at him as she hopping into the pilots seat. Sam glanced at Tron who blinked in surprise, and he took a seat in the command seat. Tron sat in the turret seat. It was weird for him not to be in control, flying the jet. The hatch closed and Quorra lifted the jet into the air, taking off towards the portal.

Silence, again. Sam frowned- would Quorra never like Tron? They reached the portal and Sam shifted, getting out as soon as the hatch opened. God… Quorra made everything so tense.

Sam moved closer to the portal, crouching down and bringing up a diagnostic of the place. He didn't know what he was looking for, though. He still had so much to learn about this place and how it operated. He wasn't a complete genius, after all. With a small frown, he glanced over his shoulder, "I haven't found anything to indicate I can't go through," he shrugged. So he got up and moved over to Tron, causing Quorra to roll her eyes. "I promise I'll be back soon," he said to the new ISO.

Tron grinned, "I don't doubt that, but focus on your life there, Sam… It's important," he said, hand lifting to caress Sam's cheek softly. He leaned in and stole another kiss, but pulled away so he wouldn't get addicted. He gave Sam a slight push away from him, turning to go back to the light jet.

Sam frowned, hating that the kiss was so short. He turned, seeing Quorra's expression and ignoring it. Tron was an ISO now… he could come to their world too… couldn't he? He turned to Tron, "Now that you're an ISO… you can come with us," he said, eyes finding Tron's.

Tron's eyes widened slightly, and he shook his head, "My… my place is here, protecting the Grid. I can't leave," he said, though his words had a mix of emotion in them: regret, determination among the many.

Sam sighed, "Fine, I'll convince you next time," he smiled. He turned to Quorra and the two entered the portal, leaving the Grid behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm so not good at smut, but I hope it was alright! X3 It was my first one… And I wanted to be different from other Tron/Sam fics when they're on the grid. Where programs can actually have sex, not just sensory overloads. *shrugs*

Anyway, other chapters still in the works. I'm working out some kinks in the plot.. may have to edit this chapter if I change a few things to make it flow better. But I wanted to get this out there.

Happy holidays if I don't update by then! :3


	12. Chapter 12: Purpose

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Tron! Wish I did.

**A/N: **Hi guys! XD Look! An update! Yayyy! Lol I'm so sorry it's been a long time. It's just... typical of me, I suppose. I lose interest and then a few months later I get it back, and then again lose it etc etc. It's a vicious cycle. **  
><strong>

**HubrisP-** Thanks for the compliment! :3 And I appreciate the offer; if I'm struggling I'll be sure to send you a message! :3

**Cyberbutterfly-** ;w; I love your reviews. They're so worthwhile to read! But yes, there really are quite a lot of possibilities I'm exploring with Sam having Tron's disc. :3 You shall see- probably around Chapter 13/14. Both are half written, still in the works. XD

You bring up a good point- I was going to have the colors truly mean something, but I decided to do away with that. Because I couldn't come up with anything good and I really wanted to move on with the story, you know? Glad you thought the smut was at least okay. XD And as for Quorra... indeed. That's all I'll say with that. Hah! Again, thanks for reviewing! ;w;

**Luiciones725-** Haha thank you!

**Fanficlover100-** Aww, thank you so much! That means a ton! I'm very flattered!

**Lavonya-** Haha, thank you for your reviews/reactions! Don't worry, though. I never leave something unfinished, even if it takes me years and years to complete it. XD This story /will/ be finished. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic, though! And I completely agree- I wish there was a virtual reality world too. ;w; Also, the reference in the A/N at the end of Chapter 3 is YuGiOh: Bonds Beyond Time- Abridged. XD Hehe

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Purpose<strong>

A week had passed since Sam got back to their world. He had to come up with an excuse as to why he had missed almost a week of work and why he'd not been seen at all. Quorra told him to use the excuse that he had been very sick. So he went with it, said he had the flu. The fact that he had a few more scars than normal went unnoticed by others. The fact that going to work every day had no meaning to him anymore also went unnoticed. The fact that going to the bar with Quorra and drinking a bit did nothing to him nor did it relax him also went unnoticed.

Sam flicked on the TV, news immediately blaring throughout the living room. It was about him, no shocker there. About how people had been scared he would go missing like his father. He immediately changed the channel and found some motocross racing. He kept that on, swirling his can of bud, staring at it.

He wanted to go back to the Grid, he had this feeling that something bad would happen if he wasn't there to check up on it in a while. But he couldn't since Quorra was carrying the chip around with her. On purpose. It made Sam pissed to think about- why was she being so selfish about it? It wasn't her decision to prevent him from going. It was also his inheritance, she had no right to take it from him! Not only that, but what if she lost it and it fell into the wrong hands?

Like now. Apparently she was at the bar with Dillinger Jr., who Quorra said was actually very nice and nothing like what he'd said about him. She didn't seem to understand that Jr. was probably just acting. Besides, if Quorra could be with him who she was so smitten with, why was she preventing him from going to see Tron?

Sam ran a hand through his hair. He had done a lot of thinking about that situation. Being here in their world reminded him that such relationships were frowned upon. In the Grid it wasn't, but here it was. Sam wasn't used to relationships to begin with, usually he had flings… Nothing lasted long. But with Tron, Sam felt something completely different and it scared him slightly.

He let his head fall back to the couch. It was a Friday night. He didn't have work tomorrow, and he was sitting in his house alone while Quorra partied it up with his 'rival.' _How much better can it get?_ Sam thought sarcastically, sipping the beer.

Another hour passed and Sam couldn't stand it. The dirty blonde stood up and grabbed his jacket, putting it on while he exited it the house. He locked the door behind him and got onto his bike. He was going to get that damn chip from Quorra. Sam rolled out of the drive way and sped off down the road, heading for Charlie's bar. He knew Quorra would be there with Dillinger Jr. She only ever went to that bar.

It wasn't far, luckily. Sam parked his bike in the front and took off his helmet, leaving it on the handle bars. The male walked into the bar, glancing around the room. Some classic rock was playing and a lot of chattering was going on. It was pretty crowded, though that was usual for a Friday night.

He saw Quorra with Jr. by the pool tables. Before he could get to her, one of the bar tenders intercepted him, "Hey Sam! It's been awhile since you've been here! How have you been?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Raven, hey…" Sam nodded, "I've been pretty good… I wasn't going to stay tonight. I just came to get something from Quorra," he said and could see the small frown on Raven's face. "I'll be in some other time, though," he said with a wave. Sam turned and headed back towards Quorra. When he finally got to her, he could feel Dillinger's glare. He just simply smirked. "Hey, Quorra," he said, touching her arm. "Where did you put that chip I need?" He asked so it wasn't obvious.

Quorra looked at Sam in surprise, but then she frowned. "Sam… I hid it on purpose," she said simply, shaking her head. She couldn't explain why with Dillinger here, so she simply left it at that.

Sam frowned, "Quorra, I swear, if you don't tell me where it is…" He trailed off, "You can't just hide that from me, you're being selfish," he said, eyes narrowing. He let that sink in and he could see her frown.

"Fine!" Quorra snapped, grabbing her purse. "Don't blame me for anything, though," she hissed, shoving the small envelope to Sam's chest and storming to the bar.

"You really know how to piss a woman off," Dillinger commented, raising a brow. "Not that I mind, your loss and my gain," He smirked, obviously feeling like he one-upped Sam in something.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dillinger, Quorra's more of a sister to me. You hurt her and you're fired," he said simply, basking in the powers of CEO, turning away since he got what he wanted. The dirty-blonde exited the bar, letting out a sigh. What an unnecessary fiasco. He wondered if Rez or Tron would know what to do about Quorra.

So without thinking much more into it, Sam got on the Ducati and headed for the old arcade. He had not been to the Grid in a week… that was a long time, and even longer for Tron. Sam grinned at the thought. He skid the bike to a stop once he got to the arcade. He locked it up and went through the usual routine as he went to the basement. He slid the chip in, then turned on the laser. Before he entered in commands, he noticed an old floppy disk on the couch for the first time. Had that been there this entire time? He picked it up, dusting the thing off, noting that he'd have to clean in here eventually. The downside to having a secret laboratory? No cleaning lady.

After dusting the ancient storage device off, he tilted his head. The only label it had said "Monitor." Sam sat in the chair, curious. On the desk he noticed a place to input a floppy, so he shrugged. Well, why not? It wouldn't hurt to check it out. He inserted the disk and a prompt screen opened up. So he keyed in a few lines to find out what was on the floppy disk.

What came up was code. It was a program. Maybe one his dad had written? Though with how Clu had gone, he wasn't sure that was a good thing. But the more he scanned the code, the more sure he was that the program wasn't Clu. Finally, his eyes caught sight of the 'designation' line and saw four letters.

But, he wasn't going to take any risks. So he ejected the floppy disk and placed it in his jacket for safe keeping. Quickly, he keyed in the prompt for the laser, waiting for it to digitize him.

Within seconds, Sam found himself in the familiar Grid arcade. He grinned, pushing himself from the chair and heading up the stairs and out the door. Where there was no Tron waiting for him. Sam frowned. Perhaps it was like last time? Tron was on his way?

He waited. And waited. But nobody came. Sam sighed, wondering. Was Tron busy… was he at the club? But then Sam thought of a place where he might be and he decided to check there first. Without waiting any longer, Sam rezzed a light cycle underneath him and sped off, blue residue trailing behind him. He made a turn onto one of the roads that would take him into Park Place. In the time he spent in the real world, he had also thought about creating the park. He had the codes worked out, but it was just a matter of if they worked or not.

It didn't take long to get to the sector where his residence was. He pulled to a stop in front of it, not seeing the light runner there. Maybe he had taken a light cycle? Sam got off the light cycle and picked up the baton when it derezzed. He glanced across the street at the place where the park would be and decided to get the code started. He knelt down and closed his eyes, focusing on activating the code.

When he finished, Sam stood and went into the house, closing the door behind him. He glanced around. It was quiet… nothing. He went upstairs, wondering if Tron had stayed in the guest room. When he looked in, nobody was there. It was untouched. He frowned. The User turned and headed down the hall to the closed door at the end. When he opened it, Sam had to hide a grin. Soft purring met his ears and he could see Tron sprawled on his back, sleeping.

Sam walked over to the bed and sat on it gently, so he wouldn't wake him up. He ran a hand through the dark hair on the ISO's head and then decided to lay down, moving himself so he was close to Tron, deciding to lay his head on his chest so he could listen to the purring.

It didn't take long for the repetitive noise to lull him to a drowsy state. He dozed off, too comfortable to stay awake.

It wasn't long after when Tron began to wake up. His eyes opened slowly, blinking the sleep from them. He could feel a weight on his chest and wondered what it could possibly be. He felt warm and comfortable, something that didn't usually happen. When he lifted his head he could see dirty blonde hair and his heart felt like it leapt out of his chest. His movement seemed to wake the User that was snoozing on his chest. Their eyes met and Tron smiled, feeling glad to see him well.

"Sam… When did you get back?" He asked, voice not hiding his happiness. "I'm sorry I didn't meet you… I must have fallen asleep before the portal activated…" He said, running a hand through his hair.

Sam shrugged, "It's fine," he said with a chuckle. "I had a feeling you might be here anyway… I just got here, actually…" He trailed off, noticing that Tron was a lot closer than he had been just a second ago. The User grinned, closing the rest of the distance between them and letting his lips meet Tron's. The kiss started off gentle and soft, but it didn't take long for Sam to move his position so he was straddling the other and the passion to escalate. There was just something about seeing Tron for the first time in a week that made him abandon all control already. For Tron, it had been longer. A lot longer.

Tron let his fingers trail down Sam's back, caressing the still orange circuits. It felt nice to have Sam in his arms again, to feel his body pressed against his… He broke the kiss to look at the User currently sitting in his lap and he chuckled, placing another soft kiss on his lips, "I've missed you, Sam," he said, hand raising to Sam's face, caressing it softly. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

Sam grinned, "I missed you too.. A week was too long," he said, sighing. "I'm a lot better, but Quorra is giving me trouble," he sighed, resting his forehead on Tron's shoulder. "Tron…" He trailed off, then decided to bring up the subject once more. "In the future, would you even consider going to our world? The User world? You can, after all… Maybe after we stabilize the grid?" He proposed.

Tron blinked, a bit surprised by the question. He hadn't been expecting that question again. Would he ever go to the User world? Something like that was so unreal, so impossible… It was only a dream for a program of the Grid. But here Sam was, asking if he wanted to go to his world and leave the Grid… To be with him.

Sam took Tron's silence as a no and sighed, pulling back away from him. He could see the shock and indecision across Tron's face. "Sam… I would love to," Tron finally said, causing Sam's head to lift quickly and look at him. "It's something I've only ever dreamed of… I just, I can't leave the Grid in this state. Before I allow myself to see a new world, I want to fix this one," he said, rubbing small circles with his thumbs on Sam's hips. "Once the Grid is stable, then yes… That way I wouldn't have to monitor it constantly… And Rez could manage it as well," he said, looking at the User.

Sam suddenly felt a lot happier. He let out a breath, not realizing he had held it in. "I'm glad… I totally agree and understand, too… I'm just glad eventually you will," he said, leaning in to kiss the ISO.

Tron kissed back, but made it short. "We have to get to Rectify," he said, "Rez and I were able to capture Code while you were away… he's detained there," Tron suddenly said. "We didn't feel right deciding his fate… we thought it was up to you," he said, and he could see Sam stiffen. But the User nodded in understanding.

Sam sighed slightly, removing himself from Tron's lap. "Well, here I thought we could have some fun first," he said, chuckling. The User stretched, making his way to the door. He remembered something and wondered if it looked decent outside… if Tron would like it.

Tron flushed slightly, "Sorry," he said, seeing as how he was the one to kill the mood. He saw Sam shrug and knew the User didn't care, but he still felt bad. He followed the User to the first floor and towards the door. When they exited, Tron's breath caught in his throat. Across the road…

A beautiful park sprawled across the previously desolate area. There was a lake in the center, full of energy that sparkled and reflected the neon lights around the area. The trees, or what Tron thought to be digitized trees, had different neon glows running up their trunks and through the veins of the leaves. No words could describe it but _beautiful._ The grass was the same way, the blades were had brightly glowing green veins. There were paths through the beautiful park, with benches along the way.

"Huh, it worked," Sam said, nodding in approval.

Tron looked at him quickly, "That's all you can say? Sam, it's beautiful… it's the most breathtaking place in the Grid!" He said, shaking his head in disbelief. "The other sectors will be jealous, I'm sure people will see that Users are good for the Grid now…" He shook his head. Tron really wanted to walk through the park, but they had to get back to the club… It would have to be for another time. He pulled out his baton with one last glance to the park.

Sam flushed a bit, "Ah… I'm glad you like it," he said with a smile. He pulled out his baton as well, following Tron as they rezzed their light cycles and sped off towards the club.

Sam gave a small wave to the MP3s as he walked in and they nodded to him. He then proceeded to head towards the bar, where Rez was as usual. Noda was with him this time, and he grinned. "Hey Rez, Noda," he smiled, "Have you been to Park Place recently, Noda?" He asked, tilting his head.

Noda blinked in surprise, "No, I haven't… I'm most often here," she said, being honest.

"The park is done… You should check it out, it's beautiful, according to Tron," he chuckled, watching as she looked at Tron in surprise. For Tron to call something beautiful was obviously odd.

"Oh.. I think I'm going to go see it now, then!" She said, sounding excited. The yellow program quickly stood and headed to the door, stopping on her way to grab a few of her friends from the dancing crowd.

Rez grinned, "I actually would love to see it too, but..." he waved his hand around the room, "I have the club," he shrugged. "Anyway, let's go see our guest," he said, voice getting serious. He led them towards the back room, though past the door that he and Tron usually stayed in. Sam watched Rez stop in front of the last door in the hall. He opened it up and stepped aside for the two to go in.

Tron stuck real close to Sam, just in case Code tried to attack even though he was unarmed. Sam walked in, tensing when he saw the orange program sitting in a chair, glaring at the wall. His eyes flicked to the two who walked in and he scowled, standing. "It's about time.." He said angrily. "Well, then... go ahead and derezz me!" He said, glaring.

Sam frowned, "Who said we would derezz you? I could always give you a purpose…" He trailed off, wondering what he should do. Should he simply get rid of Code or spare him and simply give him some purpose. He didn't exactly trust him, but he didn't want to just derezz him… Sam walked closer. "Derezzing you would be helping you, in a way… sparing you from living in the Grid where Users are still looked upon as 'gods.'" He said with a shrug.

Anger sparked in Code's circuits and he lunged at Sam. But he never got there, instead Tron had taken action. He intercepted the program, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him to the ground, placing his disc against his throat. "Sam! Let me kill him," Tron suddenly said, eyes narrowed in anger. All the times Code tortured Sam suddenly flooded his memories and he had to forcefully still his hand from killing the program.

Sam watched, seeing how much Tron wanted to get rid of him. He remembered all the pain Code put him through and he shut his eyes. When he opened them, he frowned. "Tron… I… No matter how much I hate him, I can't just kill him, it was… not his fault to be without a purpose," he said, sighing and running a hand through his hair. He could see Tron frown at that, obviously not agreeing with him. But he wasn't going to argue.

The User walked over to Rez and he handed him Code's disc. Sam brought up his codes and took a seat, searching through the algorithms. He could see Tron still with his disc to his neck and he sighed. Maybe Tron was too protective? No… Sam had to admit he liked that side of Tron. He finally found the blank gap in the codes, and he realized that his father failed pretty badly.

So he tried to think of a suitable purpose and finally one came to mind. He began to key in the code, and it took only a few minutes. He was getting good with this, after all. Sam finished up and stood, watching Tron forcefully pull Code onto his back so Sam could reattach the disc. Sam paused, then finally put the disc onto his back.

Suddenly Code's circuits began to blend to blue. Tron stood up and backed away, watching as the program seemed to freeze and then reboot, standing up and blinking. He was completely blue now.

"Your name is Task and your purpose is to monitor the new Games that I will establish, and until then, you will work on improving the Arena," Sam spoke, watching as Task's eyes flicked to him. He saw the program nod. "You report to me, Sam Flynn, or if I am not on the Grid, then you report to Tron or Rez," he said, motioning to them.

"I am Task, and until you create the new Games, I will improve the Arenas," he repeated, to solidify what Sam had said. "I report to you, and if you're not here, I report to Tron or Rez," he said with a firm nod. "Thank you, User," he said, bowing slightly. "I will strive to do what I am assigned to my fullest extent," he said.

Sam grinned, "Good, then you may leave," he said, motioning to the door. He watched the program leave and then looked at Tron and Rez, who had also watched him in silence.

"You handled that well, Sam… Code is new, he won't be a threat anymore… So what's this about the new Games you will establish?" Rez asked, curious.

Tron, however, was still frowning, but he looked up when Rez mentioned the Games. "Yes, what are you thinking of doing?" He asked, not a fan of such an idea. He loathed the games, nothing but bad memories there.

"Well, I was planning on abolishing the Games… but then I realized that some programs are warriors and that would leave them without a purpose… So instead, I want to make the Games where the object is not to derezz your opponent… Maybe invent an armor that warriors can wear that will register when they're hit but protect them from being derezzed… Oh, and obviously make it so the armor cannot leave the Game arena… that could be bad," Sam explained, shrugging a bit. He could see approval in Tron's eyes and he was glad. That was important to him, of course.

Tron smiled, "That sounds like a great idea, though it'll be difficult to create such armor… I don't doubt you though," he said, suddenly wrapping his arms around the User from behind, pulling him against his body. "There may be another way to do it, as well. We have time to figure it out," he said.

Sam flushed, eyes blinking as he looked at Rez. Why was Tron suddenly like this? It was kind of embarrassing in front of Rez. "Ah… Yeah, it will, but I'm pretty sure I can do it. It'll take a while though," he said, clearing his throat.

Rez grinned as he watched the two, tilting his head. "Aren't you guys adorable! Well, sounds great, Sam… I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, see you later~" He chuckled, exiting through the door to go back to the bar.

"Tron? What's this all of a sudden?" Sam asked when Rez left, tilting his head. He definitely didn't mind feeling the strong arms around him. But it was pretty random for him, not to mention he still wasn't used to being with another man, despite being on the Grid. Tron had gone through such a change… He had been so stoic and hard to read… He was still a bit difficult to read at times, but he was a lot better at reading the warrior now than he had been before.

Tron gave a shrug, "I can't explain it. I just felt like holding you," he said, smiling. Sam turned in his arms to face him, and he quickly took that opportunity to lean down and kiss the User. "I… think I'm addicted to this," he said as he pulled away, looking perplexed.

Sam chuckled, returning the quick kiss. "I think that's a good thing," he said, amused by Tron's expression. He suddenly pulled away, out of Tron's arms, though, causing the ISO to frown. "I'm feeling a drink," he said, grinning slyly towards Tron, "and some dancing," the User continued, taking Tron's hand and tugging him along.

Tron sighed, "Sam… You're getting addicted to the energy," he said, shaking his head. He followed along, though, obviously not rejecting the invitation. They reached the bar and found Rez busy serving a group of programs. So they waited until he was free, and he slid over to them, a grin on his face.

"I wasn't expecting to see you guys for a while…" Rez admitted, filling two glasses with blue energy. He could see Sam's frown and shook his head in amusement. "You can have the other stuff later, alright? Too much will get you addicted like the majority of these programs here, and you do _not_ want that," he chuckled.

Sam sighed but accepted the blue drink. "Fine, fine," he said, drinking the energy. The tangy substance caused his circuits to glow brightly, but then dim shortly after. He saw the same effect on Tron and grinned, "Why are you so damn attractive, Tron?" He asked, backing away towards the dance floor.

Tron followed, "I should ask the same of you, Sam," he said, smiling. He finally caught up to the User, both of them backing up into the throng of dancing programs.

Sam grinned, pulling Tron close and letting the beat of the music take hold of his senses, relaxing into it. He could see Tron trying to do the same- he always had a harder time letting the music take him, because he was so used to not doing such things. But he was adjusting.

But it was a good thing Tron hadn't lost himself to the music yet. Because Sam suddenly felt something run through his circuits, causing him to gasp and collapse, luckily falling towards Tron, who easily caught him.

"Sam!" Tron yelled, urgency in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cliffhanger! Yay! Quorra, by the way, won't keep being so insufferable. I promise, she gets better. :3 But look at it from her shoes right now- Tron was _Rinzler_ for a good portion of her life. And killed a lot of ISOs. Of course she's not going to instantly be buddy-buddy with him.

This chapter isn't my favorite, but... I was tired of changing things and just wanted to /update./ XD Anywho! Reviews are loved! :3


End file.
